The Rise of a Legend
by FrightfulDreamer
Summary: On Naruto's twelfth birthday the kyuubi is released. Naruto befriend the demon and because of a promise decides to train Naruto. Naruto will step forth on a path to be the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. Super Naruto warning.
1. Meet Tsune!

Summary: On Naruto's twelfth birthday the kyuubi is released. Naruto befriend the demon and because of a promise decides to train Naruto. Naruto will step forth on a path to be the greatest ninja the world has ever seen.

Pairings: This story will eventually lead to a main paring and a few others, I won't tell yet however. I will tell you it isn't Naruto/Female Kyuubi.

Sidenote: I don't like Sasuke or Sakura period. Sakura may have gotten better in Shipuuden, but I can't look away from how I perceived her in the beggining.

With all that out of the way, I do not own Naruto or any characters from mthe series. Now without further ado I present chapter 1!

* * *

Naruto lay in bed because he was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep for some reason. He figured it may be that he was afraid of tomorrow. Tomorrow would be his birthday and it was a day he hated. Every year they had a festival and every year he was not allowed to step out of his apartment at all. He hated hearing everyone having a good time while he was stuck inside for a reason he didn't know. He looked over at the clock in his room and it said 11:59. One more minute and he would be twelve years old and nobody cared. All the kids he knew had a celebration for their birthday, but him he got shunned and was not allowed to leave his apartment. Naruto closed his eyes hoping that would help him ease his mind. As he closed his eyes he found him self in a sewer.

Naruto blinked a few times, but found that he couldn't get out of the sewer. He started walking around and felt something as he continued walking. When he got to the end of the sewer he saw a huge cage with a seal on it. Naruto looked inside the dark cage, but couldn't see anything. As he got closer a figure started to appear and when he made it to the cage he noticed a woman inside the cage. She had light red hair and wore an outfit similar to a Shinto Priestess. She looked like a goddess to Naruto. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were red and had slits instead of round pupils, despite the menacing look of the eyes he thought they were attractive. Also instead of regular ears she had red furry ears sticking out of her head.

"Ah Naruto, happy birthday." The woman said as she walked to the cage. When she got close to the cage Naruto saw nine light red tails swishing behind her elegantly. Naruto was simply astounded by the woman. "This is quite the dreary mindscape." Her voice made Naruto feel warm inside, it was as elegant as she was with a motherly tone mixed in.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously. The woman looked at Naruto curiously and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I can't tell you my real name, however according to the people of your village I am known as the Kyuubi." The woman said. Naruto's mouth went agape and his eyes widened. "If you like you can call me Tsune." Naruto had not yet recovered from hearing that this woman was the demon fox that nearly destroyed the village twelve years ago. Tsune noticed this however and let Naruto's mind wonder about what she told him.

"But how is that possible? I heard you were destroyed twelve years ago." Naruto said to the fox lady. Tsune looked at Naruto curiously then looked around curiously.

"Well, I wasn't destroyed. I was actually sealed into you." Tsune said earning a horrid expression from Naruto. "Your father, instead of destroying me, sacrificed himself to seal me into you." Tsune clarified for Naruto.

"What?! My father?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes, your father. He was your villages' leader when he was alive." Tsune said with a tone that she knew everything. Naruto was again shocked. "When he found out that I was being controlled decided to spare my life and asked me to promise that I teach you how to be a strong Ninja in his stead." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "One of the Uchiha of your village named Madara had stolen my Hoshi no tama and used it to control me. You were chosen for me to be sealed into so I wouldn't die. The Jutsu your father used destroys the souls of those who use it and is used on. However if fused with a new soul both souls will coexist together." Tsune explained.

"What does this mean to me?" Naruto asked. Tsune looked Naruto square in his eyes.

"I am going to train you to be a ninja, teach you the ways of arts and the world, and show you how to strong enough to do whatever it is you want to do in your life." Tsune said to Naruto with a warm smile.

"But why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Because I promised your father that I would. A kitsune can never break a promise." Tsune said. "The only thing you need to do is pull the seal off this cage and you shall receive my teachings and further your life as a ninja." Tsune said. Naruto hesitated for only a second. He reached up and tore the seal off the cage. There was a bright light and then everything went black.

Everyone was in the street having a good time. Today was the day they could let loose and have a good time without worrying about anything. The Hokage didn't accept any missions for the village on this day so even the ninja could relax or have fun. The Hokage was staring down at his village as they were having a good time. He poured himself another cup of sake and took a drink for his successor who had not been able to be there with him. Down in the streets the last Uchiha was walking around followed by a gaggle of fan girls led by a Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Up on one of the roofs of a building lay a Nara Shikamaru and sitting next to him was Akimichi Chouji. Hanging around near the village square was Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. And on the outskirts of town at the Hyuuga compound the Hyuuga family was going through a formal tea ceremony like every year. And among all of them they did not know why Naruto who hung around them every once in a while was not out with them playing pranks on unexpected victims, or they simply didn't care.

Naruto started shifted in his bed and began to open his eyes. "That was a weird dream I had." Naruto said aloud and turned to his side. He blinked a couple of times letting his eyes focus and was shocked to see a girl in his bed. He looked down and saw that she had her arm around him and she was completely naked. Before he knew it Naruto was out of bed and up against the wall eyes wide. Naruto looked at the girl carefully. She had light red hair that went a little past her shoulders, and was about the same height as Naruto. Naruto had no idea how the girl had gotten into his room or why she was in his bed. And he definitely had no idea why she was naked. Naruto didn't know what he should do with the girl in his bed, he thought it best to leave her be and went out of his room to do his morning rituals all the while thinking of the girl in his bed. Naruto got out of his shower and went to stand in front of his mirror. He was shocked when he noticed the whisker like marks on his cheeks were gone. After checking for quite some time to make sure he wasn't seeing things he changed and left the bathroom.

Naruto sat at his table thinking about his dream and the girl in his bed. Naruto had no idea what to think about either of the two things that were plaguing his mind, but he felt that they were connected. Naruto turned to his room to see a sleepy blue eyed girl stare back at him. She was holding Naruto's blanket over herself. "Good morning Naruto-kun." The girl said. Naruto was confused even more at how the girl knew him when he didn't know her.

In a dark cave three figures stood all that could be seen of them was there shadows cast from the candles around the room. "What do we do?" One of the figures asked her voice sweet and soft. The two figures looked at her then at each other.

"We get to them before the demon does." One of the figures said his voice also soft, but firm. The larger figure nodded his red eyes showing understanding.

"It's only a matter of time before he finds out. I can't distract him from knowing about it." The large figure said.

"Will he send you?" The girl asked. She had a hint of worry in her voice.

"Most likely, but my partner will come also." The larger male said. The younger man nodded in agreement.

"We will have to hurry then." The smaller male said. They all nodded and the larger male disappeared. The small male looked at the girl and turned to exit the cave. "Come sister." The figure said and they left the cave.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear?" The girl asked Naruto. Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The girl smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"You don't remember? My name is Tsune." The girl said as she sat down in one of chairs at the table. Naruto was surprised by the girl's statement.

"But how? I thought it was just a dream." Naruto said shock evident in his voice.

"No, it was very real. When you tore off the seal I was released from your body and now here I am." Tsune said as she got up. She dropped the blanket to reveal her naked form to Naruto. Naruto blushed, but couldn't look away. She put her hands together forming a seal and then nine tails formed from her lower back and her ears changed to those of a fox. Naruto gaped at the girl; in Naruto's opinion the girl was the cutest girl he had ever seen. "Now, I know you being a guy like to look at me naked, but I feel embarrassed." The girl said with a devilish grin which caused Naruto to shake his head removing bad thoughts.

"Right." Naruto said as he headed into his room followed by Tsune. He pulled out some shorts and a white tee shirt and left the room. Tsune came out shortly after back in her human appearance the clothes she wore quite big for her. Naruto thought she looked even cuter in his clothes.

"I need my own clothes." Tsune started as she looked herself over. "Let's go shopping!" Tsune said thrilled by the thought. Naruto looked at her curiously and then to his door.

"We can't. We're sealed into my apartment until tomorrow." Naruto said. Tsune looked at Naruto then the door. She walked over to the door and brushed her hand against it. Then to Naruto's surprise she turned the knob and with a loud crack the door opened.

"Not anymore." Tsune said as she started to walk out. "Make sure you bring money." She called out as she continued walking. Naruto quickly grabbed his frog wallet and chased after her. As they walked down the street they saw everyone having a good time, but stopped when they saw Naruto. Tsune and Naruto were receiving weird looks from everyone as they walked through the streets. After walking for a while they came across a clothing store and went in.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm not allowed to leave my house today." Naruto said as he looked back at the angry villagers.

"Don't worry about it." Tsune said as she looked through the clothes. She picked out a few things and went to the cashier. "Naruto, I need money." Tsune called to him as she reached the counter. Naruto reached the counter and saw the glare from the cashier.

"I don't serve demons." The man spat at Naruto. Tsune looked curiously at the man.

"Why would demons buy clothes?" Tsune asked the man. "And why would you say that to us, we don't care about things like that." The man looked at Tsune and glared at her.

"Take your business somewhere else!" The man said. Tsune looked at the man incredulously and grabbed his neck. The man was surprised by the girl's quickness and when he grabbed her arm to release himself he found he couldn't escape her grip.

"We are leaving with these clothes. You can take the money or not." Tsune said to the man her tone fierce. "However if you talk to me or him like that again, I will take your tongue also." Tsune said and released the man. He stepped back away from the girl afraid of what might happen to him. Naruto was shocked by how Tsune's mood changed so quickly. "Naruto the money." The fierce tone was gone from her and was replaced by her original sweet tone. Naruto handed her his wallet and she pulled out enough money before handing it back to him. She sat the money on the counter and placed her items in a bag and they headed out. As they were walking out Naruto noticed that now the citizens had a face of fear and stepped away from them instead of glowering at them. Naruto noticed after they stepped out of the shop Tsune started walking in the opposite direction of his house.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked. Tsune looked back at Naruto then ahead of her.

"I'm hungry and I don't like ramen." Tsune said to Naruto. Naruto nearly fell down by Tsune's comment about ramen, but remembering how fierce she was with that shopkeeper Naruto only obliged her request. They walked a little ways until Tsune eyed a restaurant and walked in with Naruto close behind. As they entered they received weird looks. Naruto looked around and notice that the restaurant was filled with prestigious people.

"Can I have a table for two, please?" Tsune asked. The host eyed the two and hesitated. He looked around the restaurant briefly before setting his eyes on the two again.

"I have a table available, but I should warn you that the meals here can be a little on the expensive side." The host said. Naruto noticed that the man didn't sound angry or hateful when he spoke.

"It's fine we have plenty of money. We just didn't feel like getting all dressy because of the festival." Tsune said with a warm smile. Naruto looked at her incredulously. _"We don't have money, I have money!"_ Naruto thought in his head. The host ushered them to a table and when they took their seats he handed them a couple of menus. "Thank you, can we start with just water while we look over the menu?"

"Certainly." The host said and signaled for a waiter. The waiter brought them their water and headed off to assist the other guests. Naruto looked at the menu and was surprised to see all the prices. He wasn't worried about money since his food bill per month was roughly 9,000 yen and he received an allowance of 27,000 yen from the Hokage. So he was sitting pretty well with saving 18,000 every month for the last two years. He may not be rich because of it, but he could afford things like this every once in a while. Tsune had already picked out what she wanted and was waiting for Naruto to give her the go ahead to order.

"Can I order?" Tsune asked. Naruto looked through the menu one last time and nodded his head, he had no idea what any of the things on the menu were and was glad she would do it. She slightly raised her hand to get the waiters attention. As soon as the waiter arrived she handed him their menus. "Can we have two Kaiseki Ryori meals served with Matcha?" Tsune asked to the surprise of Naruto. She said what she wanted so easily without even looking at the menu.

"Very fine choice young miss. I will bring it out as soon as it is ready." The waiter said and took their order to the chef. Naruto looked around curiously to see what kind of people were dining there. He looked to see a few artisans here and there. As he continued to look around he noticed two people he recognized. Hinata sat near the corner almost out of sight with an older man and a younger girl, most likely her father and sister. And in the opposite corner away from everyone sat the class prodigy Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sasuke inherited all the funds the Uchiha had accumulated and was the richest person in the village easily. And he knew that the Hyuuga also were rich, but no single person was as rich as Sasuke.

"Why did you choose this place?" Naruto asked curiously as he returned his gaze to Tsune. Tsune took a sip of water and looked around once and looked back to Naruto.

"Two reasons really: One reason is that no one has given you any dirty stares or angered looks." Tsune said. Naruto had realized that, but he figured it was because no one saw him. "The reason for that is either the people here are visiting this village and don't know you or if they live in this village but they can't be disgraceful in public."

"And the second reason?" Naruto asked. Tsune smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Today we start your training." Tsune started. "I chose this place to help you with your mannerisms. Also to get you away from ramen so you can enjoy fine cuisine. I understand since you've been living alone your entire life you have had to conserve money, but this is to help you understand life of power." Naruto was confused by Tsune's explanation. "To put it simply it will help you blend in with the upper-class of people. These people know great deals of information low and normal-class citizens can't know. By being able to act accordingly in these types of situations you can infiltrate their circle and gain their knowledge."

"How does that help me be a ninja?" Naruto asked still confused. Tsune put some thought into an explanation.

"Say you are recruited for a mission that you have to receive information from a Daimyo or a high-ranking individual. You need to first be able to receive an audience with them and act accordingly to their etiquette. If you can't convince them that you are a part of their circle they won't reveal any information." Tsune said hoping Naruto understood. Surprisingly Naruto understood and agreed with her. "While we eat I will tell you about various aspects etiquette. I will warn you now if you want to be a strong ninja you must know how to be a Jack-of-all-trades. My teachings will enforce the tradition of Knowledge is power."

"So you're only going to teach me how to be smarter?" Naruto asked not liking that idea. He'd rather be trained to out fight his opponent.

"That and more. I will create a training schedule for you with emphasis in three areas; Strength, Skill, and Intelligence." Tsune said. Naruto had no choice but to agree with her terms he wanted to get stronger to prove to the village that he could be the best. As soon as the food arrived Tsune started to instruct Naruto on how to eat and had watch how everyone else acted while eating. She started to teach Naruto about many different things.

They sat in the restaurant for about an hour and a half before they paid and left. As soon as they got outside they noticed a shocked Chouji and Shikamaru. "Naruto?" Chouji asked. They both noticed Naruto had lost his identifiable whisker marks on his cheeks, but what surprised them was that he just walked out of a high-class restaurant that didn't sell anything less than 16,000 yen dishes.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked noticing Chouji and Shikamaru. The two boys were bewildered and that sensation enhanced when they noticed a cute girl with Naruto. Naruto caught them looking at Tsune so Naruto figured he would introduce them. "Chouji, Shikamaru this is my friend Tsune. She just got to the village today." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you." Chouji said offering his hand to the girl. Shikamaru muttered something under his breath as she took Chouji's hand and shook it. Just then they heard a racket coming from the alleyway next to the restaurant Naruto just came out of.

"If you hadn't yelled I wouldn't have gotten caught, Forehead Girl!" Everyone heard Ino yell. Shikamaru groaned by the appearance of his friend.

"And if you hadn't knocked me into that eel I wouldn't have yelled, Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled as they came into view of the four standing in front of the restaurant. When the two girls noticed them they were confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ino asked. Ino and Sakura had looked the girl with them up and down and were a little jealous that she was more attractive than them.

"Shikamaru and I just came from Asuma's house after he and Shikamaru played a few games of Shougi. And then we bumped into Naruto and Tsune." Chouji said. Just then Tsune was right in front of Shikamaru her eyes glistening.

"You play Shougi?" Tsune asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru merely nodded as the girl surprised him with her randomness. "I will remember that. When I have time I would like to challenge you to a few games. But right now we have to go. It was nice meeting you two." Tsune said to Shikamaru and Chouji before she dragged Naruto back towards his apartment. Ino and Sakura just looked stunned as they were completely ignored.

"I didn't think Naruto knew any cute girls." Chouji said as he was munching on his chips.

"I didn't think Naruto could afford to eat at places like this." Shikamaru said and regretted it as Sakura and Ino pounced on him for more information about Naruto being inside the same restaurant as their Sasuke-kun.

Tsune and Naruto were walking down the street when something caught Tsune's eye. "Naruto how much money do you have?" Tsune asked randomly. Naruto looked inside his wallet and counted the contents.

"I have 1,000 yen with me, why?" Naruto asked before he was dragged off towards a store.

"Give me the money and you pick out one of those tickets." Tsune said. Naruto obliged and grabbed one of the lottery tickets as instructed. Tsune paid for Naruto's ticket as well as one for herself. She then ushered Naruto to the Hokage tower.

"What are we doing now?" Naruto asked curiously. Tsune smiled back at him and stopped when they reached the tower.

"We are going to collect our winnings for these tickets." Tsune said as she held her ticket. Naruto was confused and his eyes told her to specify. "Well, of what I've noticed you have the devil's luck. And I can never lose when it comes to gambling so the two of us have winning tickets." She said as she started to scratch her ticket revealing the grand prize combination. Naruto followed suit getting the second place combination. The prizes combined equaled 150,000,000 yen. Naruto looked shocked at Tsune who only smiled gleefully. "Now wait here and hold my bag." Tsune said as she took the two tickets into the tower.

Naruto waited twenty minutes occupying himself with watching people walk by and glare at him. Then Tsune came out holding a piece of paper and some keys. Naruto looked curiously at Tsune as she smiled gleefully. In his eyes she seemed more childish than anything else. He figured the way she acted was so no one would think she is the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha. "Let's go." Tsune said as she walked past Naruto. Naruto noticed that once again they were walking in a different direction than his apartment. They walked for a little while till they were in the area with the clan compounds.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked looking around the estates. He noticed they were walking towards a large building surrounded by forest.

"We are going to our new home." Tsune said as she stopped in front of the building. Naruto gaped at the two story building. Naruto gaped at the compound that Tsune said was theirs. He had never thought that he would be invited to a place like this let alone live in one. Tsune started walking towards the house with Naruto right on her heels.

"So this is what you did with the money?" Naruto asked figuring he knew the answer. Tsune nodded as they entered the large house. Naruto was astounded when he walked through the doors. The room they entered was the size of his entire apartment and it led to many other rooms. Naruto looked over to Tsune to find that she was gone. He looked around briefly, but figured she ran off to somewhere. He started to explore his new home. After exploring the whole house Naruto had found out there was fifteen bedrooms, an expansive kitchen, an elegant eating area, a large garden area, a huge training room, a large empty library, and a large area outside that looked like it can be used for training as well. Naruto figured that the house was not the only thing within the purchase, but some land as well.

Tsune returned to the house carrying a scroll as Naruto was looking at the training room. Tsune went up to one of the rooms and did a seal and the room was filled with all of Naruto's things from his apartment. She then walked around the house for a little looking at all the rooms. When she reached the library she took out another scroll and released the seal. The shelves were then filled completely with all kinds of books. After she was satisfied that she had been everywhere in the house she went to find Naruto. She was surprised to see that Naruto was in the barren garden area. She then walked up to stand next to him.

"We can use this to grow our own food." She said off-handedly. Naruto looked at her once and looked at the expansive, yet empty garden.

"That sounds good, but it would be nice to liven this place up with colorful flowers or something." Naruto said as he walked back into the house. Naruto went into the kitchen area and took a seat with Tsune following behind him. "So what do we do now?" Naruto asked looking straight at Tsune. Tsune looked thoughtful for a second.

"I guess we can train. You have an important test coming up in a couple days right?" Tsune said. Naruto nodded towards her question remembering the Genin exam. "Well the reason you've kept failing is you lack Chakra control so we'll concentrate on that and work on other tidbits." Naruto looked at her curiously.

"What about Jutsu?" Naruto asked hoping she would say they can work on that also.

"How about I teach you some Jutsu after you pass your graduation test." Tsune said. Naruto looked downhearted. "The better you are at control the stronger the Jutsu will be. That's why I suggest we work on control then work on Jutsu." Naruto couldn't help it. He was lousy on control and now he had to concentrate on that before he could be taught any new Jutsu.

* * *

And so ends chapter one. I hoped you liked it and look forward to any thoughts or criticisms about it. Next chapter Tsune has a secret that is found out! Naruto learns a powerful Ninjutsu! And What's this about metting a god?! Find out next time in 'The Rise of a Legend'! Until next time, slán a fhágáil ag duine (Goodbye in Gaelic).


	2. New abilities and revelations!

A/N: Well I have noticed a lot of people have added this story to their watch list and I am glad. I also want to thank you for taking an interest in my story. So let's start with the reviews.

* * *

**Brilliantteazer:** Thank you for your comment, sadly I have been told I move a bit fast-paced and I have tried to fix this, but I can't seem to get it right. I will try to not let you down and I hope you enjoy the story.

**Jfitzgerald:** I am glad you have taken a liking to the story and I will update weekly, sometimes sooner if my mood strikes me to. I am a few chapters ahead, but rather than posting them all immediately, I will hold back so it comes out at even intervals and I don't fall behind.

* * *

Now without further ado, I bring you chapter 2 of Rise of a Legend!

* * *

It had been five days since Naruto removed the Kyuubi's seal and for some reason he kept waking up beside her. There were fifteen bedrooms in their house, yet she insisted on sleeping in his room on his bed. He got up and did his normal morning routine. Tsune had him waking up two hours earlier than he would normally wake up and he would spend that time doing various things to help improve. He would take a shower and get dressed and after he was done is when Tsune would wake up and do the same. Then they ate and then they trained. Tsune had put a fountain in the garden area and that is where they started their training. They would sit on top of the fountain for as long as Naruto could and discuss academics. It took Naruto two days to fully grasp the concept of staying on top of the water, but now he could do it easily. After that they would run laps around the training area. Tsune had Naruto wear weights to increase his stamina and speed it was hard on him, but he understood why he was doing it.

After their training Naruto would leave for the academy and do his normal pre-Genin training there. Today was different however, today was the day he would take his exam to be a full-fledged ninja. Tsune had ensured that Naruto could perform the Bunshin no Jutsu as that has been the final exam the last couple of times and the technique Naruto had failed at. When Naruto got to the academy he took a seat in the back as he had started to do in the last couple of days. He did this so he could read the book Tsune had forced him to read. Since he sat in the back Shikamaru would sit next to him and sleep and Chouji on the other side of him and eat.

When the exam begun Iruka called everyone up one by one to take the exam when Naruto's turn came he went to the other room and was told to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto was satisfied by this and performed it flawlessly. Iruka and Mizuki were surprised that he had done it and passed him. They awarded him his headband and he went back to the classroom. Before he entered the classroom he tied his headband to his forehead. As he walked in he could see the shock on everyone's face.

Tsune knew Naruto was going to pass the exam and become a Genin so she went out into town to gather materials to start teaching Naruto Jutsu. A few things she needed were some scrolls and ink. Then she came to a pack of specially prepared paper and picked it out. After she had gotten everything she needed she paid and took everything to their home. When she was sure it was time for the academy to end she went to meet up with Naruto.

Naruto walked out of the academy and saw all the happy parents congratulate their children and Naruto felt that pang of remorse that he always felt when he realized he was alone. He looked around and saw Tsune looking at him enthusiastically. He quickly ran to her beaming ensuring she noticed his forehead protector.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." Tsune said elegantly. "Now let's go home and eat and then I shall start teaching you the Jutsu I promised." She said and giggled seeing the look of euphoria on his face. They quickly made way to their home and to Naruto's surprise there was food ready for them as they entered. Naruto was surprised, but not too much. After they ate Tsune took Naruto to their garden area.

"Ok I have a few things to teach you today." Tsune catching Naruto's excitement. "Ok, now I know thousands of ancient Jutsu that no one in this village can teach you."

"What?! How?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I've lived for thousands of years. I'm the oldest of all foxes with the exception of The Lady who gave birth to all Kitsune." Tsune said catching Naruto's awe. "Now first I want to teach you what you are best suited for, so I need to find out your affinity. So I want you to take this paper and channel chakra through it." She said handing Naruto a piece of paper.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked staring at the piece of paper.

"Every being is geared to a specific element from birth. I myself when I entered creation was geared towards fire and lightning, however like most ninja I trained myself to know more, my chakra affinity is that of every element." She said grabbing a sheet of the paper and put her chakra through it. At first the paper caught fire, but then suddenly it was drenched in water, then it crumpled up and then cut in half and finally disintegrated. "This is what thousands of years has awarded me, though it is not limited to just this."

"So I can do at least one of the things you did to the paper?" Naruto asked which received a nod in return. "Yosh, Let's do it." Naruto said and concentrated chakra through the paper. After a few seconds the paper split in half. "So what does that mean?"

"Your affinity is wind. It's useful for massive damage in low to high range areas the best type for assassinations and combat, but lacks in support since most wind type Jutsu are devastating to foes and allies." Tsune which earned a slow nod. "Now for the Jutsu I promised before the exam. I'm going to give you two Jutsu immediately, but that is all today unless you can handle receiving both."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Tsune thought how to explain thankfully having Naruto read the book about Jutsu levels and effects on the user.

"Well for one of them it is a B-rank Ninjutsu called Kage Bunshin and the other would most likely be considered a double S-rank due to the fact that no human has ever been gained the ability." Tsune said which startled Naruto. "Now the reason these two techniques will be first is because they will be used for your training and the double S-Rank should never be used outside of training." She said sternly.

"But why if it is so powerful shouldn't I be able to use it in battle?" Naruto said almost whining.

"The technique was originally called the Tenshugan, however I cannot teach this as I am unable to use it, but I have created an alternative called the Akkigan!" Tsune said proudly which caused Naruto to be surprised by the name. "Every god has the Tenshugan, but the only beings I or you should ever care about are Inori-sama which is our deity, the one that shelters us and falls on us to give his tasks to. The other is The Lady, Kitsunehime-sama; she is our mother and carries with her the Tenshugan. As for the Akkigan I am the only being that wields it as it is a near replica of the Tenshugan. This is one of the reasons I have been considered a demon even within my clan." Tsune said not liking to admit that she was cast out from her family.

"That doesn't explain why I can't use it in battle." Naruto said saddened by how Tsune was an outcast because of a stupid thing.

"I was getting to that." Tsune said mentally thanking Naruto for getting off the family conversation. "Well gods have infinite power, because of this they always have their Tenshugan activated. It uses a tremendous amount of chakra. My Akkigan is also the same way; it uses tons of chakra as well. I can hold the Akkigan for thirty full days but then I'm completely worn out." She said and her eyes changed from the blue she adapted from Naruto to red and then to gold with no pupil, but a thin ring of black formed inside her eye. Naruto was amazed hers eyes seemed magical and he felt like he no longer could lie to her. Her eyes shifted back to red and then blue and she let out a breath. "From what I saw you can hold the eyes for about an hour." Naruto was surprised that he could hold a technique fit for a god for longer than seconds. "However when you finish that hour you'll be completely drained of chakra. Your body is designed to be able to hold half as much chakra then myself so after you are fully trained and max out your chakra capacities you'll be to hold it for fifteen days." Naruto was shocked about what she said.

"How do you know all this?" Naruto utterly confused.

"That is only two of the features of these eyes to see how much chakra someone has max at their current state, and to be able to tell how far their body can max it out. It'll also tell you how much they have left. You'll also be able to see through any Genjutsu read any Taijutsu and Ninjutsu to the point of copying it like the Sharingan. You'll be able to tell if someone is actually dead or they are faking it, and you'll be able to see through anything. Your vision will increase to that of up to one hundred miles, and you'll be able to see in dark. Also back on chakra you'll be able to tell what nature any person is just by looking at them. It has uses, but these are the main ones." She finished her explanation and Naruto was so ecstatic.

"So how do I learn it?" Naruto asked no longer able to hold it any longer.

"It can't be learned I have to give it to you and it is going to hurt more than anything you've felt before. It takes roughly one hour and the pain will never let up. You must force yourself to stay conscious otherwise we have to start over." She said causing Naruto to gulp. "I have seals up so no noise escapes the house no one will be able to enter and no one can see in. I also have a seal ready for you to stand on to make it easier to stay conscious. Do you understand?" She asked Naruto nodded slowly. "Then follow me."

They walked into the library and Naruto saw the seal on the floor and stood on top of it. Tsune stood in front of him activated her Akkigan and holding her hand up in front of his face. "You ready?" She asked seriously. Naruto hesitated, but slowly nodded. It took less than a second and Naruto's scream ran through the whole house. Pain shot through his entire body but the most concentrated was on his brain and eyes. Naruto's scream did not stop for that entire hour even as tears ran down his face He did not fall nor did Tsune move. After it was done Tsune stepped back and Naruto fell to his knees before looking up. Tsune saw his eyes an exact replica of hers and she was proud that he had done it with out collapsing.

Naruto saw nothing but black as he tried to see, after a few minutes' colors started coming forth, but everything seemed more fluid, more beautiful, more rich and vibrant. As he looked at Tsune he could see all kinds of things floating around her and she was in her fox form.

"Why don't you look like you did when we started?" Naruto asked gasping for air with each word.

"I am, what you are seeing is my true form it is a sign that the procedure worked." She said smiling. Naruto too smiled but it didn't last as he was losing consciousness. Tsune quickly activated the Kage Bunshin before Naruto collapsed.

The next morning

Naruto woke up with a headache. He looked to his side not seeing Tsune which worried him he got up slowly his headache ebbing and he remembered the previous day. And he remembered Tsune performing a Jutsu before he collapsed he saw how much chakra she poured into it and the hand sign as well as where to channel the chakra to recreate the Jutsu. He knew the Jutsu his eyes widening at that thought. He got up quickly and ran to find Tsune in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Oh so you're up? How about it, you remember the Jutsu?" Tsune asked not turning around.

"Yeah as soon as I woke up I knew exactly how to do it." Naruto said in surprise.

"Hehe of course you did the Akkigan is the best thing you'll have for training and when your chakra increases to the point that you can hold it for an entire day it will be one of your most powerful tools." Tsune said with a smile producing two plates of food and a smile. "With this you'll know every Jutsu I have within a year. By that time you should be able to hold it for a few days." She said smile never leaving her face as she started eating.

"Anou, how are we going to do training from now on?" Naruto asked starting to eat as well.

"Well we'll work around your team meetings and things like that. But we'll always start with strength and endurance as well as working on increasing your chakra capacity. By doing this you'll gain strength, speed, endurance, and chakra, but you'll learn less Jutsu." She noticed Naruto's look of disappointment. "Trust me this is the most balanced way for you to increase your abilities, plus it will be better in the long run so that way you aren't just a powerhouse nor are you a Jutsu maniac. This way you will make the perfect ninja, well balanced and greatly powerful. As for what I teach it depends. Until we know what your team is up to I won't know how to train you." She said which alarmed Naruto. He looked at the clock and choked down his food.

"I'm going to be late!" He yelled as he ran out of the house. Tsune cleared the table and went out on an information gathering mission.

Naruto was pissed off. His mood went sour when he found out Sasuke was on his team only to cheer up a little when he found out Sakura was also. What he was mostly pissed off about was his sensei was late. Even though Naruto was pissed off he still sat still and read from the book Tsune told him to read and waited.

Tsune traveled through the village everyone stopping to gawk at her. Naruto had thought that she was cute, but the truth of the matter was that she was beyond hot. The clothes she wore were not helping change that fact either. She was wearing knee high black boots, a short black miniskirt, and her top was definitely accenting her developing assets. It was a dark red shirt that showed off her toned waist and it was cut into a v-neck allowing a lot of skin to show nothing too distasteful, but it still showed off more than most girls allowed.

She had been to a bunch of places finding the information she needed and copied it as to help with Naruto's training. She only had two more places to go, one was to meet someone the other was to a place that Tsune was afraid to go to. Her first stop was a bar in order to find the person in the village to get some items from. As she entered she was slightly disgusted by the way humans acted. Everyone in the establishment was drunk or close to it. She found her target sitting at the bar drinking sake with dango hanging from her mouth.

She walked over casually and sat next to her as quietly and stealthily as possible. It took a few minutes for the Jonin to realize she was there which shocked her. _"I didn't hear her nor sense her approaching! Who the Hell is this?!"_ The Jonin thought Scowling at the younger girl.

"Mitarashi Anko, correct?" Tsune said to the woman without looking at her. Anko cursed expecting an attack, and judging by the way this girl snuck up on her, she was sure it would be a beautiful assassination that no one would notice until the girl was long gone.

"Yeah that's right, but I don't think I've had the privilege to catch your name." Anko said knowing that someone would catch the conversation and catch the name even if it was an alias Konoha Shinobi would be able to track this girl down.

"My name is unimportant and even with it no one in this village would be able track me down with it." Tsune said knowing what Anko was thinking the moment her presence was known.

"Is that so? This bar isn't that full someone would notice an attack and be able to describe you. I'm the best in the field of assassination and even I wouldn't be able to get out of here without being noticed." Anko said earnestly her sake and dango forgotten she just needed to keep her busy long enough for Ibiki to arrive.

"If stalling for Morino-san to arrive is your only option then sadly if I were to assassinate you I would not get caught." Tsune said catching Anko off guard and went to continue before she was interrupted.

"'Were' to assassinate me? So you just enjoy sneaking into a ninja village to strike conversation with an S-rank ninja from every Bingo book?" Anko said disgusted thinking this girl was trying to put her at ease for a fatal and inattentive strike.

"Who said I snuck into this village? I'm a resident of Konoha and if you want proof my name is listed in the town attendance logs. Though you may need the Hokage's permission to view my record." Tsune said catching Anko off guard again.

"Very well your name and business if I find you telling the truth and your business is something I accept then ok, otherwise if you're lying I'll hunt you down and kill you no matter how good you are at sneaking around." Anko said malice dripping from her words. Anko's hands were tied if her name was listed in the attendance logs then she would be attacking a fellow Konoha resident without cause, what was worse is if the Hokage had to give permission to view her log then it would be the most atrocious offense with slow agonizing death at the hands of Ibiki for punishment.

"My business first then, I require poison. Not just any poison every poison. You are the only person in the village to accomplish this task. The secrecy of this task is extremely vital; as such I will pay you for each individual poison at cost with a service fee of one million yen. And if you complete the task by weeks end I'll double the payment of poison. I'll pay up front for poison cost after the task is done I'll pay the rest." Tsune said. Anko was extremely surprised, the amount this girl was about to pay was expansive. Anko waited a second to see if she was going to say anything else only to realize she was waiting for a price. Anko mentally calculated the amount for each poison and how to go about getting it and what poisons she needed; if this girl was serious about every poison then she would have to calculate the basics in as well.

"It will be about forty-seven million to receive all the poison. I also still need your name." Anko said indignantly. Tsune produced a scroll seemingly from nowhere and handed it to Anko.

"This scroll holds fifty million just in case. That is the price at cost for the poisons if you get me them by weeks another fifty million will be available plus the one million service fee, otherwise it will just be the service fee waiting. As for my name, it is…Namikaze Tsune." Anko's eyes grew wide as she saw a yellow flash from beside her and her head shot around only to find the stool empty. Anko cursed and ran out of the bar after paying her tab. Anko glanced around once before cursing and rushing to the Hokage's tower. She past Ibiki and as soon as he saw her face fell into pace with her side by side rushing to the tower.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Ibiki asked trying to get information on what Anko was scared of. Oh yes once Ibiki saw Anko's face he could tell she was scared. _"Please tell me it was a lie, god let it be a lie."_ Anko pounded into her head as she jumped through the open window of the Hokage tower With Ibiki in tow. As she arrived in the Hokage's office she saw Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai. They all looked at her curiously as she rushed past them and opened the door to the office and closed it quickly and started doing seals. Ibiki seeing this immediately closed all the windows and blinds Kakashi following suit and doing seals of his own. After both had done their seals the room was sound proof and not even a Hyuuga could see into the room.

"What has happened to cause this much secrecy, Anko?" Asuma asked as he took a guard position to the right of The Hokage in case of assassination.

"I need you to open The Yondaime's personnel file." Anko said urgently as she looked out one the blinds carefully.

"Anko that folder is so restricted it takes three blood samples to open. You can't just demand that file be open." Kurenai said annoyed by the snake witch. Kurenai never did like the woman. To Kurenai's disbelief The Hokage raised his hand to silence her and nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi walked over to the bookshelf applying chakra. The bookshelf moved away showing a large safe which he cut his hand and touched the metal opening the safe. He walked in produced one folder and put it in front of The Hokage.

"Kurenai-san and Asuma-kun, I'm sorry, but when this file is open you can not be in here I ask that you leave and I shall remind you that even you being family or a loved one of family will not protect you if you try and break the barrier which is up around this office." The Hokage said as seriously as he could to get his point across. The two Jonin bowed and walked out. Kakashi renewed both barriers and creating ten more of each to further conceal the room. "Now Anko I will open this folder, however it will only happen after you give a reason it needs to be open."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Anko said causing everyone to reel back, Anko was never formal with anyone not even the Hokage. "I was waiting for Ibiki at one of our usual bars when a girl showed up. She snuck up on me without me even noticing. I had thought that it was an assassination at first, but instead she asked for my service in acquiring specific items. I did not trust her and asked for her name before I would even consider it. After she was done with her proposition she told me her name was Namikaze Tsune." At this everyone was shocked even the Hokage. "At first I thought it was a ploy, but after she said it I saw a yellow flash out of the corner of my eye and she was gone." The Hokage considered what Anko said. This might just be speculation; however there are things that Anko said that couldn't have been from anyone else, but the Yondaime.

"I understand. The evidence you have supplied does force the opening of this folder, however there is something inside this folder that is not only private and secret, but if announced will result in death for whoever says it and whoever hears it. In this situation normally none of you would be allowed in this room when it is opened however I will need all three of you here therefore I will trust you to this secret and expect you to uphold the villages safety and not recite anything that is read from this folder." After he heard their approval he cut his thumb and placed it on the seal of the folder. He then motioned for Ibiki as lead Anbu. Ibiki did the same and The Hokage motioned for Kakashi. Kakashi as well placed his blood on the seal not sure why his blood would react to it but it did. "As the Yondaime's student you are one of the people who could be the third blood sample otherwise it would be the head of medicine, Tsunade, or Jiraiya."

The Hokage opened the folder, he had only opened it once in his entire life. He glanced at the picture of his successor idly feeling six eyes on the document as well. He eyed down to the reason why the folder had only been opened twice.

Name: Namikaze Minato

Status: Yondaime Hokage (Deceased)

Marital Status: Married (Uzumaki Kushina)

The Sandaime felt the stillness of everyone in the room read over his wife's name knowing they knew.

Children: Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Tsune

The Sandaime reread to be sure he was not seeing things. Sure it was no misreading he looked up at the shocked Jonin. "As you can see Naruto-kun is The Yondaime's son and this is the information that should never be released. And now this Tsune too is related to him which causes a new problem." The Hokage said rubbing his temples as he lifted up the first page to the next and heard Anko gasp. He looked up to see an uncharacteristic face; he looked down at the page to see Kushina.

"That's her she was just younger!" Anko said reviewing the picture and the girl she saw. Same hair color, same facial features, it was just like looking back in time. The Sandaime looked at her in a way that said 'are you sure'. "I'm positive they look too close to call it coincidence and I'm perfectly sure it wasn't Genjutsu."

"Even with taking into account it could be Genjutsu, this file is impossible to get to. I didn't even know of this name which means that someone had come into this folder after I changed his status and added Naruto. Which means that most likely Tsunade and Jiraiya came in and added her name after she was delivered, or something to that extent. No outside ninja could have gained this knowledge or any internal ninja for that fact. The truth of the matter is that you met The Yondaime's only daughter today, which means we need to find her and ensure she knows the gravity of the situation." The Hokage said eyeing Anko.

"I'll get the items she asked of me, she never told me where to meet her or when, but considering she knows at least one of the Yondaime's moves it isn't unthinkable that she would know when I have accomplished my task." Anko said already heading towards the door. She halted feeling The Hokage had something to say.

"We need Jiraiya and Tsunade back immediately if you come across them in acquiring the items send them back her saying only that it concerns the Yondaime." The Sandaime said which earned a nod and Anko was gone. "Ibiki bring the five most trusted Anbu and the top five hunter-nin. Kakashi bring me Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, and knowing my student the most attractive ninja we have within the village." The Hokage said earning an affirmative and he was then alone. _"What's going to happen next?"_

Tsune looked at the Hokage tower seeing the three ninja jump out and speed off in different directions. She smiled to herself knowing she caused a little bit of fun things to happen. And then her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown as she knew he next objective would not be as fun, but first thing was to go train Naruto for a while before hand.

Naruto had gotten home expecting to jump right into training since his new teacher took up so much time, but no matter where he looked inside the house he couldn't find Tsune anywhere. He resigned himself to just sit in the library to finish reading the book Tsune had given him. Just on cue as Naruto finished the book Tsune came into the library. Naruto glanced at her and then put the book away on the bookshelf.

"Are you ready to train?" Tsune asked and gained a nod. "Ok just for today we are skipping everything and going straight into Jutsu training. However you need to eat first and then we'll get right into it, ok?"

"Alright, but I don't know how we are going to do this." Naruto said in a sort of pout.

"Don't worry I'll explain it while we eat, foods already ready." With that they walked down stairs and sat to eat and Naruto looked expectantly. "Ok so for today I'm going to teach you a Taijutsu style I created to work in my human form that I call Kitsuken, I will also teach you Suiken, Jyuuken, Tai chi, Judo, Aikido, and Capoeira, and then a Kenjutsu style called Kitsune no O no Tourai, along with Hiten Mitsurugi, Iaido, and Escrima. And that will take up today if not then I'll teach you Jutsu till you pass out." Tsune said almost laughing at Naruto's scared face.

"You expect me to learn seven Taijutsu forms and four Kenjutsu forms in one day?!" Naruto questioned intently. "Why would I need all that?"

"Well yes I want you to learn all that today, you'll utilize the Akkigan to do it otherwise it would be impossible." Tsune said earning her a sheepish 'oh' in return. "And the reason so many different types are for one so you can pick which you want to use and so you understand how the style works so you can counter it. There are many more and I'll teach you them, but that's all for today I'll most likely teach the rest throughout this week."

"Oh, cool then, though I'll most likely pick your Kitsuken since that sounds like the best so far." Naruto said.

"You know just how to treat a girl." Tsune said seductively with a blush on her face having Naruto sputtering making her laugh in return. After they finished eating they went to the training area and Naruto took a seat.

"You know I wanted to ask you when I used the Akkigan last time there were weird symbols everywhere and I was wondering what they were." Naruto asked scratching his cheek.

"It's my original language. That's the next thing you'll learn for knowledge. And you'll spend all day tomorrow learning it." Tsune said.

"But I have to do some sort of test tomorrow with my team. I won't be able to." Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry about it that's why I taught you Kage Bunshin, from now on every morning you'll create a bunch and have them read through books while the real you will be with your team. This is what we will use to increase your Chakra capacity as well as other stuff, but don't worry about it I'll explain everything in the morning." Tsune said creating a Kage Bunshin. "Now activate the Akkigan focus completely on me if you lose your focus you won't be able to see me as I will be moving as fast as I can and I assure you it is faster than any human eye can see."

"Then how am I going to see you." Naruto asked completely confused.

"When you focus on something and it starts moving at higher speeds it will slow down for you. Time won't change, but you think it will because everything will be moving in super slow motion." Tsune said getting ready to start. "As soon as you activate your Akkigan and say Ok I'm going." She said earning a nod in return.

Naruto activated the Akkigan as he had seen Tsune doing it the night prior. After he was sure he was completely focused on her he said the magic word. "Ok." And she started, Naruto was surprised she was moving so slow and Naruto could see what muscles were tensing and which were retracting. As he was watching he realized that with each thing she did he magically knew it. After an hour of this Naruto knew everything about each style Tsune had taught him and promptly fell asleep. Now Tsune had the task of finishing her days work and after she put Naruto in his bed and left to the only Inari shrine in fire country.

It didn't take her long to reach the shrine. When she reached it nobody was around except an older man leaning on a cane and a beautiful young white haired woman standing next to him. Instinctively Tsune felt their auras and knelt down behind them and bowed her head.

"You have chosen an interesting path young one." The old man said not looking at her.

"The rest of your family has asked us to turn your status to 'Nogitsune' because of your actions." The woman said also not turning around. Tsune knew not to voice her words until they allowed it.

"We feel that after you had recreated our noble Tenshugan many of our family became jealous and labeled you as nothing more than evil." The old man said finally turning towards Tsune along with the woman. "We do not view it that way. We see it as you have created your own technique to increase your own self and recognized that by giving you your ninth tail. Our concerns lie with the most recent of events."

"You allowed yourself to be controlled by a mortal an accursed Uchiha no less." The Woman said disdainfully. "Then you allowed yourself to be imprisoned for twelve years by a mortal. And now you stay with the mortal you were imprisoned within. Now we would like to hear your defense on this matter before we pass judgment." The woman offered a gentle face though Tsune knew it was only because she was her daughter and if she was any other being the woman would not allow a defense.

"As you said I did create the eyes to become stronger, but in no way did I intend for them to allow me to reach you, they were just something I wanted to have." Tsune said kindly. The old man nodded accepting her answer. "As for that accursed Uchiha, he asked for my help to destroy Konoha when I refused he used the Sharingan before I could activate my Akkigan with the time he gained from his attack he stole my Hoshi no Tama and corrupted it gaining control over me. I have no other excuse for this. The leader of Konoha offered his help of ridding the control however the only way to do so would be for me to be trapped. I never wanted to attack the village and it was killing me to do it so I agreed. As he promised it would only be for twelve years. He made me promise to train his son in his stead and that is why I am with the mortal now." Tsune said awaiting their Judgment. The old man looked at the woman next to him before turning towards the shrine leaving the matter up to the woman.

"I condone your actions regarding both being sealed and staying with the mortal. And sadly I do not think you could have done anything about the Uchiha. Therefore my stand is you will still remain in selection for the Myobu as soon as you feel ready to return to us." The woman said filling Tsune with hope and joy. "Now you wished to ask something of us?"

"The boy I'm training is my disciple, but in order to fully train him I wished to be allowed the family rights." Tsune said catching the woman's shock. "I know no mortal has ever been allowed such an opportunity, but my eyes tell me that he has the ability to join the Kitsune. He already follows some of our principles and is willing to get stronger both physically and mentally. Mostly however he is like me without caring family around him. I know that I am an outcast of my family, but I at least have a mother and I wish him to know that as well." Tsune said. The woman looked down, she would never admit it openly, but Tsune was always her favorite. This was not something that she could permit, for she didn't have the authority which means it fell to the old man to allow or deny.

"I will allow it." The old man said turning surprising both females. "However this will cost me favor amongst all the other gods. If you do this he must be known throughout my domain within three years of the rights. If he is not the punishment is you will no longer be allowed in mine or Kitsunehime's graces and be turned mortal as well as be stripped of all your power." Silencing the woman before allowing her to speak.

"He will be known, I promise. You will not regret this, Inari-sama." Tsune said determination in her eyes. Inari produced a scroll from nowhere the size of Tsune and tossed it to her feet and produced another scroll half the size.

"This is my honor I'm trusting you with do not fail me." Inari said tossing the other scroll to her feet and disappearing. The woman was shocked never has any god allowed a mortal to be allowed into his court. Inari was trusting Tsune with more than his honor but his rank as god as well.

"It appears you are not just my favorite, but his as well. I trust you not to fail and this should help as well." The Woman said producing a scroll as well handing it to Tsune which she graciously took.

"Thank you, Kitsunehime-sama; I will not fail your trust." Tsune said allowing a tear to fall. Kitsunehime bowed and vanished as well. Tsune grabbed the three scrolls and dashed to Konoha, she would not allow her promise to be broken and she knew Naruto would not let her down.

* * *

And there you are end of the new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now for some translations.

* * *

**Tenshugan:** God's eye

**Akkigan:** Devil's eye

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Shadow clone Jutsu

**Kitsuken: **Fox fist

**Suiken:** Drunken fist

**Jyuuken: **Gentle fist

**Kitsune no O no Tourai: **Advent of the foxtail

* * *

Well there you have it. More information and abilities of the Akkigan will be revealed in later chapters. In the next chapter Naruto's heritage is revealed! Appearence of a new Bloodline! And what are the three scrolls Tsune was given? Find out next time on 'Rise of a Legend'! До свидания (Do cveedaneeña: Goodbye in russion. Not one hundred percent sure I got the english form right, but it's the best I could get.)


	3. Betrayal!

Well, well, well. I've noticed alot of people favorited this story and add it to your alerts list. I appreciate your support and hop that I can continue to live up to your expectations. Now for some reviews.

**Genaroge1:** Thank you for your support and glad to see a fellow Sasuke hater, and over powered Naruto lover. I will continue working and hope that you enjoy the story.

**.Insanity:** As I have mentioned in the prior chapter I will update at an even flow of time. I am glad I do this because this week I actually was struck with massive writers block until two days ago when I was suffering from a massive hangover.

**Bandgsecuritiyaw:** Thank you for your comment and I hope that I can keep it good.

* * *

A/N: Now I didn't mention this earlier and I'm sorry, but I will right down all the attacks and Japanese words at the end of the chapter even if they have been used in prior chapters. I won't do this for obvious ones like Kitsune(fox), Teme(bastard), Dobe(deadlast, loser), etc...

Now I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

The next morning

Naruto woke up in his bed again. He got up and got ready for the day when he got downstairs he saw three scrolls two oversized and one small one he looked away from them to see Tsune sitting at the table a serious look on her face with food set before her. Naruto took his usual seat and waited for Tsune.

"I have important news for you." Tsune said her seriousness never dropping. Naruto nodded eyeing the scrolls again. "You have read the books of Inari-sama and Kitsunehime-sama, correct?" Naruto nodded allowing Tsune to continue. "I talked with them yesterday and they have allowed you to enter into the family of Kitsune." At this Naruto eyes grew wide. "There is a price however; you have three years to prove that you are worthy to be within his family. If you don't its bad news for both of us." She said seeing the look of determination on Naruto's face.

"I will prove it, I promise!" Naruto said fiercely. Tsune smiled at his words and started to eat. "So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked starting to eat as well.

"You have to sign your name in all three scrolls with your blood. The big one is to allow you into Inari's family. The second biggest one is to start your fox training, and the small one is the summoning contract for foxes which only has Inari-sama's and Kitsunehime-sama's signatures in it." Naruto was astonished. "After you put your name in the two big scrolls I will return them to Inari-sama as for the summoning contract that will be yours as you will be the only master fox summoner in the world."

"Oi, I thought summoning contracts were bigger that's only a tenth of the size." Naruto said remembering from reading one of the books Tsune had him read.

"That is because the contract only has two names; the more names the bigger the contract. Normally you would never find a contract that small, but there are exceptions. Now as for training, it will change again. Fox training is one of the hardest types of training in the world it would normally take a hundred years to finish. Upon finishing you receive your second tail. We however only have three years and you still have to keep up with your duty with the village, so you will have to step up and train exceptionally hard." Tsune said placing a book on the table. "This is the first volume of the basics there are nine hundred and ninety nine more for just the basics." Naruto's nearly bulged out. "You'll have to read through each and everyone one and make sure you understand them. Jutsu training will be limited because of this as such we'll only have about five minutes a day to use your Akkigan as you will need to hold no less than a hundred Kage Bunshins throughout the whole day." Naruto was shocked. "And not only do you need the basics of fox training but other knowledge to. This is very important Naruto. You can not slack at all; you have to give everything you have as soon as you sign the scrolls."

"I understand I won't let you or anyone else down." Naruto said finishing his food and grabbing the biggest scroll. He cut his finger and signed his name and the same for each scroll. "Let's start." Naruto said creating one hundred Kage Bunshins and grabbing the first volume while his clones grabbed the books as Tsune handed them out.

Naruto sat next to a tree in the training area waiting for his sensei for the final test to be a Genin. He was adamantly reading while waiting. On his way to the training field he had realized he had forgotten that his sensei said not to have breakfast, but didn't really care if he puked or not. It was three hours after he got there that his sensei finally got there and told them the test. Naruto idly glanced at Sakura and Sasuke realizing he was the only one who ate. He wanted to get back to his training book but he wouldn't be able to until he had gotten a bell.

"When I say start come after me with everything you got." Kakashi said waiting for one of them to interject, when no one responded he started. "Ok, start!" Kakashi said which cause Sasuke and Sakura to dart off leaving only Naruto and Kakashi behind. Kakashi noticed Sasuke and Sakura hiding, but eyed the blonde incredulously. "Now, shouldn't you be trying to get a bell?" Kakashi said idly noticed Naruto was scanning over him.

"Yeah, but I don't know that much Ninjutsu and no Genjutsu, plus you're a Jonin so hiding would be pointless. My only option is thus Taijutsu." Naruto said still scanning Kakashi. Kakashi smiled with his eye. He reached into his hip pouch producing a book. Naruto noticed this and decided to follow suit producing his own book. To Kakashi's surprise the books were the same and his eye widen seeing Naruto hold the same stance as he did.

"Oi, Oi, where'd you get that book?" Kakashi asked nervously. Naruto knew that anyone else looking at the book would think it was not what it actually was, but Naruto didn't care to answer as he picked his ear and continued reading waiting for his opportunity. Sakura and Sasuke watched from their hidden locations thinking Naruto was an idiot. "Well if you won't start I will." Kakashi said disappearing from view reappearing behind Naruto hands in the Tora seal. "You should never leave your back exposed."

"I left it exposed for you to take advantage." Naruto said grinning as he reached his hand behind his back swiftly grabbing Kakashi's hands surprising him. Naruto used Kakashi's own strength to lift himself off the ground and using both legs in a scissor motion. Kakashi leaned back to dodge the attack catching Naruto's smile. _"He knew I was going to do that! A trick!?"_ Kakashi thought glancing at the bells realizing too late it was another trick he looked up to see Naruto gone. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of a bell behind him. He quickly turned around to see Naruto reading his book holding a bell. "Oi, for a Jonin you were tricked way too easily." Naruto said not taking his eyes off the book.

Kakashi replayed everything that happened and didn't see any opportunity Naruto had to get his bell. "How did you get the bell you had no opportunity?!" Kakashi said eyeing the blonde carefully waiting to find out how he got the bell and then take it back from him.

"You're right I had no opportunity to get the bell. Until now." Naruto said smiling. Kakashi's eyes widened again as he heard another sound of the bell to his side he noticed just in time to see Naruto run off into the woods. Kakashi cursed at himself throwing a shuriken at the clone and running after Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide and mouths agape. They were surprised to see what exactly Naruto had done. They knew Naruto would pass because of this and they needed to get Kakashi's other bell quickly. Sasuke appeared next to Sakura Surprising her.

"I need a bell!" Sasuke said seeing Sakura's eyes widen. "I need your help Kakashi is too good for me, if you help me get his remaining bell I'll snatch Naruto's as well and give it to you." Sasuke said. Sakura considered this and nodded vigorously knowing she could be with him if they both had a bell. Sasuke laid out a plan for Sakura and they both ran off after Kakashi and Naruto. Behind where they were standing stood a frowning Naruto. The truth was Naruto hadn't stolen a bell from Kakashi he had stolen both, but not even Kakashi knew that. So Naruto went into the training area and sat next to one of the logs and started reading.

Kakashi was chasing after 'Naruto' he was surprised by his speed and then all of a sudden Kakashi didn't feel his presence anymore. _"How can he hide his presence completely like that?! Not another trick?!"_ Kakashi thought looking down to see that he in fact only had one bell. _"So Naruto does have a bell and it was a trick to lure me out here, but where is he? I have to get that bell back!"_ Kakashi thought but was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke and Sakura closing in on him. _"Well at least two understand teamwork."_ He thought as he started reading his book. Naruto couldn't be stopped at the moment. Sasuke saw that Kakashi was stationary and enacted his plan.

Naruto looked up at the timer to see less than a minute left and looked at the clearing to see Kakashi coming out with a tied up Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto and looked at the clock just to see it go off. _"Damn! I can't just pass Naruto, but he technically did what I said. However he didn't grasp the concept of this test these two did however. What am I going to do?"_

"How long have you been here?" Kakashi asked truly curious. Naruto looked up at him with a disappointed face.

"Ever since I stole the bells from you." Naruto said. Kakashi's eyes widen catching plural on bells and grabbed his bell and realized it was not his. Sasuke and Sakura caught it as well and had a sour face.

"You stole both bells from him?!" Sakura screamed indignantly. Naruto looked back down at his book as he produced two bells.

"Yeah, when you caught me at your side it was a clone I had used Kawarimi with. What you heard and saw wasn't him taking the bells it was him putting the new bell on you. I had already taken the bells silently when you thought my clone had taken it. After my clone lured you away far enough it deactivated itself." Naruto said not looking up from his book.

"Very clever." Kakashi thought knowing exactly why he had stolen both bells and stayed behind, but something must have interfered with his plans. "Why'd you take both? You only needed one did you want to be the only one to pass?" Kakashi asked catching the disdain on Sasuke and Sakura's face.

"You would sabotage our chances of passing?!" Sasuke yelled. "We were supposed to be a team!" He said Sakura nodded furiously.

"I too thought we were a team at least until I heard your plan to take the last bell and coax me into giving mine to Sakura! Yeah that really does show what it's like to be a team!" Naruto yelled finally looking up from his book. Sakura and Sasuke flinched. They hadn't expected Naruto to have heard their plan. "I stole both bells to give one to each of you as Kakashi being a Jonin it would be impossible otherwise."

"If you did it anyone could do it!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "Sasuke is stronger, smarter, and a better ninja than you!" Kakashi frowned at that statement knowing that there were only a few people within the village who could actually get a bell from him.

"Did the two of you get the fake bell?!" Naruto yelled accusingly. Sakura bit her tongue they had failed even going at it together Kakashi was always a step ahead of them. Sasuke turned to glare off to the side of him furious and disappointed at himself. "Hell this wasn't even a passable test; I shouldn't have even been able to get a bell. I was just lucky he underestimated me so much he fell into my tricks otherwise he'd still have all the bells. The purpose of this test was teamwork!" Naruto yelled catching all three with him by surprise. Kakashi didn't know how Naruto had figured it out. "And we all failed and quite honestly I'm glad we failed. I will never be able to work with the two of you since you're willing to get rid of me so easily I'd rather go back to the academy for another year and get a different team and try again!" Naruto tossed Kakashi the bells and walked away from the three stunned faces.

"Those who break the rules are trash, those that abandon their team are worse than trash!" Kakashi said looking at the two left with him. The ropes came undone as he turned around. "Just from his explanation Naruto had dragged me away knowing I would chase after him for the bell. He stayed behind to give you each a bell and take the punishment for not having a bell. He switched my bell to make me think he just grabbed one for himself to protect you two. It was perfectly done so he could protect you two and allow you to pass. You betrayed him before he had a chance. Because of that you two are utter failures. I can't pass you two and because it has to be a three man cell I can't pass Naruto, but that is until I talk to The Hokage about apprenticing Naruto. You two will be sent back to the academy and will have to try again next year." Kakashi said disappearing. Sakura was saddened by this turn of events. She knew now Naruto was the best of them and they screwed up.

Contrary to Sakura's feelings Sasuke was pissed off. _"All because of that Dobe and that stupid Sensei I can't move on!"_ Sasuke thought before he started walking away a smile on his face. _"Oh we'll see about that I'm not going back to the academy! I have far too many high connections for that!"_ Sasuke thought as he walked away Sakura silently on his heels.

Naruto was walking down the road silently reading. He had five hours before he said he would be home. Part of him wanted to go home and start learning from Tsune, but the other part wanted to just walk. So that's what he did just walked. He felt a presence that seemed familiar and saw Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino with an older guy heading towards him. He was about to just walk past them, but Shikamaru spoke to him.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked curiously. Naruto looked at them and noticed they had stopped.

"Oh my team survival exam thing is over so I decided to take a walk. What about you guys?" Naruto asked seeing their bright faces.

"Oh we finished ours as well and decided to go out to eat to celebrate. Want to join us it'll be good to have at least four out nine of the newly formed Genin together." Shikamaru said.

"Oh if that's the case then I should let you guys go without me, won't feel right seeing as my team failed." Naruto said casually catching all four with him off guard. Asuma noticed Naruto didn't look disappointed for not making it, so clearly he should have passed.

"How could you guys lose you had Sasuke-kun, and undoubtedly Sakura should have been smart enough to come up with a plan of attack." Ino said completely surprised.

"Did you guys fail because of not working as a team?" Asuma asked figuring that was it.

"Huh, I guess you could put it that way, but it would be more accurate to say Sasuke and Sakura failed. I passed the test, but since it's all three or none I failed also." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Chouji said. All four members of team ten were shocked when Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

"I'll explain while we eat." Kakashi said smiling. Asuma and his team nodded as the six of them went into the barbeque shop and found a place to sit. Everyone looked at Kakashi expectantly as Naruto read his book. Kakashi produced a serious air around him and his smile faded. "This year I actually thought I was going to get a passing team, but other than Naruto they shouldn't have been allowed to be ninja." Kakashi said surprising the three Genin, Asuma figured for Kakashi to not pass them was expected, but to say they should never be ninja is something you don't play around with.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun was the number one rookie this year. Of course he should be able to be a ninja." Ino protested. Naruto shook his head at the absurdity of all the girls that liked Sasuke.

"He means that those two had shown qualities that would get them or those around them killed. Even if they were to have put forth teamwork, sadly, Kakashi's saying they betrayed one of the teammates." Asuma said sullenly. He had seen many hopefuls like that and they never did become Ninja and if they did they ended up as missing-nin.

"I've already handed in my report suggesting the immediate removal of their status, and suggested that they never be allowed back into the academy." Kakashi said not allowing arguments.

"What about Naruto if he passed that must mean a lot coming from you?" Asuma said knowing Kakashi would have done the bell test like himself.

"He showed great ability in teamwork and managed to get both bells from me by himself." Kakashi said smiling looking at the unfazed Naruto.

"Both bells from the famous copycat ninja?" Asuma asked wide eyed looking at the boy. The other three looked at him in amazement not even the three of them together had gotten Asuma's bells.

"To be able to get the bells from someone of Kakashi's level your skills must be that of Jonin or higher." Shikamaru said knowing Kakashi's reputation.

"Not really, he underestimated me too much allowing me to trick him several times. It was just luck and him not being fully prepared. If he would have thought of me as an equal or been more aware I would have lost easily." Naruto said flipping his book closed as food arrived.

"I've been meaning to ask, did he get that from you Kakashi?" Asuma asked referring to the reading. Kakashi just shook his head as they all began to eat.

The Hokage looked at all the reports from the Jonin sensei and was mainly surprised by Kakashi's requests. Not only did he suggest immediate admonishment of Sasuke and Sakura from anything Ninja related, but also requested Naruto be transfer to him as his apprentice. When it came to situations like this The Hokage hated his job especially since shortly after he received Kakashi's report Homura, Koharu, Danzou, and the Daimyo's emissary had entered his office to refute Kakashi's decision. They demanded to allow team seven as a legitimate Genin team or be impeached. When he objected they took it upon themselves and went around his decision and instated team seven and took his authority over that team away from him. From now on anything to do with that team would be under the advisors or Daimyo's control. Now in front of him stood Sasuke and Sakura with Homura, and Koharu behind them and they were waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to arrive.

Naruto and Kakashi were heading towards the Hokage tower as they were instructed to by the Anbu messenger. When they arrived in the office they were surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi knew that his suggestion was turned down and they would be put into a Genin team. He immediately noticed the displeasure on The Hokage's face which means his hand was forced.

"Finally, you better not be late anymore Kakashi-san." Sasuke said his voice oozing with venom. Kakashi had the right mind to beat the living shit out of the brat. Even Naruto was going to attack until Homura spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi you are hereby placed as Jonin sensei to team seven consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. However it is the council's decision that all your team missions will go through us and not The Hokage. It is also our decision after reviewing your report that you will not act as leader of the team, but instead only as teacher. When it comes to missions you are not to be involved and Uchiha Sasuke will be in charge of all team operations." Homura said. Kakashi was about to interject, but The Hokage subtly raised his hand stopping Kakashi, his face showing it got worse.

"Training will also be determined by Uchiha Sasuke and if any reports of you missing, being late to, or object to the training you will immediately lose your position as well as placed under arrest for treason. This is neither up to discussion nor debate this is the council's decision and will not change. This decision is for both of you Uchiha Sasuke is in charge and if we find out that either disrupted our decision the consequences will hold." Koharu said and the two elders started leaving. Kakashi's fists were tightening causing blood to flow. The usually calm Ninja was going over the deep end and he was ready to kill something. He looked over to see Naruto was in the same boat as him and he was sure that neither could hold on to the edge much longer before they shared a cell in Konoha's notorious prison. After the two elders left Sasuke turned to them.

"Well Kakashi-san, Dobe, training will start at seven sharp we'll have a mission ready for us by noon. Remember don't be late otherwise suffer the consequences." Sasuke said haughtily as him and Sakura left. Kakashi destroyed the closest thing to him which had been a very expensive looking chair. This however didn't come even close to subsiding his rage and he wondered why Naruto wasn't destroying things with him. He looked at Naruto and noticed blood was flowing freely from both hands, but he stood there waiting trying to be as courteous to The Hokage as possible. This meant Naruto like himself knew there was nothing The Hokage could do.

"My apologies Hokage-sama I will replace it." Kakashi said straightening up. His anger quelled a little remembering where he was.

"I was expecting a lot more damage do not worry about it. Now I will tell you both, know this is forced and there is nothing that even I can do about it. I've been told that they are to also be admitted into the Chuunin exams as well without any objections." The Hokage said pulling out a bottle and a cup. Kakashi knew The Hokage gave up drinking years ago, for him to have willingly broken his vow to never touch the stuff again means he too is in the same situation as him. "Naruto-kun I'm sorry to say, but because of this you will most likely not be getting any training from Kakashi. I will find you a private instructor to ensure you are taught well."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said which caused both men to look at him. They looked at his hands to see he was using Anbu sign language. 'The room is most likely tapped and you offering help will put you in danger of consequences.' Naruto signed to the two in the room. Kakashi walked around the room and found twelve elite Anbu listening devices. "I'll just train with Sasuke and Sakura if I don't get as far as them that must mean I was never a good ninja in the first place."

Kakashi signaled to the Hokage that there were twelve listening devices, but no imaging. The Hokage nodded. 'That was clever of you to catch Naruto-kun; however I still suggest an alternate sensei.' The Hokage signed saying something irrelevant in its place.

'I will, but none that you or Kakashi know so as to keep you safe. I will find someone in which you two can't know who it is.' Naruto signed while saying something to keep the conversation going.

'Naruto you are already beyond your years you don't have to take this responsibility on yourself.' Kakashi signed adding tidbits to the conversation.

'Don't worry about it I'll be fine. I will be known throughout the world within three years and I will be the greatest Hokage ever.' Naruto signed and finished his part of the conversation with a goodbye and left. The Hokage looked at Kakashi intrigued and they silently agreed to part.

Naruto noticed an Anbu trailing him as he left the tower most likely to find out where he lived since Naruto hadn't told anyone that he had moved into an estate. He would not allow his home to be invaded or Tsune to be put in danger so he was just wondering around town leading the Anbu away from figuring out where he lived. Naruto passed by an alley and immediately felt Tsune's presence coming from it. He looked at her slightly to see she looked like an old woman as she came out of the alley.

"My young man you look like you study a lot." Tsune said. Naruto caught on knowing from the first book Tsune gave him to read about codes that she needed information.

"I do study a lot. I plan to be extraordinary." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"I see can you teach me what you have learned?" Tsune asked.

"No I'm sorry I was told it was advantageous to keep what I learned from others." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right it is good to hold back what you share." Tsune said glad Naruto was as good as he was on codes already.

"Yeah, I just wish I learned to block out what wasn't important." Naruto said reading his book and walking along. It didn't take long for Tsune to find the man in a mask and place a Genjutsu on him. She caught up to Naruto hidden from the Anbu and they took off towards their house. The Anbu then ended up following the illusion of Naruto for hours until he realized it was a Genjutsu and had no idea when or how he fell for it.

Naruto had finished telling Tsune about his day and she could not believe how petty the humans were being. She figured the only reason he had not done something about the two was because if he was placed under arrest he would break his promise. So the two of them knew that their training was going to be the only training that he received and he would have to be at that training ground earlier than seven. So Naruto continually read until Tsune wanted him to learn as many Taijutsu forms as he could.

* * *

Tsune and Naruto's actual discussion

("Are you being followed?" Study is an ambiguous synonym of follow. "I am being followed by one person." Extraordinary is a pronominal form of one. "Can we communicate?" The sentence correlates to Naruto's sign language, communicate is a synonym to teach. "No he's good he would see it." Advantageous is a synonym for good, keep refers to hiding. The sentence shows the one following would see it. "Do you want me to conceal your actions?" Hold back is a synonym of conceal. "Yeah he's the one with the mask." Block out is a synonym of mask.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter three. I wrote the actual discussion just in case you were wondering. I use this type of code quite frequently and it isn't that easy to learn, because you have to think through everything that is said to actually understand it. I'm not sure if it is an actual type of code, it's just something I thought of when I was in high school and used it with whatever girlfriend I had at the time so in case we were caught passing notes we wouldn't get in trouble, or what we were talking about wouldn't be known by anyone else. Now then for this week let's learn german. Auf Wiedersehen. (Goodbye in German)


	4. Friendship blossoms!

A/N: Here I am again another chapter for your veiwing pleasure. But first the reviews.

* * *

**Austin316v1:** You're on the right track with your comment. Though Tsune will avoid transforming into her full form, less she cause problems for Naruto.

**Gravenimage:** Yep, I have read every chapter that is out. I can't wait to see more of Sage Naruto myself. This chapter will have something you may be interested in.

**Spear-of-the-doomed:** It is my opinion that everyone was kept in the dark about the massacre. So my story will take that opinion, however about the movement against them, well I'll let that unfold in the story.

**Elisa950:** To answer your questions: 1)Kyuubi is still Tsune and she is the second main character, but I there is no Tsune in the character select so it's just Kyuubi. 2)I'm a hater I know, but I can't stand those two characters so yes, they will look extremely bad. 3)Sorry to say I already decided against a FemKyuubi/Naruto, it's a good pairing when done right, but I had other plans. If you would like I could make you an offshoot one-shot with this story as a basis for a FemKyuubi. And thank you for your love. 3

**CW:** It isn't the council that took over, they had the Daimyo force it. Making SAsuke team leader was just because they thought that with him as a team leader he would force Kakashi to teach him everything and he would exceed Kakashi quickly, being a 'prodigy' and all. 1,000 books for the basics actually seemed like a small number to me since each stage has that number it's only 3,000 books to read that usually takes a hundred years. And I don't think Kakashi is all to good with seals as the seal he used in the canon was actually quite weak. Thank you for your support. :)

**Challenger:** Kakashi has a low chakra supply as he told Naruto during his futon training. So Kakashi wouldn't be able to do it, especially with showing the technique to Sasuke. He wouldn't lie about the level of technique because if Sasuke asked anybody about it and found it was a lower level Kakashi would be in trouble. And Naruto doesn't want to risk anyone getting in trouble because of him, so he just declined all help from everyone beside Tsune.

**drkvampira:** Thanks for the love, I would've posted another chapter because of your review, but my brain froze and I haven't wrote anything new for this story in a week. So just in case my brain freeze continues I'm going to keep it once a week and hope my posts don't catch up to what I have written.

**Aikori Shukrai:** I meant to look, but I forgot. Even if it isn't a code that is used I won't claim to have done it first. THank you for your support.

**Crackerbox9:** I devoloped it when I was in high school it took a little while to do it. But now I can write things in that code with ease. I used to struggle when I in class trying to remember all the synonyms used, but after a while it came with ease.

**Tedlay, Guyverzero, Alkmon, Bumike99, Geetac: **Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Next day

Naruto was at the training grounds at exactly 6:45 book in hand reading. He and all his clones had finished their first volumes so the real Naruto was on volume one hundred and one. Naruto knew if he kept this up he would be done with basics in nine more days. Kakashi arrived at exactly seven o'clock followed by the other two five minutes later. Naruto didn't even look up from his book. He knew he was going to be singled out anyways. Sure enough after Sasuke came he told everyone what they would be doing Kakashi was to make a shadow clone and teach Sakura Genjutsu while Sasuke learned Ninjutsu and Naruto was just supposed to stay out of their way. This went on for five hours tiring Kakashi out. At noon they all walked into the mission selection area and they saw team eight and ten there as well.

Ino got Chouji and Shikamaru's attention seeing Team seven. They were confused after what Naruto and Kakashi had said the day prior. Sasuke left the group to retrieve their mission which prompted team ten to talk with them. Naruto noticed this and hoped to god Shikamaru knew about cryptology.

"Ah Shikamaru remember I was telling you about that fox yesterday." Naruto said hoping he caught on. Shikamaru was about to say something but he stopped his head wrapped around the word fox. _"Fox, we didn't talk about a fox yesterday. Fox. Trick. Deceive. Mislead! We can't talk openly!"_ Ino was about to say something, but his team had already come up with a way to communicate silently and Ino caught the signal from Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that fox was cunning. I never thought it would enter the fight like that." Shikamaru said in response to the code Naruto gave him. Kakashi caught on instantly. Even though Chouji and Ino knew to not talk about yesterday they didn't know what they were talking about.

"I guess even foxes need to know the basics." Naruto said fake smile in place. _"Cryptology basics, I'll need to take the first letter from each word and apply it to cipher. If it's basic then it will only be one letter from its true place. I'll have to gauge which direction from his first code."_ Shikamaru thought. He was idly surprised with Naruto; he didn't think he knew how to communicate in secret while talking in the open. "Thinking back a little a venomous snake bit him six times." Naruto said. _"He said six, a six letter word, take out the single letter words and you get either U, c, m, w, t, and c or… Sakura!"_ Shikamaru thought.

"Did Naruto tell you about the fox Sakura?" Shikamaru asked to see if she was in on the code or she was the problem.

"No, like I care about foxes anyway." Sakura said indignantly turning towards Sasuke who was waiting for one of the advisors to get there. _"So she's the problem we can't talk openly in front of her. I need to find out whom else."_ Shikamaru thought.

"Anyway back to what we were talking about. Exile is perfect for me, though foxes enjoy their families. I'd love to go at least eight days without anyone though I'd be found on the seventh." Shikamaru said hoping the hint got through. Shikamaru saw Naruto about to say something, but Kakashi responded first.

"Very doubtful it's just impossible because of your mother. She'd find you in 6 seconds." Kakashi said eye in the form of a smile. _"If Kakashi is in on the code then the first six words spell out…Uchiha! We can't talk in front of Sasuke and Sakura. If that's the case then this team is forced most likely not by the Hokage otherwise they wouldn't be using code. Anbu must be trailing them also otherwise Naruto wouldn't have needed to use a code to start the cipher. This is bad!"_

"She's not fast for a while after she wakes up so I could get away from her. At least if it's after one and before four I'd get away." Shikamaru said hoping they would talk with him openly. Naruto was one of his friends not as close as Ino or Chouji, but a friend none-the-less.

"Not! Zabuza is probably not for fighting with her. So I doubt you would survive. I'd say she's a six on the 'evil scale', but a three on the 'I'll leave you alone scale'." Kakashi said smiling. _"Damn I don't even know if he's telling the truth or code it sounds too accurate. Anyway three letter word six words in. E, v, g, that doesn't make any sense how about six letters because that sentence seems weird. My Place. So he wants to meet at his house when? Oh that's what the three was for. I guess that's everything until then."_ Shikamaru thought.

"Ok, ok I got it my moms troublesome. We'll see you guys around." Shikamaru said signaling for his team to follow. Shortly after he left Sasuke came with the mission and they left. The Hokage had seen the two groups talking and was surprised with how clever Naruto was being. He couldn't help but smiling at how much Naruto had grown in such a short time.

After they were done with their mission Sasuke and Sakura left and Naruto and Kakashi started walking. He knew Naruto and him were being followed, but was surprised to feel five Anbu following them. Kakashi was about to encase them in a Genjutsu, but Naruto stopped him and instead they kept walking. Naruto passed an alleyway and he stopped feeling Tsune's presence. Kakashi followed suit.

A little girl came out with a ball and walked to Kakashi. "Play with me?" The girl asked Kakashi, but before he could decline Naruto interfered.

"We can't right now, but there is a group of kids playing make believe down the street." Naruto said smiling at Tsune.

"Ok." Tsune said and started heading down the street from where they came. A second later Kakashi noticed the five Anbu kept going even though they were still standing there.

"Let's go, Shikamaru should be at your place by now." Naruto said confusing Kakashi on what exactly had happened. It took them a few minutes to reach Kakashi's apartment and saw team ten and they looked terrified. Kakashi started to walk to his apartment and saw it open and heard cursing from inside.

"The door was open a little when we got here we thought you were waiting inside, but Anko was there instead, and well…" Asuma started to say but was afraid to finish.

"She was wearing just a towel and when she saw us she was surprised and dropped her towel." Shikamaru finished for Asuma a little too casual for seeing a naked Anko. Kakashi glanced to look at Naruto and found that he was gone and he heard more curses from inside the apartment from both Anko and Naruto. Kakashi slowly walked into the war zone to see Naruto laying on his bed reading and Anko ruffling through his fridge. Upon seeing Kakashi, Anko's temper rose.

"Why do all these people keep coming into your apartment? And what are you doing here your usually out till late?!" Anko yelled Naruto couldn't help laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Well this is my apartment so I should be able to come and go as I please and I asked Shikamaru to come by. The real question is why you are here?" Kakashi asked amused by the situation.

"A water pipe burst in at my place so I was without water. Your apartment was the closest that I knew of so I came here so I could take a shower and wash my clothes. I thought you'd be out late and you never have company so I thought it'd be ok to break in." Anko said her anger subsiding a little, not too much as she was still furious about the free show she had inadvertently given.

"Is it safe?" Asuma asked walking in with his team following slowly behind. Naruto noticed the blush on both Chouji and Ino's face as they looked at Anko. She fumed at seeing them again and stormed over to the bed and sat next to where Naruto was laying. Everyone was curious why Naruto wasn't getting the shit handed to him, but it could wait.

"Why are all four of you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Ino and Chouji wouldn't get off my back about the whole conversation and wanted to know everything and we didn't know where you lived so we asked Asuma and he got curious about the situation also." Shikamaru said muttering a troublesome under his breath. The only thing he was curious about all this was he wanted to know more about how Naruto knew what he knew.

"Well I guess we should get to it then." Kakashi said. He looked over at Naruto expectantly as Naruto shook his head he nodded and perform quite a bit of Jutsu extremely fast Anko and Asuma were both wondering what was so secret to use advanced stealth cloaks and so many of them. "For starters neither Naruto nor I want anything disclosed here to leave here. You must promise not to speak to anyone about it." When he received a nod from everyone he explained everything that had happened from the previous day till now.

"So wait they even have Anbu tailing you?" Asuma asked hating that the village elites were being used in such a way.

"They are most likely just being used to find out where I live and set up visual and listening equipment there so they can catch me breaking Sasuke's rules." Naruto said offhandedly not once having looked up from his book since he got there.

"How could Sakura and Sasuke do that?" Chouji asked his snacks forgotten in the middle of the story.

"Because they're immature spoiled brats that are used to getting their way." Ino chimed in surprising everyone there. They all knew of her crush on Sasuke so for her to have said that she must be really upset at what they did.

"One thing I don't understand is how you guys managed to get away from the Anbu." Shikamaru said even knowing Kakashi's reputation they were trained to know Genjutsu, they would have been on their heels instantly.

"Well that I can't even tell you." Kakashi said he too was confused about it.

"My sensei did it." Naruto said still offhandedly. Everyone looked at him for more information. "Well not to get too specific she's extremely well trained in subterfuge. You met her Kakashi right before the Anbu ran off." Kakashi thought for a second his visible eye widening.

"That little girl?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah though she isn't really a little girl she just disguised herself like that as to not get caught. When she asked for you to play it was a code, she wanted to know if you were with me to survey me or if you were being followed with me. Telling her we couldn't play meant you were with me and told her they were behind us with masks." Naruto said flipping to the next page in his book. Everyone looked at Naruto like he was a genius.

"How do you know so much about using codes and finding surveillance items?" Kakashi asked finally getting the question out that everyone was wondering.

"These." Naruto said motioning towards his book. Everyone saw that it was just Icha Icha Paradise. "It may look like one of Kakashi-sensei's perverted books, but it is actually a book about various things. I read them all the time at my sensei's request to increase my knowledge. She put a powerful Genjutsu on them to make anyone who isn't me think that they are just some other book. After I told her about Kakashi she's been making them his book." Naruto said. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"So you've been doing this to not let on about your training?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded and he noticed the look of admiration from Ino. Kakashi thought that was extremely useful and whoever Naruto was training with was extremely good.

"By the way Anko weren't you out of town to get supplies for a buyer?" Asuma asked trying to get more information about the transaction.

"Yeah, I got the majority of what was asked of me, but there are still few of the rarer items left and my suppliers can't get them for a few days which means my fifty million bonus is shot to hell." Anko said cursing her supplier. Everyone's eyes were wide at the amount Anko said.

"Fifty million?! Just for getting a bunch of items?" Ino asked incredulously. Anko nodded thinking if she knew anyone else to get the remaining few she needed.

"How much are you getting without the bonus?" Chouji asked mouth watering by the first amount.

"Well she paid up front fifty million for the items, if I keep getting the deals I've been getting I'll have six million from that which she said I was allowed to keep and an extra million for the service fee." Anko said. Everyone was surprised by Anko's explanation. "But enough trying to pry information out of me how about we find out exactly what Naruto-kun has been taught?" She said changing the topic.

"Yeah I'm interested in that as well." Ino said looking at Naruto to see that he hadn't changed his demeanor since he got there.

"I really haven't been taught much. I know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a little Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and that's it." Naruto said leaving his Akkigan out for obvious reasons.

"Why, you should be learning Genjutsu or something to that extent since your Sensei seems overly proficient with that." Chouji said munching on some chips.

"Well after she found out my nature is wind she said I'd need to master Taijutsu otherwise it could be devastating if I was within a team." Naruto said setting his book to the side finished.

"That is true as wind natured myself my sensei made sure to pound as much Taijutsu into me before I even thought about learning Ninjutsu." Asuma said thinking back to his training.

"Seems like your sensei is a knowledge based ninja probably working in the cryptology department of Anbu. Based on skill I'd say high Jonin rank." Shikamaru said trying to get an idea who was training Naruto. "By the way Naruto I haven't seen that girl you were with during the festival. What happened to her?" At this Kakashi and Anko flinched. "A girl with Naruto on his birthday it couldn't be!" Kakashi and Anko thought simultaneously.

"Oh yeah what was her name? It was pretty, but something you wouldn't expect as a name." Chouji said trying to figure out the name.

"Oh, Tsune!" Ino blurted out remembering it because the girl was actually more attractive than her. Kakashi and Anko's faces turned pale by this new turn of events.

"What's wrong with you two?" Asuma asked looking at Anko and Kakashi. This caused everyone to look at them as well.

"Naruto, is Tsune still in this village?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"Well I might as well say since we agreed not to let anything leave this room. She's the one acting as my sensei." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi and Anko were at a loss they didn't know what to do with this information. Everything just went from bad to dangerous.

Jiraiya was sitting down at the table staring at Tsune. It hadn't taken him long to find her after getting into the village. He marveled at how much she actually looked like Kushina. "So since Naruto's mother was one of the two conduits to seal you her DNA was administered into you giving you her appearance?"

"Something like that. It changed both my human form and my human-fox form. I obviously won't turn into my fox form as not only will it restrict my powers, but I would be noticed immediately." Tsune said to the man. Jiraiya thumbed his chin lightly he trusted his students decision twelve years ago, but he still had his doubts.

"What about Naruto, what has happened to him since your release?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well nothing really after I was released he became just an ordinary ninja with a lot of potential, but I'm working on changing that to an extraordinary ninja." Tsune said with a smile. "You can sit in on our training whenever you like. I have nothing to hide especially from someone who made it possible for me to live in this village."

"I only did that for my student. He was like a son to me which makes Naruto like my grandchild. I want to be sure he is given every right to live a peaceful life." Jiraiya said.

"A peaceful life as a ninja? Isn't that oxymoronic?" Tsune asked smiling at Jiraiya's choice of words.

"You know what I mean." Jiraiya said cursing how much she reminded him of his student and wife.

"Well if you're going to be staying in this village feel free to have one of the rooms here. We have plenty. You should feel at home since your student originally built this house for his family." Tsune said.

"I'm sure you will give the same hospitality for when Tsunade arrives?" Jiraiya asked knowing it wouldn't be long for her to be here as well. They suddenly heard the door open and close and Naruto appeared eyeing the old man. Jiraiya had to do a double take as he thought he saw The Yondaime at first.

"Ah Naruto-kun how was everything?" Tsune asked. Naruto nodded not wanting to say too much with the old man here. "Oh don't worry this is Jiraiya he already knows everything about us." Tsune said reassuringly.

"What's there to know? We're as normal as the next ninja and house guest." Naruto said taking a seat at the table.

"Let's see, I know that until up till your twelve birthday you were the host of the Kyuubi and you released her and now she is acting as your sensei." Jiraiya said laying the ground to open conversation.

"You seem to be well informed. Care to add anything else?" Naruto asked.

"You are the son of the Yondaime and as one of his last requests her name be placed as your sister for when she was released." Jiraiya said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Oh yeah I'm greatly informed." Naruto thought on what was just said. It was a huge deal, but after thinking about it, it wasn't much of a stretch, in fact it made perfect sense.

"Ah well, makes sense if you actually think about it. So who else knows?" Naruto asked making sure he knew who he could talk about it with and who he can't.

"Well the ones who know all about me are limited to Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and Hyuuga Hiashi-sama." Tsune said which surprised Naruto. "Those who know about what are written about me being your sister and us being related to the Yondaime is those three, The Hokage, Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, and Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah so that's why those two freaked out when I was talking about you." Naruto said figuring it out in his head. Tsune smiled at this. "Well anyway what's training today all my clones have finished their books and so have I?"

"Well Jiraiya is going to watch how we train, but today is the last day of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training afterwards you will have mastered every art of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu that I know." Tsune said surprising Jiraiya. _"It's been less than two weeks since she was released, their training must be intense for Naruto to have been able to master all that within that time frame."_ Jiraiya thought.

"Ok after that what's up?" Naruto asked glad to start working on other stuff.

"Well that means tomorrow you go back to strength and endurance training and I'll teach you as many Jutsu as possible, starting with wind then through the other elements." Tsune said. Jiraiya was astonished._ "He's pushing so much on himself. Is he really ready to start learning all the Jutsu?"_ Jiraiya thought. The three walked into the training room and leaned against the wall furthest from the door and was confused as to why Naruto sat down. He saw Tsune produce a shadow clone then saw the most surprising thing ever. The two Tsune's seemed to disappear and Naruto's eyes turned gold. It looked like he was focusing on something, but did not know what.

Jiraiya knew what he just witnessed was not meant to be in anyway any kind of training for humans. But he wasn't surprised seeing as the fox was the one teaching Naruto. "What was that Doujutsu?" Jiraiya asked walking towards an unconscious Naruto and panting Tsune. She looked up after wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It's the Akkigan, it has the same abilities as all other Doujutsu except the Rinnegan. However it is more enhanced in it's abilities than all others, plus it has more abilities that are limited to it." Tsune said finally breathing normally.

"Can it be stolen?" Jiraiya asked hesitantly hoping it wasn't like all others.

"No, if his eyes detach from his brain the eyes just become regular eyes. There are only two ways to receive the eye: one is to be given to a person by a user, the other is to be born with them from someone who already has them." Tsune said wobbling closer to Naruto. "And tonight I'm going to give him something else that can only be passed on through an heir." Jiraiya's went wide.

"You are going to bestow a Kekkei Genkai on Naruto?" Jiraiya asked surprised. "I didn't know you could do that." Jiraiya was astonished, but Tsune shook her head.

"The only Kekkei Genkai I can give to someone not related is the Akkigan. This is from my mother." Tsune said pulling out a scroll. "She told me that I could use it once after that the scroll destroys itself. It holds within it two extinct abilities from the ancients. One is the Kousei Isshun which allows for regeneration of any cells at higher than normal standards." Tsune said catching the look of awe on the Sannin's face. "The other is the Kami Yougo which will cause Naruto's chakra to resonate on no frequency making it undetectable also making it unseen. She said it has the ability that makes it if Naruto bleeds his DNA is wiped from it leaving no trace of whose blood it is nor able to reproduce any Kekkei Genkai from it." Jiraiya was awestruck that the foxes had given Naruto two extremely powerful abilities.

"This with your training him will make him an unbelievable Ninja." Jiraiya said noticing she was started to use the scroll on Naruto.

"Just wait until he finishes his fox training and learns the powers of a Fox Sage. He'll become the only true ninja juggernaut." Tsune said with a smile activating the scroll on Naruto. Jiraiya was still caught on the Sage part.

"What do you mean Fox Sage?" Jiraiya asked. Tsune giggled at that.

"You didn't think the toads were the only ones that could use Sage chakra? We foxes can do it also when we receive our seventh tail. And on the ninth when we are allowed to enter into the ranks of Myobu we can use God chakra, though I'm not sure Naruto will reach that level before he fully joins the ranks of Kitsune." Tsune said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well if Naruto can keep his promise of being known throughout Inari's domain in three years then when it's time to leave this world he will instead be allowed to enter into our realm and live eternally." She said the scroll in her hands turning to ash as Naruto glowed for a second and returned to normal. "It is done. You might want to add his new Kekkei Genkai to your village charters. Or keep them secret for when he unleashes them in a fight." Jiraiya winced at that thought.

"The council might force him to start producing heirs from every major family in Konoha so they can have many more people with his abilities." Jiraiya sullenly said half of him feeling jealous that he would most likely be having sex with the strongest and hottest girls in Konoha, the other feeling sad that he would be forced against his will to do it. The later is where his feelings stayed.

"They can try and they will fail. Naruto won't bend to anyone's will and if they tell him he has no choice he will deny them and make their lives a living hell." She said smiling. "And so will I for that matter." Jiraiya nodded thinking Naruto's training was in very capable hands.

* * *

A/N: So I hoped you liked it. And I will post the next chapter next week which should be a little bit longer than the previous ones. Just two chapters to the wave mission, I'm so excited! Anyway, I hit kind of a blank in this story I'm hoping it will pass by working on other stories, but I will be diligant in my once a week post I assure you. So until next time, Au revoir.(Goodbye in french)


	5. It's a mission!

A/N: Well I'm back after a week first things first, I forgot to add something last chapter and I hope you don't hate me for it. I will add it now.

**Kami Yougo:** God's Protection

**Kousei Isshun:** Instant regeneration

* * *

drkvampira: Yes once a week on thursdays, but I don't know when on thursdays.

CW: That's an awesome idea, I never thought of that. Sadly that probably won't be happening in my story. :)

Holen-Snape: You will find out in this chapter and the next one. You will be surprised because I am going to do something that I haven't seen any other writer do.

Embro Elite: In this chapter it is explained kind of. I'm not a hundred percent positive on the canon rules for the Daimyo and Hokage situation so I came up with my own.

bumike: No there isn't a Fem Kyuubi/NAruto pairing in this story. Sorry if I dissapoint you. The side pairings will start showing in the next couple of chapters, but the main pairing won't be shown for a while. There will be hints, but nothing that gives it away completely. Also this isn't really a relationship oriented fic so it won't delce to deep on relationships unless it is appropriate to the story.

HikariNoTenshi-san: I actually laughed at your comment. To tell the truth I felt the same way as I was writing it. I had to stop myself from writing in a random ninja accidently cutting off Sasuke's head a few times. But yeah I get where you get it from don't worry you are not alone. :)

To everyone else: THank you for your continued support, I would list you all, but the A/N would just be getting longer and longer every chapter. But I appreciate your comments and like reading them.

* * *

So this is chapter five and it has the first actual fight scene in the story. It isn't a grand one like you see in the Manga and Anime, but anyway you'll find out. So yeah, I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget this story runs off the Great Naruto Timeline found here: .?t=12409.

* * *

For the next six months Team seven met up and trained while Naruto sat and watched while reading. Jiraiya would oversee Naruto and Tsune's weird training until Tsune finally decided Naruto knew all the Jutsu he needed to know. Jiraiya had not let his presence known as he did not want to be coerced into village affairs. After a full month of reading Naruto finished all the books for his fox training and he was glad that he was finally done reading. Naruto was so happy until Jiraiya gave him a stack of books and told him to memorize every single one. Naruto took the books and started reading them finding out they were all about seals. Naruto's skills had reached their apex during the six months and he was proud of himself. They now after his six months of solid training he now felt kind of bad because Tsune said she had nothing left to tech him. Naruto had just finished his time with his team and was wandering through Konoha looking for something to do as this had been his normal routine.

"Damn, there has to be something." Naruto said as he walked through the town looking at various things. Everyone that saw him appreciated his knew change. No longer was Naruto the over exaggerated loudmouth blond. Now he was calm and collected and he finally got out of his wearing nothing, but orange faze. Naruto was now wearing some clothing that Tsune had specifically picked out for him. He was wearing black combat boots instead of the standard ninja sandals and wore black cargo pants that had eight pockets that seemed empty. He wore a black shirt with the Konoha symbol on the front that was white. He wore a black trench coat with white flames on the bottom that looked like his father's coat. He also had on a set of bracers one on each hand. Each one had a kanji on them, his right hand said 'Ten' and his left said 'ken'. Mostly every girl in the village had a crush on him because of his appearance with a few exceptions. Naruto stepped in front of a shop and shrugged his shoulders before walking in.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." An old man behind the counter said with a smile. Naruto smiled at the old man. "Do you need to restock? I'm afraid I haven't gotten in the new materials yet." Naruto shook his head as he walked to the counter.

"No, but thank you, Dustin-san." Naruto said to the man. Naruto had met this man about three months ago when Naruto was getting supplies to further his training. "I was actually just bored so I decided to visit and see if there was anything new going on."

"Well, not much has happened since you last came in." Dustin said allowing Naruto to sit behind the counter so they could talk. "My daughter seems to be infatuated with one of her teammates, but he doesn't know it or doesn't care." Naruto smiled at that knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah I've seen her a couple times training with her team. I think he knows, but is too into himself to care." Naruto said. Dustin nodded in agreement.

"What have you been doing? I hear you have pretty much stopped training." Dustin said repeating what he heard from Tsune.

"Yeah, it really wasn't my choice. I have already learned everything I could from Tsune and my body has reached it's limit of growth for now." Naruto said with a sad smile. "Ero-sennin says that I'm most likely the strongest Genin in the village. My abilities make me on par with the lower level Jonin."

"Oh really. That's not too surprising after what I've seen from you. That reminds me I want to show you something." Dustin said and walked into the back to get something. Naruto smiled as the door to the shop opened.

"Why do we have to be here! We should be training!" Naruto heard the yell of the all too familiar Ino.

"It will only take a second to get my trench knives looked at and then we will go." Asuma said looking at his blonde Genin. He saw her huff and he walked in surprised to see Naruto. The three members of team ten froze seeing Naruto and looked at him questioningly.

"Welcome to Masamune weapons, is there anything I can help with?" Naruto asked with a smile from behind the counter. The three Genin had to take a double take to make sure they entered the right store and that they were really seeing Naruto there.

"Naruto?! When did you start working here?" Ino asked as they started walking up to the counter.

"I don't, just helping out while Dustin-san is in the back." Naruto said his smile not leaving his face. They all looked at him questioningly.

"So I take it you know the store pretty well?" Asuma asked and got a nod in return. "How are you with identifying weapons?" Asuma asked pulling out his knives and setting them in front of Naruto. Naruto picked them up and looked at them thoughtfully.

"Ok. I can tell that these haven't been looked at in years." Naruto said looking at Asuma to see him scratch the back of his head nervously. "It looks like you brought them in because they chipped recently, but they should have been brought in sooner."

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked. Naruto looked at the knives curiously and gripped them tighter before setting them on the counter.

"The grips are worn, the blades have dulled, and the knuckle dusters are about ready to snap." Naruto said. Asuma looked crestfallen.

"Why haven't you brought them in sooner, Asuma-san?" Dustin asked coming out of the back carrying a Katana. Everyone looked at him curiously. He walked over to the counter and eyes the knives. "It'll take a week to get them back into their original condition."

"I've been a bit preoccupied. I keep planning to, but something comes up and when I noticed the chip today I knew I had to do it now." Asuma said looking away from the glares e was getting from his students.

"Naruto-kun can you take them to the forge for me to work on?" Dustin asked with a smile. Naruto gave a nod and took the knives to the back. "Now, Asuma-san, I don't want this to happen again you are one of the only weapon specific ninja in Konoha. I don't want your weapons failing you." Dustin said in a reprimanding tone.

"I understand. It won't happen again." Asuma said scratching his cheek. Dustin nodded as Naruto came back. Naruto took his seat behind the counter and looked at everyone curiously.

"Naruto how come your not training?" Shikamaru asked knowing he had to train after his team training in order to get any training done. Naruto just shrugged to the question not really knowing how to answer. "You have been training, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not that much lately. Tsune-chan stopped working with me thankfully, and I just haven't gotten around to finding another sensei." Naruto lied.

"Why are you thankful your sensei has stopped training you?" Ino asked a bit surprised. Naruto grinned.

"A few months ago she poisoned me." Naruto said his grin not leaving his face. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. "It wasn't too bad after a while, but she did it every night for a month. I always passed out after she gave me the poison and it was quite painful, but I learned how to deal with it after a week." Naruto said.

"Why did Tsune poison you? She didn't seem like a bad person." Chouji asked worriedly. Naruto was about to respond, but Shikamaru beat him to it.

"She wasn't poisoning him to kill him. It was part of training. By using poison in low doses the body gains an immunity to it. It's an archaic form of training and nobody uses it nowadays since each team has someone medically trained on their team." Shikamaru said.

"Who's medically trained on our team? You?" Ino asked pointing at Shikamaru.

"No, you are Ino." Asuma said with a smile. Ino's eyes widened.

"I've never been trained to use medical Jutsu." Ino said. Naruto eyed the four curiously.

"You aren't trained the Jutsu until you reach a higher level, but you have extensive knowledge of herbology ." Shikamaru said growing bored. Ino looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded knowing he was right.

"So who's the medical ninja in your group Naruto?" Chouji asked curiously.

"We don't have one." Naruto said passively. "I guess that I'm the most suited though because I know the human body so well and I too know herbology, but I won't be trained as a medic as a secondary specialty." Naruto explained. "Although Tsune wants me to learn from Tsunade-hime when she gets here tonight. Ero-sennin says I have to prove to her that I am capable before she teaches me though."

"Tsunade-sama is coming back to the village tonight?!" A girl wearing a Chinese shirt and buns in her hair yelled as the door closed. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, at least that's what Ero-sennin says." Naruto said casually. Naruto flinched when The girl ran up to him jumping over the counter.

"Can you introduce us, Naruto-kun?" The girl asked with stars in her eyes. Naruto sweat-dropped at the girls actions.

"Yeah no problem Tenten-chan." Naruto said causing the girl to squeal and run into the back.

"What the hell?!" Ino yelled. Everyone looked between Ino and where the girl ran off to.

"Oh, well Naruto-kun here." Dustin said handing Naruto the katana. "I know you said you didn't want a sword yet, but as the Tenken you can't be without one. This is just a standard one that adjusts for chakra. When your ready for your real one I'll be waiting." Dustin said and Naruto nodded attaching the blade to his back. Naruto then saw Tsune walk into the store with a serious look.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama needs your assistance immediately." Tsune said surprising everyone.

"Alright. Thanks Dustin-san. I'll see you guys later." Naruto said leaving the store with a wave. Everyone looked at each other curious as to what The Hokage would need. Naruto arrived at the office of the Hokage and walked in. Tsune had left once she relayed the message to Naruto. Naruto looked around the office and saw the annoyed faces of the advisors and stoic face of his leader. "You requested my presence Hokage-sama?"

"I still think this is a bad idea. There has to be someone else." Koharu said glaring at The Hokage. The Hokage sighed and looked at his advisors.

"This was a request by the daimyo himself and he said to use anybody who could do the job. Aside from myself Naruto-kun is the only active ninja capable of this." The Hokage said and ignored the glares from his former teammates to look Naruto in the eyes. "I have been informed that you are proficient with seals, is this correct?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I have finished training in all style of seals that are available in the elemental countries." Naruto said. The Hokage nodded and pulled out a scroll and motioned Naruto to take it. Naruto read over while The Hokage continued to talk.

"This is an A-rank mission." The Hokage said. "It isn't rated this high because of danger or anything severe. It is time oriented and requires Fuuinjutsu specialty. Among the ninja in this village I am the only with adequate proficiency to accomplish this task, but I cannot leave my post for the required time. I was told by Kakashi and Tsune that your proficiency in seals is quite adequate for this task." The Hokage said.

"Yes, I can perform the necessary seals and bindings." Naruto said still reading over the scroll.

"This request was made by the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. Therefore you are permitted to take part in this mission despite agreements that have been made by your team and the council." The Hokage said looking directly at his advisors.

"We'll see about that. Once the emissary gets here we'll see what he has to say about this." Homura said gruffly. Naruto finished with the scroll and held onto it while everyone in the room waited for the emissary to arrive. About five minutes later the doors opened and everyone was shocked by who entered.

"What was I summoned for?" Tsune asked walking into the room.

"You were summoned?" The Hokage asked completely confused.

"Yeah, something about a request from the Daimyo needs to be resolved. I assume this has to deal with why Naruto-kun was summoned?" Tsune said with a smile. Everyone in the room looked bewildered. Tsune sighed and pulled out a scroll with the Daimyo's crest on it. "I am the new emissary of the Daimyo. My predecessor was executed for relaying false orders from the Daimyo. We haven't verified what orders they were, but we will. Anyways I am the new emissary and all requests and confirmations go through me whether it be to or from the Daimyo." Tsune said pocketing the scroll.

"I demand to know when this happened!" Homura roared.

"Yesterday. I am sure the council members were given a statement concerning this. If not then I am sorry you are just finding out about this. Now the reason I was summoned please?" Tsune said with a frown.

"I wish to send Naruto-kun on the mission that the Daimyo requested, but I have been given protests by the council. This concerns my jurisdiction over team seven." The Hokage said sadly.

"Any mission that concerns The Daimyo is to take precedence over any order the council has made. Any mission made by the Daimyo must be taken no matter what the mission entails. The mission must be dealt with by the most qualified ninja available to do the mission. These are the laws incorporated by The Shodaime Hokage and can only be overturned with a unanimous decision by the council, The Hokage, and The Daimyo of Hi no Kuni." Tsune said. She then looked over everyone in the room. "If Naruto is the most qualified ninja available to accomplish this task he is obligated to do so. This is the law and has no room for objection."

"Then Sarutobi according to the law you must take this mission not Uzumaki." Koharu said.

"Any mission may be taken by The Hokage only when there is no other ninja in the village capable of completing the mission. If this is a mission Naruto can do then Hokage-sama can not take it." Tsune said as if reading from a book.

"What about the Daimyo making it so Uzumaki must attend all team meetings otherwise he be placed under arrest for treason?" Homura asked.

"Any mission that may contradict a law or right passed by the Daimyo will be dealt with according to a final decision of The Hokage. For instance, The Daimyo says no ninja from Hi no Kuni is to enter Kaze no Kuni, however he asks a mission that requests us to enter that area. The Hokage makes the judgment of which order to follow." Tsune said. Koharu and Homura looked displeased.

"Naruto you are given this mission. You leave immediately with no objections." The Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto said walking out the door.

"Homura, Koharu, I trust you will relay the message to team seven that Naruto will not be participating in the team until his mission is over?" Tsune asked but received no answer. "Hokage-sama any attempt to restrain Uzumaki Naruto for this will be an act against The Daimyo and all participants will be held in contempt including your advisors." Tsune said turning around to leave smiling at the looks of shock on the advisors faces.

Naruto was walking through the village heading for the gate. As soon as he was at the gate he was stopped by Kakashi. "Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I have a solo mission that requires me to leave the village for a few days." Naruto said and saw the shock on Kakashi's face. "The mission will last three days, but as per the mission requirements I cannot explain what I will be doing."

"And you have been given clearance for this mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, don't worry it seems that I now have a friend that is close to The Daimyo so hopefully soon enough we can both get out from underneath Sasuke's greedy little fingers." Naruto said turning to the gate. "I have an idea that I want to try after I get back from the mission that will give us a little more authority in our team. I'm tired of Sasuke getting all the credit while just sits around watching me do all those D-rank missions. And I am sure you are tired from being ordered around by a Genin." Naruto said feeling Kakashi's nod. "So I'll be back in a few days and we will go from there." Naruto said disappearing from view slightly surprising Kakashi.

As soon as Naruto was a little ways away from the village he did a few hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto said slamming his hand to the ground. Naruto looked at the yellow fox that was twice his size.

"Naruto-sama?" The fox asked with a bow.

"I need to get to Hi no Tera to the south of here." Naruto said hopping on the back of the fox. The fox nodded and disappeared. They appeared at their destination within half an hour when it was projected that he arrived in five hours. "Thank you, Sokudo-san." Naruto said earning a bow and the fox disappeared. Naruto looked at the monastery he arrived at curiously. He walked up to the gates and touched his hands to the gate. _"So, this is the barrier? It's stronger than I thought it would be, but another layer of protection would help."_ Naruto said and looked around the building. After Naruto searched the entire building he leaned up a against the wall next to the gate and assumed a meditative stance. The scroll had specifically said that he would be permitted inside until the ones inside knew he wasn't going to harm them. He sat like that through the whole night not moving for anything.

The next morning the gate, but Naruto made no movement. "What are your intentions?" A man said as he stood in front of him.

"I was sent here from Konoha to assist with your barriers and protection seals." Naruto said pulling out a scroll and held it up to the man without opening his eyes. The man took the scroll graciously and opened it reading the contents. After he was finished reading he looked at Naruto questioningly.

"You are a seal master?" The man asked confused.

"Despite my age I'm actually quite experienced." Naruto said calmly. "I have already looked around the building and found a few weak spots in the seal that were overlooked. I will have to see the interior seals before I can give my full analysis. What I can tell the main gate is secured, but it will only help if an enemy strikes the front." Naruto said. Naruto felt the man nod and walked into the building. Naruto heard the gat close and continued to wait.

"Chiriku-sama." The man said to a bald man wearing monk garbs. He handed the man named Chiriku the scroll that Naruto gave to him. Chiriku nodded and accepted the scroll and read through it. He nodded again and the man walked back through the gate. "You may enter." The man said and stepped to the side of the door permitting Naruto entrance. Naruto finally opened his eyes and got up. He bowed to the man and walked inside the monastery.

"You must be hungry." Chiriku said to Naruto. "Follow me, please." He said and started walking followed closely by Naruto.

"Thank you for your offer, but I don't wish to intrude." Naruto said modestly. Chiriku smiled and shook his head.

"It is the least we can do. I know a fair amount about seals, but I am not a master in any right. It will help us greatly to have a seal master look over what we have done." Chiriku said. Naruto nodded as he took in the sights of every nook and cranny of the building as he walked behind the monk. They arrived into a small room where Chiriku sat at the far end behind a table. Naruto took a seat in front of him next to a small table much like the table Chiriku sat behind. "How long have you been a seal master?" Chiriku asked.

"Only a few months. My sensei knows quite a bit about seals, however I learned the more pronounced functions from Jiraiya-sama." Naruto said. Chiriku only nodded.

"You are also very aware of our customs and what you are obligated to do to gain entry into a monastery." Chiriku said as he began eating. "Most times people will go straight to pounding on the gate demanding entrance. I was half expecting it to be Hokage-sama that came for this. So when I saw you I was a bit worried you would be one of those people."

"Not at all. My sensei taught me the ins and outs of formalities for all types of situations." Naruto said while eating. "After reading what the mission consisted of I knew the time frame was due to formalities rather than the time needed for me to perform my duties." Naruto said and Chiriku nodded.

"So you don't mind us holding you for the day in solitude?" Chiriku asked. Naruto shook his head. "I wish it could be avoided, but it is necessary for a way of life. Even after today we still can't allow you to walk our walls freely."

"I understand. I respect your obligations and hold no ill will." Naruto said finishing his meals. "Thank you for your generosity." Chiriku nodded and waved his hand a monk came by shortly and ushered Naruto to the room he would spending the day in. Naruto sighed and took his meditative stance in the middle of the room.

"How come you never invite team seven on these joint training sessions?" a woman with red eyes asked watching her team talking with Asuma's team. "Wouldn't it help if we were ever sent on a joint mission with them to know how well we react to them?" She asked.

"A joint mission with team seven will most likely never happen in the near future." Asuma said to the woman. "Besides it sounds like you don't like my company Kurenai-chan." Asuma said with a short laugh.

"Humph. I'm just saying it would help our teams to have joint training." Kurenai said. "For all I know my team may get a mission with them tomorrow." Asuma frowned and shook his head.

"You haven't heard the circumstances of team seven?" Asuma asked. Kurenai thought about it for a second and shook her head. "Team seven is under the authority of the council. Their missions are picked solely by Uchiha Sasuke's abilities." Kurenai looked a little bit shocked.

"Shouldn't they be picked based on the teams abilities?" Kurenai asked.

"That's what it's supposed to be." Kurenai gasped and turned to see Kakashi laying on a tree branch reading a book. Asuma idly looked behind him to see Kakashi. "Team seven seems to only be a formality. It's more like the team is Sasuke, anything we do revolves around him solely."

"Why has Hokage-sama done that?" Kurenai asked. She knew favoritism was found in many Sensei, but she had never heard the Hokage took to favoritism.

"He didn't" Kakashi said confusing Kurenai. "It was a two to one veto. The council and The Daimyo out voted The Hokage in regards to team seven. As it stands Team seven is led by Uchiha Sasuke and we have to follow his commands faithfully otherwise we will be arrested for treason."

"Why is a Genin leading a Jonin? That doesn't sound like it should be allowed." Kurenai asked. She and Asuma didn't notice their teams were quite interested in the conversation.

"The council convinced The Daimyo that Sasuke's skills were on par with a Jonin. They told him that they would be grooming him to be the Godaime Hokage and that he was beyond capable of leading the team." Kakashi said with a sigh. "In fact I've only been training Sasuke and Sakura since team seven formed. Naruto had to seek alternate measures of training."

"Hah, the Dobe had to find a way to train himself?" the boy with a dog asked sarcastically catching Asuma and Kurenai's attention. "He'll probably just end up weaker than he was at in the academy." The boy said proudly.

"You might want to know something Kiba-kun. Naruto was training himself during the academy." Kakashi said with his eye smile. He saw the looks of confusion on the Genin's faces and clarified. "Naruto was taught differently then the rest of you. He had to learn to mold chakra by himself as whenever he asked a teacher they would just ignore him." Kakashi said with a frown.

"What?!" Ino yelled confused. Kakashi nodded to clarify he was just telling the truth.

"Even his scores were altered. I took a look at his tests he did in the academy and usually scored high on them around ninety percent on them all. When he was graded the teachers marked his right answers as wrong and scored zero on every test." Kakashi said.

"What about the physical tests?" The other boy on Kurenai's team asked. Kakashi looked at him and frowned further.

"We caught Mizuki trying to steal from the village and during his questioning admitted that he had been using a Genjutsu on Naruto." Kakashi said surprising everyone. "During kunai training he would make it so Naruto would aim at a target that wasn't there. During spars Mizuki would always wait till no one was paying attention and used an illegal move to take Naruto down. And during your physical training exercises he would use a body weakening Jutsu to make it seem like Naruto was weak and collapsed after a couple of minutes." Kakashi said.

"I always thought it was weird that Naruto had so much energy when pulling pranks, but couldn't last a minute during training." Chouji said looking thoughtful. Everyone else pieced it together.

"So Naruto-kun was sabotaged, but still kept trying his hardest?" A girl with lavender colored eyes asked meekly. Kakashi nodded. _"Oh, Naruto-kun."_ The girl thought with a blush.

"Why aren't you with your team Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura are meeting with the council about something that they didn't think I should know about." Kakashi said with a frown.

"And Naruto?" Ino asked hesitantly. She wouldn't admit it, but she was concerned about yesterday. Kakashi looked brighter at the question.

"He's on a solo mission." Kakashi said with a smile. Everyone looked shocked.

"What kind of mission?!" Kiba roared pissed that Naruto got a solo mission and he didn't. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. When I asked The Hokage he said the contents of the mission were outside my clearance." Kakashi said. Asuma and Kurenai looked at Kakashi suspiciously. They both knew that there were few missions outside of a Jonin's clearance of knowledge. Those missions consisted of assassinations, infiltration, spying, and things that dealt with security. Mainly they knew that the only missions a Jonin didn't have clearance to get the information for was someone else's A-ranking missions.

"Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama requires your presence." An Anbu said appearing in the field. Kakashi nodded before him and the Anbu disappeared. The two teams looked at each other bewildered.

Naruto spent the whole day in his room waiting for the next day. He was quite bored, but knew it was for the purpose of the mission. The next morning Naruto was taken to Chiriku's quarters and talked a little bit about the seals required while they ate. After the meal was done Naruto started getting to work and after twelve hours Naruto finished securing the monastery and reinforcing the seal on the gate. Naruto was offered to stay another night which he graciously took. After Naruto woke up the next day he left thanking everybody's hospitality. They in turn thanked Naruto for everything he did. Naruto decided to have a nice walk back to Konoha since he was already a day ahead of schedule. Naruto continued to walk for four hours until he suddenly stopped. He turned around as he noticed two large chakra signals so he decided to check to see who it was. When he saw them land right in front of him and he became curious. One was a male about twenty years old and the other was a female and she looked like she was between sixteen and eighteen. They both had fire red hair, but the boys was cut into a crew cut while the girl's was long reaching the small of her back in a ponytail. They both wore standard ninja attire, but Naruto couldn't see any headband or village symbol.

"Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" The male said.

"That depends on who's asking." Naruto said casually.

"I am Ryuuma Tensei and this is my sister Kaoru." The male said. "We mean you know harm. We actually came to give you some information about someone that is after the Kyuubi." Tensei said. Naruto gave the look that said he was interested.

"Our leader is a part of a group known as Akatsuki and their goal is to collect all of the Bijuu and steal their power from the Jinchurriki." Kaoru said. Naruto frowned and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Don't misunderstand, we are not a part of the group and out leader is only in the group as a spy."

"I doubt you have any proof, so I will just give myself a chance and ready myself." Naruto said not letting go of his sword. The male nodded agreeing to this. "What kind of information do you have?"

"All we know is what they are planning and who is in the group, but we don't know what their goal is." Tensei said. "Four people in the group are actually considered to be immortal. And the leader is exceptionally strong, but our leader believes there is someone else pulling the strings." Tensei said while Kaoru pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto's feet. Naruto bent down keeping his eyes on the two.

"In that scroll is all the information we have on the group including our leader." Kaoru said. Naruto used his free hand and skillfully opened the scroll keeping one eye on the two in front of him.

"And which one is supposed to be on my side?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." Tensei said. Naruto looked confused and read further down the scroll. "We are already aware that you are no longer a Jinchurriki, but this cannot be made common knowledge. In a few months Itachi-san will make his move against you to keep up the act."

"You are either the first or last target, but the way things will work out you will be the last." Kaoru said. Naruto nodded absently showing that he was listening, but didn't care. Naruto rolled up the scroll before pocketing it and giving the two his full attention. "This is the only time we will be making a face to face meeting. Whenever we receive more information we will send a messenger to you directly." Kaoru said turning around to leave.

"Itachi-san must make his performance perfect so he will try to kill you if you two ever come into contact." Tensei said as he too turned around to leave. When they were sure Naruto had nothing to say they jumped away and started running. Naruto looked at the two lazily before he couldn't see them anymore and released his sword. He was about to head on back to Konoha, but was stopped when three ninja jumped in front of him. He looked up at their faces and saw three thing he didn't really want to see. Each man in front of him had a Konoha forehead protector with a slash across the symbol.

"Look at what we have here." One of the men said. He wore a dark blue shirt with standard ninja pants.

"I think it's the demon, Garo." Another man said to the man that spoke. This man wore a standard ninja outfit, but also wore a flak jacket. He looked to his other comrade. "What do you think, Matsui?"

"I think we should kill him, Yami." Matsui said. He wore battle armor made of steel and carried a battle axe on his back. Naruto didn't wait any longer to pull out his katana. The three men shifted, but regained his posture.

"He want's to play." Garo said. "I say we play with him."

"I'm sure someone will pay for the body of this demon." Yami said. Naruto just looked from man to man his eyes turning gold surprising them. _"They all seem to be Jonin in strength and chakra. I'll have to make this quick before they have a chance."_ Naruto thought as he poured chakra into his legs.

"Let's kill him!" Matsui yelled pulling his axe from his back. The three men attacked simultaneously. Naruto watch them move in slow motion and worried slightly._ "They're quick. They are much faster than me and they are more experienced in battle. Crap, I should've just ridden Sokudo home."_ Naruto thought as he swung his sword forward. All three men jumped away as the sword nearly hit them.

"He has some skill." Garo said smiling wickedly. "But we beat him in speed." The other two men smiled and nodded. Naruto frowned and ran at them. As he swung his sword down at Yami he was easily blocked by a kunai. Matsui gripped his axe over his head and swung down at Naruto with amazing speed. _"Crap! Too fast for me to dodge and I can't block that!"_ Naruto thought as he watched the axe come at him slowly. Naruto let the worry settled on his face as he molded chakra throughout his entire body. Right as the axe was about to cut through him Naruto expelled all the chakra from his body and disappeared. The three men's eyes widened when a gust of wind pushed them away.

"What the hell was that?!" Yami yelled looking around wildly. The three men stood a triangle their backs facing each other looking around madly for Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was looking at them confused. _"Couldn't they tell I used a Shunshin no Jutsu? And what was that wind?"_ Naruto thought as an idea formed in his head. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Yami. Yami's eyes widened as a gust of wind pushed him back and he saw Naruto lunging his sword towards his chest. He quickly reacted and swung his Kunai down only to watch Naruto disappear and a gust of wind push at him again. He watched in horror as Naruto kept disappearing and reappearing in front of the three men.

"He's toying with us?! He's moving so fast the air displaces when he moves!" Matsui yelled trying to strike Naruto again. Naruto grinned maliciously. _"My body doesn't give off the use of chakra so they can't tell it's Shunshin. I still didn't know you could use wind to flicker into. I'm going to have to look into this when I get home."_ Naruto thought as he kept up his pace. Naruto saw an opening and struck his sword into the chest of Matsui. Naruto became worried again when his sword just scraped the armor.

"Kage Shuriken Ame no Jutsu!" Garo yelled as the three men jumped away and shuriken started raining down on Naruto and around him. Naruto did his Shunshin again, but gasped as he could move his feet. He quickly covered his head with his arms. After the rain of projectiles stopped the three men grinned while looking at Naruto who had Shuriken sticking out of his arms and back.

"Got to love my armor." Matsui said as he patted the metal around his body. "If it wasn't for that we may have not stopped him long enough." They all looked shock when Naruto brought his hands to his side and looked at them ferociously.

"So that's what it was. Your armor is actually a conduit of stored energy. When my sword scraped across it I was stuck to the ground." Naruto said looked at his arms and frowned. He tried to move them, but felt his muscles burn as he slowly lifted them up. Naruto glared at the three men. The men looked uneasily into Naruto's eyes. Naruto smiled and disappeared again. The men felt the wind behind them and turned. Matsui looked wide-eyed as Naruto kicked him with a spinning heel kick. The other two men watched in horror as Matsui's armor was cut open and he started bleeding from a cut that looked similar to the armor. Naruto disappeared knocking the man down to the ground. The other two men stood back to back.

"What are you afraid to face us head on demon?!" Garo yelled nervously. They felt a gust of wind from their side. They looked to see nothing.

"Ninja don't fight head on." Naruto said without letting his appearance be seen. To Yami and Garo it sounded like Naruto was talking from all around them. They looked around nervously. Naruto appeared above them his leg above his head. Garo became wide-eyed as Naruto's foot came into view, but couldn't do anything as Naruto performed a flawless falling axe kick sending the man face first into the ground blood pouring out the back of his skull. Yami turned around in time to see Naruto disappear and did the only thing he could think of.

"Shunshin no Jutsu!" Yami yelled after doing a few hand seals. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto reappeared where Yami was and looking to his left.

"He's running away at a furious pace." Naruto said casually. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked at the two men. He knew Garo was dead and Matsui was dying. Naruto side and pulled out as many of the shuriken as he could. He left three in his back because he couldn't reach them. Naruto walked over to Garo and cut off his head. Naruto side before performing a Katon Jutsu destroying the body. Naruto placed the head into a scroll and bound Matsui. "This became difficult. I need to get stronger Shunshin no Jutsu won't always work." Naruto said sadly to himself. He did a few a hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he slammed his hand to the ground. A puff of smoke revealed and Sokudo appeared and bowed to Naruto.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama?" Sokudo asked. Naruto nodded weakly before heft the large man onto the big fox. Naruto sat on to Sokudo and grabbed hold of Matsui.

"Konoha please." Naruto said earning a nod and they were both gone.

* * *

So there it is. I'll let you know this is not the original chapter I wrote. *sigh* I actually have 126 pages already written for this story and after rereading most of them I didn't like the feel of it. So this is the outcome, I did this mainly to not stray from the ideas I originally had. I think this one turned out about than the original chapter five and because of this chapter I thought of the most awesome way to do the wave mission that I have never seen anyone do. Most people won't like it, and some may actually think it's kind of cool. Only way to actually know is to wait till next week. Now for Jutsu:

**Kage Shuriken Ame no Jutsu!: **Shadow Shuriken rain technique

**Shunshin no Jutsu:** Body flicker technique

* * *

Ok final announcement. In about three to four chapters is the Chuunin exam. I already have my thoughts on the first two exams, but I'm stuck on the preliminary fights. So I'm going to let you guys choose the fights. Only for this week, and some fights I will not write because they will change my plan for the story. The fights I won't do are: Naruto vs. Sakura, Naruto vs. Ino, Naruto vs. Hinata, Naruto vs. Gaara, and Shikamaru vs. Sasuke. Anything else won't change anything I have planned, but it also may be harder to write. I do however like challenges. Just remember if you want Sasuke beat to a pulp it might be better done in front of a larger crowed. :) The contestants are as follows:

Shikamaru  
Ino  
Chouji  
Kiba  
Shino  
Hinata  
Lee  
Neji  
Tenten  
Gaara  
Temari  
Kankuro  
Sasuke  
Sakura  
Naruto  
Weak fem Oc

Yes I am aware the sound trio are gone and Kabuto's team are out of it also, I have my reasons for this. The weak fem Oc is from Konoha and she has a reason too that you will find out next chapter. But anyways I'll let you guys help me decide I'll just randomize the names and write them as they come up if I have to, but I think it would be more enjoyable for you guys if you choose the fights. Well that's all I have until next week. It's Italiano this week so Arrivederci (it should be obvious what I've been doing. Goodbye in italian.)


	6. Drinking buddy!

Wee, chapter 6 is up. Time to answer the reviews.

Embro Elite: I will explain, eventually. It won't be until the Chuunin exams though.

twilightserius: *Cough* you'll see what I have planned for Naruto's abilities. I actually have some great ones planned, but more on that later. :)

CW: The three nin are explained a little in this chap. And yes Sakura's banshee abilities are coming, but thankfully not all that much in this chappy. :)

HikariNoTenshi: The ninja was missing-nin so if he went back to the village he would be captured. :)

MasterBrattan: They don't need to. Something that wasn't worth mentioning in the last chapter or this one is he wasn't really that experienced in Ninjutsu so he didn't know better.

drkvampira: I'm sorry to hear that you have a bad thursday and I'm glad I can help. :) I like your idea, but implimenting it would be difficult in the coming chapters. I may or may not do something like that. Not leaning towards either at the moment. I hope your class was at least a little good this weak. :)

zero is a demon: You are one funny person. :) I might put something more in it that your 'inner-me' might like. This chapter however doesn't have anything like that. Naruto will indeed find love in this styory, but not until he gets to his older self. :)

From the tournement question I put up, it seems everyone is itching to see a Sasuke/Hinata matchup. I can see this happening and unless there aren't any other requests for those two it will probably end up happening. We'll see, so the question is still up since I haven't started to write those matches yet. And I don't think I'm forgetting anything, I might be who knows. Let us begin!

* * *

Naruto fidgeted as he stood in front of The Hokage. He was just staring at Naruto scrutinizing him. "Let me get this straight. You finished the sealing yesterday and on your way back three missing-nin attacked you?" The Hokage asked with a sigh. Naruto nodded dumbly. "Why'd they attack you?" The Hokage asked.

"They were just heading towards where I came from and recognized me. They started talking about killing me and stuff so I engaged." Naruto said in a bored tone. The Hokage rubbed his temples looking at the three pictures of the missing-nin.

"All three were B-rank missing-nin Jonin from here. We'll interrogate the one you brought in seeing as they escaped imprisonment." The Hokage said looking up at Naruto. "Their bounties will be added to your salary this week. Now on to other matters." The Hokage said pulling out a bottle of sake knowing this was going to be tough.

"Shouldn't you not be drinking, Jiji? I mean it's bad for someone your age." Naruto said concerned. The Hokage looked at Naruto with a sad smile.

"I only drink nowadays due to stress." The Hokage said drinking from the glass he poured. "Because of your impromptu mission the council has removed you from team seven effective as of yesterday." The Hokage said taking in Naruto's actions. He was surprised to see Naruto shrug and adapt a lazy stance. "Your replacement has already been put into place on team seven and is on a C-rank mission to wave."

"Let's hope it isn't someone who just fawns over Sasuke." Naruto said carelessly. The Hokage sighed remembering exactly what happened the day before.

Flashback

"You're what?!" Kakashi yelled at the council. Sasuke and Sakura only smiled.

"It is in the best interest of the team." Koharu said. Kakashi glared at the two Genin and council members.

"The new team member has already been selected from the reserves list and will be joining you on your mission today." Homura said with a smile. Kakashi looked to The Hokage hoping to get out of this somehow. He saw The Hokage was just watching with his chin on his hands.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl yelled as she entered into the room. "I can't believe I was able to join your team! Do you remember me? I'm Mina from the academy!" The girl squealed. Kakashi groaned at this while Sasuke only smiled. He had himself another puppet to do his bidding.

end

"Naruto, the council want's me to put you on the reserve list." The Hokage said and Naruto once again showed no reaction. The Hokage groaned as he pulled out a scroll. "Instead of that I am assigning you a new sensei and the two of you will do missions."

"Who will be my sensei?" Naruto asked. The Hokage only shook his head and tossed Naruto the scroll. Naruto gingerly caught it and read from it. Naruto looked confused because he didn't know the person he was being assigned to.

"For the missions since you aren't a full cell you will be doing support missions and solo type missions. Your sensei will meet you later today at the designated spot." The Hokage said drinking another cup of sake. Naruto nodded and moved to leave, but The Hokage stopped him. "Please be careful Naruto." The Hokage said earning a nod. Naruto walked home to meet with the legendary medic and start his medical training while he waited to meet with his new sensei. When Naruto entered his house he was surprised to see Tsune playing a game of Shogi with Shikamaru.

"Checkmate." Tsune said. Shikamaru looked at the bored and sighed. He started placing the pieces back to their original positions. "You want to try Naruto-kun?" Tsune said looking at Naruto. Shikamaru glanced up to see Naruto shrug.

"I was going to see Tsunade." Naruto said walking up to the two and looking at the board.

"She'll be back in a little while." Tsune said standing up and forcing Naruto to sit down where she was. "Shika-kun, you go first." Tsune said. Shikamaru sighed and moved a piece. Naruto looked at Tsune bored before grabbing a piece and moving it without looking.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru moved another piece and Naruto did the same still looking at Tsune. Shikamaru looked at Naruto carefully and confused. Tsune only smiled at Naruto's actions.

"She wanted to go shopping with Shizune." Tsune said. Shikamaru moved another piece and so did Naruto. Shikamaru waited a few seconds scanning the board and moved again. Naruto following suit a second later looking at the ceiling.

"So Shikamaru, how long have you and Tsune been playing?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru moved a piece Naruto moved one right after.

"We have played thirty games in the last three hours. I won one of them." Shikamaru said moving another piece. Naruto smiled and moved one. "Are you planning ahead or just moving pieces randomly?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't do that whole thinking a hundred moves ahead thing." Naruto said idly. Shikamaru moved another piece Naruto moving one right after. Shikamaru hesitated moving another piece while looking at the board.

"Naruto-kun, you'd play better if you thought ahead a little." Tsune said watching Shikamaru put his hands into some kind of circle. Naruto sighed and looked at the board before looking back up at the ceiling.

"It just gets jumbled up in my head. I'm not a thinking person. I'd rather just react to the situation." Naruto said. He then smiled. "I don't think I need to play better anyways. Our score still stands at twenty to twenty-one." Shikamaru's eyes shot open and glared at Tsune. Tsune smiled at Shikamaru's look.

"Naruto doesn't know how to work strategies, but he knows how to use his strengths." Tsune said and watched Shikamaru move, Naruto following suit. They did this for thirty minutes, Shikamaru would take a few seconds or minutes to decide his move while Naruto moved a piece right after him. Naruto looked at the door as it opened revealing a buxom blonde woman and a woman with dark hair.

"So you're the brat?" The blonde said looking at the three sitting down in front of her.

"And you must be Tsunade and Shizune." Naruto said and notice Shikamaru move a piece. "Checkmate." Naruto said moving his final piece and standing up. Shikamaru looked at the board frustrated.

"And you say you don't plan ahead?" Shikamaru asked accusingly.

"Nope, can't, too much thinking is kind of annoying. For you and Tsune it may come natural to think of everything that will happen. For me I'd rather just go with the flow and change my movements according to the situation." Naruto said walking up to the blonde woman. "I have to go, I'll be back in a few hours." Naruto said walking past the two women.

"I thought you wanted to learn medical Jutsu?" Tsunade asked turning to see Naruto walk out the door.

"Only if you're willing to show me." Naruto said with a wave. He walked through town until he arrived where he was supposed to meet his new sensei. He felt a kunai against his neck and he smiled.

"So you the brat?" A woman said pushing the kunai into Naruto's neck. "You don't seem like much. You'll probably just end getting me and you killed." Naruto smirked.

"Are you sure that it's going to be both of us?" Naruto asked confusing the woman. "Because this little exchange says it would be just you." Naruto said and she felt something poke her in the back. "But that may just be me, we can always see who will actually be dead at the end." She heard Naruto say from behind her.

"Let's test this out then. If you can get me on my knees then I will consider you worthy of being my student." She said and cut the Naruto in front of her across the neck. She looked on wide eyed as he collapsed to the ground with a pool of blood starting to form. She turned around quickly to see Naruto looking at her wide eyed.

"You're fucking nuts lady!" Naruto said swiping his sword at the woman. She jumped back and looked worried when the clone went to Naruto's side and check for a pulse.

"I thought he was a clone!" The woman said worriedly._ "I did not just kill The Yondaime's only son!"_ She yelled in her head. She didn't even register the pain in her knees as she fell to the floor and two blades crossed along her neck. She turned her head and saw the two Narutos look at her in a bored expression.

"You're on your knees." One of the Naruto's said calmly. She looked down and sure enough she was sitting on her knees. She stared at the two in front of her and saw the one she cut get up. She watched as he coughed up some blood before he stood up fully. "Damn I never thought you would actually slice my throat. I thought you were going to like kick me away and use the kunai to deflect the sword." Naruto said raggedly.

"Oh thank god." The woman said quietly, but Naruto heard her. Naruto then nodded to all his clones and they disappeared.

"So, you are Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked reaching out to help her stand. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"As of now I am." Anko said as she brushed the dirt off her legs. Then she looked up and glared at Naruto. "Why didn't you have your clone in the position you were in?" Anko asked venomously.

"It would have been obvious." Naruto said nonchalantly. He started to walk over to the stream that was nearby. Anko followed him and saw him wash the blood off his neck.

"That should have been a fatal wound." Anko said noticing there wasn't even a scratch on his neck.

"For anyone else it would be. But I'm not everyone else." Naruto said drying off his neck. He then leaned against a tree that was close by. "I have some weird abilities that will keep me alive much easier than anyone else." Naruto said. Anko stared at him and sighed pulling out a scroll.

"According to that bastard Jiji, I will be your sensei of sorts." Anko said as she opened the scroll. "Unofficially though you and I will be like a solo cell. We will be back up support for other teams and do various missions that require either of our specialties. So think of this as not me being your sensei, but your partner who outranks you." Anko said with a frown. "I'm also not going to train you or anything like that. We are partners and that is all." Anko said.

"That's fine. So when's our first mission Anko-senpai?" Naruto asked. Anko looked at Naruto curiously. Anko tossed Naruto the scroll.

"We leave in an hour. The mission is C-rank and it is just a delivery mission to Suna." Anko said with a shrug. "It'll take us about three days passing through Kawa no Kuni. Until we reach Suna so we'll make stops at whatever town we come across." Anko said and started to walk away.

"Does it have to take three days or can we complete it as quick as possible?" Naruto asked rolling up the scroll. Anko looked at him curiously. "Honestly I don't want to travel six days just to drop off a message."

"That's just the projected time. If we can get there faster then that's all the better." Anko said with a shrug. Naruto nodded.

"We can do it in a few hours so whenever you're ready." Naruto said walking past her. Anko started laughing.

"I don't know what you think, but there is no way to cross the amount of land required in a few hours." Anko said still laughing. "In fact if you were able to do it I'd treat you to a night at the bar." Anko said laughing.

"Then are you ready?" Naruto said crossing his arms. Anko nodded still laughing. Naruto did a few hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and Sokudo appeared and bowed. Anko stopped laughing and blinked.

"What the hell?!" Anko yelled. Naruto ignored her question and grabbed her waste and jumped onto the fox placing her behind him as he sat down.

"Hang on or you'll fall off." Naruto said casually. Anko was curious and grabbed Naruto's sides. "Sokudo-san can you take us to Suna as fast as possible?" Naruto asked.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Sokudo said and before Anko could blink the air around her nearly pushed her off. She instinctively held onto Naruto tighter. She had to close her eyes as the wind was too strong.

The Hokage sighed as he looked through his crystal ball. "I don't think it was a good idea putting those two together." The Hokage said rubbing his temples. He looked at the man in front of him his pale eyes looking at The Hokage inquisitively. "Hiashi-sama, I understand your intentions, but it isn't needed anymore." The Hokage said looking out his window ready to fight off another headache.

Kakashi looked in front of him at his team. _"I hate this."_ He thought fighting his groan. He looked as the two girls who were throwing insults at each other while Sasuke walked a few feet ahead of them. Their client was walking behind the three Genin and in front of Kakashi. _"If we were attacked I would have to do everything or Tazuna would be dead."_ Kakashi thought hating his position. He would rather be somewhere else, but no. Sasuke had to get the council to give him a C-rank mission even though he wasn't ready for one. Kakashi sighed as he looked up to the sky. _"I miss having Naruto here, at least then I would know everything would be easier to handle."_ Kakashi thought and returned to looking around suspiciously.

"Don't ever do that again!" Anko yelled jumping off the fox. Naruto looked at her blankly hopping off the fox. They had appeared right in front of the cliff that protected Suna from attacks after only three hours of leaving Konoha.

"You were the one that said it would take days. I was just proving you wrong." Naruto said pulling out something from his pocket that looked like a steak wrapped in metal.

"Yeah, and it's supposed to! Next time you have a sure fire way that disproves me tell me in advance before I make a bet with you!" Anko yelled. The two Suna guards had sweat drops on the back of their head. Naruto just shrugged and held out a piece of meat to his fox. The fox ate it easily and thanked Naruto.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked walking up to the guards with his fox following behind. Naruto held out a scroll to them. "I'm the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha. You should have known better. And besides I'd rather get done with this mission so we can move onto the next one, Anko-senpai." Naruto said seamlessly. Anko huffed and stood besides Naruto. The guards looked at them curiously before they allowed them to pass after pointing where to go.

"I still say it's unfair. You should have told me what you could do." Anko said annoyed.

"You never asked." Naruto said casually. Anko hit Naruto upside his head. They both trudged through the village till they hit the tower they were directed to. They both entered and told the secretary they were there to give a document to The Kazekage. The secretary nodded and led the two into The Kazekage's office. The Kazekage looked up as the two entered into the room.

"How may I help you?" The Kazekage asked putting down his pen. Naruto bowed while Anko only snorted.

"We have official documents for you in regards to this years Chuunin exams, Kazekage-sama." Naruto said and walked to the desk placing a scroll onto the desk along with multiple pieces of paper. Anko looked at the boy suspiciously. _"When did he swipe those from me?"_ Anko thought. The Kazekage looked at the scroll and then at the papers.

"I only need thirty of those." The Kazekage said pointing to the stack of papers. Naruto nodded and left thirty on the desk before pocketing the rest. "Tell The Hokage I look forward to the exams." The Kazekage said signaling them to leave.

"As you wish, Kazekage-sama." Naruto said bowing one more time before heading out. Anko only snorted and followed him out. Naruto pet Sokudo as he got out and looked around. Anko stood beside him and looked at him curiously. "I'm hungry." Naruto said casually as him and Sokudo started walking.

"You treating?" Anko asked hopefully, since she didn't have time to get money before Naruto swooped her away. Naruto slowly nodded and spotted what he was looking for. Anko and Naruto entered the building and the smell hit Anko hard and her mouth started watering.

"How can I help you?" The waitress asked looking at the two.

"Table for two by a window please." Naruto said casually. The waitress nodded and led them to their seats. Naruto and Anko placed their orders before Anko starting staring at Naruto expectantly. Naruto was only looking out the window.

"Since we have the time want to explain what abilities you have?" Anko asked.

"Not really." Naruto said lazily which annoyed Anko. "Let's find out more about each other first. We'll show our abilities in combat. My guess is that our missions won't exactly focus on teamwork so there is little point in discussing things that are unimportant." Naruto said finally looking at Anko.

"Tch. Fine, my name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin. My specialty is infiltration and assassination." Anko said. Naruto nodded and looked back out the window.

"You obviously already know that I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I already know that you know who my father was." Naruto said. Anko looked shocked. "Yes I know too and I'd rather you not tell anyone that I know. I just figured as partners it wouldn't help to keep secrets." Naruto said. Anko looked uneasy. "Don't worry I don't expect the feelings to be returned. Anyways, my main specialty is Fuuinjutsu, but I'm experienced in various other specialties."

"Fuuinjutsu?" Anko asked curiously. She had only heard of two people who specialized in Fuuinjutsu from Konoha. Naruto nodded and thanked the waitress when she returned with three plates. Anko watched as Naruto put one plate on the windowsill and pulled a plate to himself. Anko almost jumped when Sokudo appeared and started eating off the plate.

"I guess we will be information gatherers and assassins for now. Either that or something similar." Naruto said nonchalantly. Anko nodded and started eating. After they were done Naruto paid and they headed to outside the village. "Are you prepared this time?" Naruto asked jumping onto Sokudo. Anko groaned and jumped behind Naruto and held on tightly closing her eyes. Once Naruto and Anko made it back to the village they stood in front of The Hokage who stared at them in disbelief.

"Your mission was successful?" The Hokage asked for the fourth time.

"Yes you damned Jiji!" Anko snarled losing her patience.

"It's only been seven hours." The Hokage said looking at the darkening skies. The Hokage sighed and looked back at the two in front of him. "Come back tomorrow for another mission." The Hokage said getting a huff from Anko while Naruto just turned around and headed out with Anko. Once they got outside Naruto was about to say goodbye when Anko stopped him.

"Come on brat. We have business to attend to." Anko said heading off into a direction away from Naruto's house. Naruto sighed and followed. They finally reached an apartment complex and Anko walked up to the third floor followed by Naruto. After they reached a door Anko opened it and turned on a light. Naruto stood in the doorway and looked around curiously. "Don't say anything!" Anko yelled as she skillfully moved past all the clothes and trash that littered the floor. Naruto sighed as he walked in and went to sit down in a chair that he assumed was in the living room.

"So, what are we doing?" Naruto asked as he cleaned off the chair to sit down. He stopped when he picked up a pair of black lingerie. Anko came out with a smile and frowned, but it turned into a sly smile.

"Do you like those? Or would you rather see me wearing them?" Anko said seductively. Naruto shrugged as he set them back onto the chair and turned to face her. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the chair.

"I think I'm a bit too young to think about things like that." Naruto said calmly. Anko pouted seductively, but got no reaction out him.

"Come on. We're going to the bar." Anko said heading to the door. Naruto followed behind her. They arrived at her favorite bar after a few minutes. Anko took a seat at a table with Naruto. She quickly ordered the strongest drink in the bar. "A deals a deal, but I wonder how much you can drink." Anko said.

"Don't know." Naruto said as he shrugged leaning into his chair.

"Well I'm sure after tonight you won't be too young to be thinking dirty thoughts about my lingerie that's for sure." Anko said with a grin as a bottle arrived with two glasses. "So what shall we call our team? And that number bullshit won't do." Anko said handing Naruto a glass that was completely full while she took the other that was only half full.

"No idea." Naruto said drinking the contents of his glass with ease. Anko grinned as Naruto took the entire glass to the head. Anko drank from her glass at a slow pace. "Something that will easily tell us apart from everyone else." Naruto said placing the glass on the table. Anko filled it back up which Naruto took it and drank slower this time.

"How about Zetsumetsu?" Anko said finishing her drink and pouring another and filling Naruto's back up.

"That works I suppose. But we'll have to make our reputation match the name." Naruto said casually drinking his alcohol. Anko smiled knowingly. They started talking about random things while drinking. Naruto smiled as Anko's head slammed into the table knocking down the twelve empty bottles. They had been drinking and talking for hours and Naruto hadn't even realized it. Naruto paid the bartender before going back and lifted up Anko onto his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually quite wobbly and disoriented. _"So I can get drunk. Just takes a lot more than usual."_ Naruto thought as he skillfully moved to outside squinting as the light hit his eyes. He looked up and saw that it was nine in the morning based on the position of the sun.

"Naruto?!" Naruto heard from his side and he turned to see a weirded out Kiba. He noticed the other three also. He recognized Shino and Hinata from the academy, but he had never met the older woman looking at him suspiciously.

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto asked repositioning Anko on his shoulder to be more comfortable. Naruto was thankful Anko wore the trench coat otherwise he'd be giving everyone a free show and knew she would kill him for that.

"What are you doing coming out of a bar?" Kurenai asked surprising the Genin.

"I was going to asked why you had a hottie draped over your shoulder, but that's a better question." Kiba said finally recognizing the sign of the bar. He only knew of it because his mom talked about it a lot. Shino was curious as he had a bug test Naruto's blood and found the bug had become extremely drunk.

"You've been drinking?" Shino asked quietly. Everyone looked at Naruto wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I assume that's what you do at a bar." Naruto said calmly. "As for Anko-senpai, or hottie as you referred to her, she brought me here and collapsed after we had been drinking for twelve hours." Naruto said casually. Everyone's jaws went slack.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun, let's get to my place and have some fun." Anko mumbled surprising everyone there. Naruto smirked knowing that Anko was unconscious.

"I should get going. I have a mission today and I haven't gotten any sleep." Naruto said and started walking away. No one stopped him only looked at him stunned. Naruto set Anko down on her bed after taking her coat off. He watched as she adjusted until she found the most comfortable position. Naruto looked around the room and sighed before he got to work. After three hours he looked around and was glad that the apartment was cleaned. He started to cook some eggs and bacon he found in Anko's fridge.

Anko shot up at the smell of food being cooked. She groaned as her head pounded hard in her head. "What the fuck happened?" Anko asked looking around. She realized she was in her room and bed, but something was missing. She looked at the floor and found it was completely clean. "What the hell? Did I bring home some kind of maid last night?" Anko asked getting no reply. She walked out of her room stumbling until she saw Naruto cooking in her kitchen. "What the hell happen?" Anko asked.

"You passed out." Naruto said not looking at her. "Go take a shower and get ready. I don't think The Hokage would like to see us after a night of boozing to collect our second mission." Naruto said casually. Anko looked at him skeptically.

"How come you don't look like shit?" Anko asked. And finally noticed her entire apartment was clean and then her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't get as drunk as you. Now hurry up and take a shower and get dressed food will be done shortly." Naruto said. Anko huffed and did as she was told. She took a quick shower and got ready for the day. She came out and saw a plate sitting on the table waiting for her.

"You didn't have to do all this." Anko said taking a seat and glaring at Naruto. Naruto just crossed his arms leaning on the counter.

"I was bored. You didn't pass out until nine this morning and we have a mission so I decided it best not to sleep otherwise we both wouldn't be awake to meet The Hokage." Naruto said causing Anko to groan. "Don't worry, I talked to him and got our mission already. He wants it done by tomorrow so after you eat we should get to it." Naruto said. Anko then realized something and narrowed her eyes.

"You had more than twice the amount of alcohol than me." Anko said. Naruto nodded not seeing her point. "How are you completely sober and were sober enough to do everything you did?" Anko asked suspiciously.

"Don't know. Not really sure I care either to be honest." Naruto said with a flick of his wrist.

"Whatever, what's the mission?" Anko asked choking down her food.

"B-rank theft mission." Naruto said gaining Anko's attention. "We have to sneak into Otafuku Gai and steal plans for herbal contracts to other nations." Naruto said and heard Anko groan. "The Hokage said this will be a prelude to our next mission." Naruto said quizzically. Anko was about to ask what that was, but Naruto just put his finger to his lips and waited for to finish eating. After she was finished eating they headed out. Naruto took her out of the village and summoned Sokudo. "Our real mission is separate. My mission is B-rank theft, yours is A-rank assassination." Naruto said hopping on his fox with Anko following suit. Anko grinned thinking about how fun it was going to be.

Kakashi watched from a tree as Sasuke kicked the two Kiri missing-nins away. He idly glanced at The two girls who watched Sasuke with stars in their eyes. He groaned when they didn't do anything. Kakashi watched as the ninja moved passed Sasuke heading for the client. _"So he is the target."_ Kakashi thought and did a Shunshin knocking out both ninja easily. Kakashi glared at the client before glaring at the two girls who did nothing. "These are missing-nin of Kiri care to explain why they were targeting you, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke grunted thinking it really didn't matter. Tazuna explained what was going on in his country and why he didn't explain it thoroughly before.

"That's everything I swear." Tazuna said nervously. Kakashi looked away from him and thought about the situation.

"We are abandoning this mission. It is above C-rank and beyond your capabilities." Kakashi said looking at the three Genin.

"We will continue on Kakashi-san." Sasuke said and smiled at Kakashi's glare. "I'm in charge and I say we are moving on. If this is the best this Gato guy could get then it will be easy." Sasuke said heading in the direction they were heading before the ambush followed by the girls and Tazuna. _"This isn't going to end well."_ Kakashi thought as he followed behind them.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the plans in front of him. He grabbed them and started walking out of the room stepping over the bodies of the guards. He walked out of the building with ease and slipped into the crowd that was walking in the street. After a few minutes he arrived at his and Anko's meeting spot to see her eating some Dango. "That was easy." Anko said dropping down from the tree she was waiting in.

"They all dead?" Naruto asked tossing Anko the plans. She nodded happily. Naruto did some hand seals summoning Sokudo.

"Why do you only summon one fox?" Anko asked jumping behind Naruto on the fox's back.

"He's the fastest that isn't taller than a building." Naruto said casually. "He's the only one I've needed to summon." Naruto said and they disappeared. The Hokage groaned as he looked at the two in front of him.

"You say it was successful?" The Hokage asked for the fifth time.

"For the fucking last time, YES!" Anko roared. The Hokage rubbed his temples before sending them away.

"What have I done putting those two together?" The Hokage asked drinking out of a bottle of Sake. The next five days were the worst five days in The Hokage's life. He had so far sent Naruto and Anko on four A-rank, three B-rank, and one C-rank and they always came back within a few hours of getting the mission and never had so much as a scratch. He knew it was his fault, but their was nothing that could be done about it. Officially team Zetsumetsu was the main high level team to carry out the time oriented missions. In a way it was a good thing, but he couldn't help feel bad about it for some reason. "It's because Naruto is a Genin and shouldn't be doing these types of missions." The Hokage groaned. The doors to his office flew opened revealing his secretary and he groaned knowing it wasn't good news.

"Hokage-sama an urgent report from team seven." The secretary said putting the small scroll in front of The Hokage. He nodded and the secretary left as he opened the scroll and read through it. He frowned at the information.

"Bring me team Zetsumetsu! Inform them they have an S-rank mission!" He yelled as he pulled out a scroll and hastily started writing in it. His frown only deepened as he wrote down more and more.

Naruto and Anko were walking side by side down the main road of Konoha. They were both bored and they knew it. The Hokage told them they were to take a mandatory two days off before they could get another mission. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned his head to his side to see Team ten and Team eight eating at a barbeque joint. He looked at Hinata who was the one that said his name, but he knew it was a whisper. She ducked down as soon as they made eye contact.

"Oi, Naruto, hottie what are you doing?" Kiba yelled to them after he noticed Hinata's actions. Everyone looked to see what was going on and Naruto and Anko walked towards them.

"Nothing really. We were trying to find something to do since we were forced to take some time off." Naruto said casually while Anko beat the shit out of Kiba.

"Why were you forced to take some time off?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Jiji said we were working too hard and we needed the break. I think we get enough of a break every night at the bar." Anko said standing next Naruto.

"So you two are a team?" Ino asked curiously. Naruto and Anko nodded half heartedly. Ino finally realized what they said. "You go to a bar every night?!" Ino yelled. Everyone tried to make the ringing in their ears stop.

"Yeah." Naruto said casually being the only one not affected by Ino's outburst.

"Ano, is it ok for you to be drinking, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly. Naruto looked at her confused, but before he could answer an Anbu appeared next to him.

"Team Zetsumetsu, Hokage-sama needs you urgently for an S-class mission." The Anbu said surprising everyone. Anko had a full blown smile while Naruto looked impassive.

"Finally! Naruto-kun let's go!" Anko said before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed before he disappeared as well a gust of wind shot out blowing everyone's hair around.

"S-rank mission!" Everyone, but Shino and Hinata yelled. Naruto and Anko appeared in the office of The Hokage. Anko was jumping from foot to foot excited while Naruto was just standing there with his arms crossed. The Hokage sighed when he felt the gust of wind and Anko's presence. The Hokage instinctively pulled out his bottle of Sake.

"As you already know you have an S-rank mission." The Hokage said holding out the scroll he wrote. Naruto took it and began reading from it his eyes widening and then narrowing as he read. "Leave immediately and follow your mission parameters exactly no matter what Team seven say."

"Yes sir." Naruto said coldly handing the scroll to Anko. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto turned and headed for the door.

"Just us?" Asked Anko disbelieving.

"You both should be capable of this. I would send Anbu with you, but due to the council I'm risking a lot just sending you." The Hokage said drinking from his bottle. "You understand that this mission is vitally important."

"Yes, sir. It shall be done." Naruto said leaving the room with Anko behind him. They first stopped at Anko's apartment and then Naruto's house. Naruto ignored the questioning glances of everyone there. He quickly grabbed everything he needed from his room and met Anko at the door.

"What are you doing brat?" Tsunade asked in a bored tone. Naruto stopped and looked at everyone gathered and smiled.

"We have a mission. We'll be back in a couple of days." Naruto said waiting for a response.

"Be careful." Tsune said getting back to reading. Naruto nodded and left with Anko.

* * *

And so ends another chapter. So what you guys think about what I did for the wave mission? Next chapter will totally show off Naruto's awesomeness. Let's see here, I have a translation for you I think.

Zetsumetsu: Annihilation.

Working on this editing thing makes me feel like I'm forgetting something, but I have no idea what. So if I forgot something important I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'm forgetting something for the story or something in my head. _ Well anyways till next week, Αντίο(Goodbye in greek)


	7. Useless!

A/N: And so starts another thursday. This week kind of sucks because I just got another job and now I have to be to work in a few hours, but I will post on thursdays whether I work or am off. Now then on to reviews.

twilightserius: Sorry to say I have plns for Haku and Zabuza and you might not like it. You'll find out more in this chapter, but I won't give that much away until the next couple of chapters for what I have planned for them.

Holen-Snape: Your first and third question will be answered this chaapter. Your second question will be answered in fivve chapters though.

drkvampira: There is slight gore in this chapter, not vividly. However you can expect a lot from the Chuunin exams since I'm going to be using a fight scene I created years ago that made even me cringe thinking about it. And that's saying a lot since I, like you, enjoy gorey movies and have seen every vampire movie ever created and all the saw movies. :)

Elia950: Your comment made me all smiley. A romantic connection between Anko and Naruto? I've read some pretty good ones like that, however Anko is twice Naruto's age so that's a hard one to believe. There will be *Cough* moments *cough*, but that is all.

vikraal: Let's see where to start, I'm still trying to figure out the events of the second exam. I wrote the first exam this week, but got stucked. By far Gaara was the strongest of the Genin at the exam, but I was curious about something about his ability and I'm going to go with it and see if it works. I'm fairly certain that NAruto passed everyone in the exam already with the S-rank mission. No, Naruto will not be Jiraiya's apprentice in this story. And next chapter he will get one of the names he will be known for. The time limit I admit is pretty short especially since Naruto has already done six months of it, but eh, where talking about Gods. Of what I read on mythology most gods are impatient, so three years might be a long time in their eyes. Your concern about Tsune is extremely valid and will be explained in further chapters. I have a good reason for this. As for knowing about Akatsuki, ask yourself if Naruto would worry the people he cares about and you will have your answer. Itachi's actions are solely based on what he did later in the manga, it just seemed fitting to add to his character since he has no viable screentime in the manga. As for Naruto's matches, they are going to be awesome and surprising I garauntee it, but you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for your review and I hope I answered all your questions. :)

And for everyone else thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy. Now on with chapter seven!

* * *

Naruto glared at Sasuke who was holding his bleeding arm. Naruto looked around the room and saw Kakashi unconscious and was covered in bandages that were bleeding through. He then saw Sakura next who was bleeding through bandages on her waist. Naruto's eyes then fell on a girl he didn't know and saw she was unconscious and had bandages covering her chest with blood leaking from them. His eyes finally fell on who he believed to be the client and saw that his leg was almost sliced through and he was bleeding from just below his heart. Naruto frowned and went towards the client.

"Try and get them stabilized, Anko-senpai. Start with the girl, then Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are in no immediate danger." Naruto said earning a nod from Anko. "Sasuke and Sakura leave the room so we can treat your teammate privately." Naruto said as his hands started to glow green as he touched Tazuna's chest closing the wound with ease. Sasuke slowly walked out of the room irritated, but he didn't want to be there. Sakura didn't make any move to leave.

"Their injuries are too bad for me Naruto-kun." Anko said worriedly. "The girl's lung is pierced and the wound goes all the way through her." Naruto's frown deepened. "Kakashi's wounds are all superficial. He looks like he is suffering more from Chakra exhaustion."

"I need your anesthesia. I need to open Tazuna-san's leg to repair his bone." Naruto said causing the man to gasp and turn pale. Anko handed Naruto a vial and syringe. Naruto filled the vial and stuck it into Tazuna's arm. "Sakura, get your ass out of here!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sakura. Sakura was about to protest, but Anko grabbed her arm and threw her out of the room.

"What's going on?" A beautiful woman asked Sakura.

"I don't know, Tsunami-san." Sakura said sadly. "They kicked me out. They said they had to open Tazuna-san's leg to fix the bone." Sakura said and Tsunami gasped and tried to get into the room only to find the door wouldn't budge.

"Father! Let me in! I want to see my father!" Tsunami said banging on the door. Tsunami was shocked when Anko appeared from the other side and closed the door before anyone could get in.

"Be quiet!" Anko roared. "Two of our ninja are dying in there and your father's injury is nothing life threatening. After Naruto-kun is done he will have a full recovery, but he has to stay off the leg for a few days." Anko said as she leaned against the door. There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes until Naruto shouted.

"Anko! Come get Tazuna!" Naruto yelled. Anko went in and took Tazuna out of the room over her shoulder.

"Where can I put him?" Anko asked. Tsunami led her to Tazuna's room. Anko set him down and went back to see Sakura trying to get in. "Sakura knock it off!" Anko yelled.

"My teammates are in there dying and that Dobe is the only one there. I should be in there, I have medical experience! I can do more than him!" Sakura said verging tears.

Naruto unrolled the girls chest and grimaced as blood was freely pouring from her chest. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as he moved her to her side seeing that the wound did in fact go all the way through. Naruto closed the wound on her back with ease and set her back on her back. Naruto pulled out a pill and forced the girl to swallow it. Naruto then cut her chest open further and looked at the damage inside her chest. "_Fuck! This is bad. The spine has been severed, lung is pierced, ribcage is useless, the sternum is about to rupture, and she's lost a lot of blood."_ Naruto thought first going for the lung. It took him twenty minutes to heal the wound on her lung alone. "This is bad." Naruto said with a frown as he tried to reach the spine from the front, but couldn't. Naruto worked on fixing the bones that were cut through first. After about twenty more minutes he closed up her chest and forced her to swallow another pill. Naruto weakly got up and went to Kakashi. He easily closed all the wounds on Kakashi before he got up and covered up the girl with his jacket. Naruto opened up the door to see Anko glaring at Sakura and Tsunami worryingly holding a boy in front of her.

"How is it?" Anko asked before she caught Naruto from collapsing. Anko lowered Naruto so he was leaning against the wall in a sitting position. Anko walked into the room and saw all the blood before she closed off the room again.

"Kakashi is healed. He needs a few days rest, but he should be up and about in a few hours." Naruto said with ragged breaths.

"What about Mina-chan?" Sakura said weakly. Naruto looked at her lazily and noticed that she was still bleeding through her bandages and she was extremely pale.

"Shit! Sakura what happened to your medical training?!" Naruto yelled forcing himself up. Sakura had received basic level training from Kakashi during their training sessions, but she was far from perfect at it. Naruto forced her back and tore the bandages from her waist. He quickly did a few hand seals. Green chakra flowed from his hand as he held it on Sakura's stomach. Sakura winced when pain surged through her abdomen. Naruto was growing paler and was sweating really bad. Not to mention he was covered head to toe in blood. After Sakura's wound was healed he got up and walked a few feet before he bent over and coughed up blood.

"What the fuck?! Naruto-kun!" Anko yelled rushing to his side and holding him up.

"I'm fine. I've pushed too much chakra through my body too quickly." Naruto said weakly. "I'm suffering from chakra poisoning." Anko slowly lowered him to the ground. "Give me your jacket." Naruto said. Anko quickly nodded and gave him her jacket. He set it on the ground next to him and turned away from it as he coughed up more blood. He tried to lift his right arm, but couldn't. He used his left hand and tore his shirt open. Sakura gasped when she saw Naruto's toned muscles. He quickly dipped his finger in the blood he coughed up and started drawing symbols over his heart.

"What are you doing?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"I have to extract my chakra from my body." Naruto said weakly as he started drawing more symbols on Anko's jacket. "I've forced too much chakra to travel through my body faster than I've done before. Normally ninja get used to this through training, but I've never had to worry about it. So now my chakra is poisoning my body because it's so unused to what I've been doing." Naruto said finishing the seals. He looked at Anko weakly.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked seeing he was barely holding on.

"Apply chakra to both seals and get everyone away." Naruto said weakly before passing out.

"Run!" Anko yelled before she slammed chakra into her coat and Naruto before taking off pushing the others out of the hall. The coat started glowing brightly before it exploded. Anko immediately ran back to Naruto to see he was severely burnt on his entire right side. His shirt was now nonexistent and the straps on his armguard were all snapped except for one. Anko quickly checked him for a pulse and sighed when she felt one. She then saw the burns start to heal. She turned to see the three look at her worriedly. She quickly picked Naruto up and put him in the room on the ground and sealed the room behind them.

The next hour was rough for everyone. Sakura had healed Sasuke's arm which turned out to be little more than a scratch. Tsunami and her son were by Tazuna's side the whole time. Anko never left the room the injured were in. Anko watched as Kakashi started to stir. He looked around first saw Anko and then all the blood. "What happened?" Kakashi asked confused.

"You guys took a mission you weren't ready for and a lot of people suffered." Anko said with a hint of anger.

"It wasn't my call." Kakashi said holding his head. "Sasuke is the team leader, I am just here to make sure his silver spoon doesn't fall out of his mouth." Anko frowned as she looked to her right. Kakashi looked curiously in the direction she was looking, but didn't see anything.

"What happened?" Anko asked causing Kakashi to sigh. Kakashi remembered it easily even though he didn't want to.

Flashback

Kakashi felt a presence behind him and his eyes widened. "Duck!" Kakashi yelled pulling Tazuna down. The three Genin fell to the floor in time to see a huge sword fly past them. The sword embedded itself into a tree and a large man appeared on top of it.

"What do we have here? Konoha must be losing it's ninja to send Genin to stop me." The man said. Sasuke jumped up and smirked knowingly at the man.

"You'll find my skills are beyond a Genin's." Sasuke said arrogantly. Kakashi instantly revealed his Sharingan. The man disappeared with his sword only to appear next to Sasuke his sword next to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked wide-eyed as he felt a trickle of blood roll down his arm. Kakashi tried to push the man back, but he held firm. The two girls stared wide-eyed as Kakashi held off the massive sword with a kunai. The man grinned behind is bandages as he kicked Kakashi into Sasuke. They rolled a few feet before Kakashi pushed himself up and looked on in horror as Mina's chest started bleeding. The man laughed as his sword went through the girl into his target. After seeing this Kakashi did a few hand seals.

"Futon: Kaze no Ha!" Kakashi yelled as a gust of wind blew from his mouth. He winced as Sakura stood up and got slashed across her stomach. The man jumped away with the girl he stabbed through causing Kakashi's attack to cut open Tazuna's leg. Almost at the same time Sakura and Tazuna screamed out in pain.

"This is pathetic for the amazing Sharingan no Kakashi." The man said pulling the girl off his sword with ease.

"Damn you Zabuza!" Kakashi yelled angrily. He went to attack Zabuza, but he was struck in the back. He turned around just in time be struck again by a bunch of ice needles. Kakashi winced as he fell to his knee. He reached for one of the pieces of ice, but couldn't move his arm. He fell to the ground and watched as Zabuza and a Hunter-nin jumped away. Kakashi tried to move, but couldn't. He looked at Sasuke to see that he was frozen. Kakashi watched as some villagers came and moved quickly to get everyone help.

End

"That's everything. After the villagers came they got all of us here, but they didn't know to cover my eye so I passed out due to chakra exhaustion." Kakashi said ashamed. He let a tear fall from his visible eye. "Because of me a Genin is dead, Tazuna is crippled, and Sakura is injured." Anko finally got up and sat on the bed looking at Kakashi and wiped the tear from his eye.

"It isn't your fault. It's the council's and that old man's." Anko said sad to see her friend in such pain. "But no one is dead and Tazuna will be up and about in a few days." Anko said smiling at Kakashi's shocked expression.

"Thank god they sent you with a medic. But how did you get here so fast?" Kakashi asked.

"I wasn't sent here with a medic." Anko said confused. Kakashi looked at her weirdly. "I came here with my teammate and he get's us everywhere faster than anyone else can."

"Since when do you work as a team with anyone?" Kakashi asked.

"Since your team was reformed." Naruto said with a groan. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked to where the voice came from. He saw Naruto rise up out of the shadow he was in.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Yep. Him and I make up team Zetsumetsu." Anko said with a grin. "Naruto-kun is trained as a medic thanks to Tsunade-baasan, but that isn't where his specialty lies."

"Can you move Kakashi?" Naruto asked getting a nod. "Can you walk?" Naruto asked more specifically. Kakashi swung his legs over the bed and with Anko's help slowly rose. He took a few steps before he finally noticed the massive amount of blood on the ground and the still form of Mina.

"I thought you said no one died?" Kakashi said as fell to his knees next to Mina and saw she was extremely pale.

"She's not dead." Anko said annoyed. She looked at Naruto for an explanation. Kakashi looked hopeful.

"She isn't dead." Naruto said reassuringly, but frowned. "But you should leave because she still needs surgery and my chakra has returned to it's regular flow."

"Why does she need surgery?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Her spine has been severed. Without surgery she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life." Naruto said sadly. Kakashi looked at him wide-eyed. "I might be able to fix her spine, but I'm not sure. As it is if I don't do anything she'll be crippled for life. And at best she'll be out of commission for at least a month." Kakashi sighed and stood up with Anko's help.

"I should stay and watch, just in case there is anything I can do." Kakashi said sadly.

"Like hell!" Anko yelled freaking Kakashi out.

"She's going to be naked and I'd rather another female be in here not another male. It's bad enough she's going to be embarrassed because I'm doing the operation." Naruto said casually. Kakashi nodded and stumbled to the door. He took one last look at the three before he left. Kakashi heard the door click and felt a barrier go up around the room. Kakashi sighed and stumbled around looking for something to use to help walk. He found a set of crutches and looked around for everyone. He found Tazuna's room and saw him asleep with his daughter and grandson next to him.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said causing Tsunami to turn around quickly. Kakashi saw the tears in her eyes before she wiped them away.

"I'm fine and they said he would be too after a few days rest." Tsunami said with a smile. "How are you and your team?"

"I'm somewhat fine, but I'm not sure about my team. I guess we narrowly escaped death." Kakashi said sadly.

"What are guys going to do now?" Tsunami asked.

"Now that we have backup the mission will be easier." Kakashi said and heard a snort behind him. He didn't have to look to know it was Sasuke.

"So the Dobe can heal us, that doesn't help any. I doubt that woman he was with can help us either. Teach me to activate my Sharingan and I will be more than enough to handle them." Sasuke said.

"I can't teach you to activate your Sharingan Sasuke." Kakashi said finally looking at the boy. "It's something you have to work on by yourself. I don't even know how this Sharingan was activated." Kakashi said pointing to his left eye.

"Then teach me that attack you used it seemed useful enough." Sasuke said annoyed. Kakashi sighed and turned fully to look at Sasuke.

"What's it going to help? What use is a Jutsu when you can't react to use it?" Kakashi asked. "You weren't even able to move when Zabuza first attacked. What makes you think adding another Jutsu to what you already know is going to change anything?" Kakashi said passing by Sasuke. He looked at Sakura briefly before he continued walking downstairs.

Naruto sighed as he reconnected the last nerve and heal the bone. He quickly sealed the wound and turned her around so she was laying on her back. "That should do it. We have to make sure she doesn't move otherwise the nerves may detach. Hold her up while I wrap her up." Naruto said to Anko who nodded. Naruto carefully wrapped the bandages around the girl. After he was done he covered her up and stood.

"So did it work?" Anko asked.

"Not sure if it didn't leave any after effects, but she will be able to walk. I don't know about her abilities as a ninja." Naruto said before he activated his Akkigan. He looked her over carefully and sighed. "She'll be fine. She'll make a full recovery in a couple weeks. I'll set up a seal that makes her unable to move around so she doesn't screw up her injuries." Naruto said pulling out a vial of ink and started making marking on her stomach. After he was done he applied Chakra and the seal started to glow.

"How long will that stay on?" Anko asked looking at the seal.

"Until it is removed. It uses her chakra to keep it active." Naruto said as he started to head out. He looked around and saw all the blood and bandages. "We should clean up this mess later." Naruto said as he opened the door and walked out Anko following behind.

"Let team seven worry about it. It's mostly their blood anyways." Anko said casually as they walked down the stairs. They saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting at a table silently. Naruto looked around and realized nobody had eaten anything. He looked in the kitchen and found practically no food to cook.

"So what's the plan? I'm sure Zabuza and his accomplice won't sit still when they find out they failed." Kakashi said looking at Anko.

"Since they are here to back us up we should just strike them before they know what's going on. That way with two Jounin and Sasuke-kun you'll easily over power them right." Sakura said earning a laugh from Anko. Everyone looked at her weirdly except Naruto.

"We're not here to back you up." Naruto said casually pulling out dishes and ingredients. Kakashi looked at the two warily.

"Then why are you guys here?" Kakashi asked.

"We were sent on a separate mission than you guys." Anko said clearing the tears from her eyes from laughing. "You are to follow your mission of protecting Tazuna from bandits until the bridge is done and Naruto-kun and I will do our mission tomorrow."

"What about those ninja? You can't expect us to fight them ourselves." Sakura said worriedly.

"Ninja aren't part of your mission." Naruto said casually. "You should have returned once you found out your mission was more than you signed up for." Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"We can't tell you the exacts of our mission, but we will tell you that you are to stick with your original mission and you won't even have to worry about Zabuza or Gato." Anko said with a smile. They heard sizzling in the kitchen and looked to see Naruto cooking something.

"So you two are useless like I thought." Sasuke said. "Kakashi we should train tomorrow so I'm ready for when they show up." Anko snorted.

"Even if you had a month to get ready you wouldn't be able to face Zabuza." Anko said. Sasuke glared at her and was about to show her up.

"She's your superior Sasuke." Naruto said from the kitchen. "You lay a hand on her you will be executed rightfully." Naruto said carrying two plates out of the kitchen. "Not everyone is bound by the council. You get in the way of our mission and we will have enough cause to neutralize you." Naruto said walking up the stairs.

"He can't say that, can he Kakashi?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed and looked directly at Anko.

"Is your mission rank higher than ours?" Kakashi asked getting a nod in return. "Yes he can. Right now Naruto outranks you and Sasuke do to his mission rank. And as soon as Anko entered this house she became as powerful as The Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Why is that?!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto came down the stairs empty handed and casually looked at Sasuke.

"It's called field rank. Our mission is higher than yours which means our needs come before yours. You guys are lucky we came here to get information otherwise Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi, and the girl would all be dead." Naruto said walking out the front door. Kakashi looked at Anko curiously.

"Meeting up with you guys was never part of our mission. We were supposed to tell you to stay on your mission only if we ran into you." Anko said calmly. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and came back and sat down.

"How come the Dobe didn't make any food for the rest of us?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Tsunami came down at that moment with two plates and looked ashamed.

"You haven't eaten?" Tsunami asked. Sakura shook her head and looked at the plates curiously. "I thought he made everyone food. I'll make something for you all right away." Tsunami said she was heading to the kitchen, but was stopped.

"That isn't necessary." Naruto said coming in with a small bag draped over his shoulder. "You should conserve your food. We're ninja we can take care of ourselves. Though I would like to ask if we can use your kitchen?" Naruto said getting a nod in return. Naruto smiled thankfully and walked into the kitchen. Tsunami followed and watched him dump the contents of the bag into the sink.

"Where'd you get all that?" Tsunami asked seeing plants, fish, potatoes, and apples.

"Fish from the river and the rest from a field a little ways away." Naruto said as he started the water rinsing everything off. Tsunami watched Naruto in fascination as he prepared the food.

"You guys should go and get something to eat from somewhere." Anko said picking at her finger with a kunai.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Anko looked up at her and grinned.

"Naruto-kun may have been nice and healed you guys up, but he isn't going to cook for you. He might make Kakashi something because he's injured, but you two are fully capable of finding food and making it yourself." Anko said. Sakura looked horrified as her stomach started to rumble. This of course only caused Anko to grin wider.

"Like he'd leave you and Sakura helpless. And it wouldn't be fair so he'll make us all something." Sasuke said knowingly.

"Of course he wouldn't let me to my own devices. I can't cook anything without burning it. But what makes you confident he'll cook for Sakura?" Anko asked.

"Because he's had a crush on me for years." Sakura said with a grin.

"Crushes are for those who aren't in life or death situations daily." Naruto said as he entered the room with two plates. He set one in front of Anko and one in front of Kakashi. He walked back into the kitchen and came back with two more plates. "Anko's right, you two are capable to fend for yourselves. If you can't then what kind of ninja are you?" Naruto asked as he walked up the stairs with the plates. Tsunami nervously walked out with a plate, but she too headed up stairs. Anko took a bit of the food and felt like she was in heaven.

"God if only Naruto-kun was older I would marry him!" Anko said while eating the food slowly. Sakura had a look of disgust on her face. Kakashi took a bite without showing his face and his eye turned into a heart.

"Oh my god, You guys lied to me." Kakashi said the food on his plate gone. Anko looked at him confused. "That tasted to good for me not to be in heaven." Anko broke into laughter.

"I'm in heaven!" Everyone heard from up stairs and instantly knew it was Tazuna.

"It can't be that good." Sakura said with a huff.

"It is. And you'll never find out unless you manage to find a way to get Naruto-kun to cook for you." Anko said grinning as she finished her meal. She took the two plates to the kitchen and stretched. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Anko said heading up the stairs. They all sweat dropped when they heard Anko's shout. "I told you it was their responsibility to clean up the mess!" She glared at Naruto who was feeding the now awake girl.

"I'm not sleeping in blood and they wouldn't have done it." Naruto said casually. Naruto set the plate to the side as Mina finished eating.

"Why can't I move?" Mina asked weakly.

"I've placed a seal on you that prevents you from moving." Naruto said as he laid down next to the bed. "It'll come off as soon as you heal fully. If you move before you're healed you could become paralyzed." Naruto said with his eyes closed. Anko laid down next Naruto and struggled to find a comfortable position.

"This sucks." Anko said annoyed. Naruto only smiled before falling into a deep slumber. The next morning Naruto woke up to see Anko clutching onto him. He groaned before he got up expertly without disturbing her. Naruto idly walked passed team seven without waking them up and down the stairs. He easily left the house and headed to the stream he was at yesterday. After cleaning himself off he got dressed in a spare set of clothes he had and prepared some ingredients for breakfast and headed back to Tazuna's house. After Naruto was done cooking he found that Anko and Kakashi were already up and talking in the dining room.

"What is your mission?" Kakashi asked as Naruto set a large plate of bacon, pancakes, and omelets on the table. Anko immediately grabbed a bit of everything and started eating.

"We're here to eliminate the threat." Naruto said dishing up his plate. Kakashi nodded he figured that was why they were sent as he dished up a plate for himself. "By tonight this country will be purged from Gato and his men and we will neutralize Zabuza and his assistant."

"Just the two of you?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"That stupid Jiji said he was risking a lot just sending us to take care of your problem." Anko said. Kakashi looked ashamed. "How did the famous Hatake Kakashi end up a Genin's bitch?" Anko asked seriously.

"He has a lot of pull with all the right people. I have no idea what he is really intending to do to be honest. All I know is he wants revenge and he will do anything to get what he needs." Kakashi said sadly. "Is there anything I can do to help you with your mission?" Kakashi asked hopeful.

"In your condition, no. Don't worry about it we'll take care of the problem." Naruto said idly.

"You're all going to die." The little boy said from the stair case. The three ninja looked at him passively before looking back at each other.

"Anyways. Naruto-kun and I will go take care of everything so don't worry." Anko said getting up followed by Naruto. They headed to the door.

"Your going to die, why are you trying?" The boy asked. Anko stood in front of the door while Naruto turned to look at the boy.

"We try because that's what we do. And we most certainly won't die. You can be the coward that you want to be, while we go out and free your country. Don't worry we don't expect much from people like you." Naruto said as him and Anko left.

They arrived at the compound Gato was supposed to be at and looked around. "How many?" Anko asked. Naruto stared at the building his gold eyes shining in the morning sun.

"One hundred. Zabuza and his partner are here also." Naruto said casually. "I'm wondering why his partner is dressed as a boy."

"It's a girl that took Kakashi down?" Anko asked trying hard not to laugh.

"I would think since you being a female would be proud of that." Naruto said glancing at Anko. "Gato's protected by two bodyguards at the moment. They are weak, in fact everyone, but Zabuza and the girl are." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So how do we do this?" Anko asked licking her lips. Naruto smiled maliciously which caused Anko to grin widely. "I'll get to work, you place the bombs." Anko said and disappeared. Naruto looked around and disappeared with a gust of wind. Naruto was placing seals on the building everywhere until he finally deemed it ready. Naruto then disappeared again and reappeared in Gato's room and saw the two bodyguards dead and Gato cowering in the corner. He looked around and saw Zabuza and his accomplice standing there confused.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked casually mocking ignorance. Just then Anko appeared and looked at everybody with a sly smile.

"All the rooms are locked and everyone is secured." Anko said. Gato looked curiously at everyone scared. "You kill the bodyguards?" Anko asked pointing to the bodies.

"Nope they did." Naruto said pointing at Zabuza and the girl. Naruto looked around till he spotted a safe behind a false wall. "It's there." Naruto said pointing at the wall. Anko nodded and they started walking towards the wall.

"You get the cash." Anko said turning her back on Naruto and watching the ex-Kiri-nins. She saw they that had mild curiosity on their face. "We'll be out of your way in a few minutes bare with us." Anko said with a smile. Everyone watched as Naruto moved the false wall and started flipping the dial on the safe.

"The combination is twenty digits. And he wouldn't even tell us." Zabuza said amused.

"We don't need a combination." Anko said smiling. Gato's face contorted to rage while the Kiri-nins showed signs of shock when the safe clicked and opened. They watched amused as Naruto drew a seal on the ground in front of the safe and started placing the money on the seal. "Now then after we take all this money and kill Gato we are leaving. Please don't get in our way." Anko said sweetly.

"No, I think after you guys are done with what ever you're doing we will kill Gato and you then take the money." Zabuza said smugly. Naruto place a scroll on top of the money and applied chakra making it disappear. He pocketed the scroll and looked at everyone.

"We're going to have to agree to disagree then, because we will be taking this money." Naruto said smugly before tossing a Kunai into the throat of Gato killing him instantly. "Your choice; Die or let us pass." Naruto said casually.

"You must not know who I am brat. I am The demon of the bloody mist." Zabuza said smirking behind his bandages. Anko and Naruto looked at each other before looking at Zabuza blankly. "I've already taken on one of your Genin teams, what makes you think you two can take me on?" Zabuza asked.

"Because frankly that team was weak and we aren't." Anko said with a malicious grin. The hunter-nin sized Anko and Naruto up for a second. Anko noticed this and looked at the hunter-nin thirstily. "What's up girly?" Anko asked licking a kunai seductively. The hunter looked taken back, but composed herself quickly.

"I am a male." The girl said casually. Naruto shook his head making the Kiri-nin take notice of his gold eyes.

"Would you like me to describe the differences between you and a male, or can you just know that we know you are a girl?" Naruto asked. Naruto being able to look at the girl's face knew that she was blushing and only smiled.

"So are we going to fight? Or should I just kill you now?" Zabuza whispered into Anko's ear from behind her. Anko only smiled at the Zabuza in front of her.

"Naruto-kun if you would?" Anko said looking at Naruto who was smiling.

"Here comes the Crescendo!" Naruto yelled as he touched his hands to the ground on top of a paper in his hands. The Kiri-nins eyes grew wide when they heard an explosion and screams that followed afterwards. Naruto grinned and looked at Zabuza who still held Anko hostage. "You might like to know I placed an explosive seal on the safe." Naruto said pointing directly behind Zabuza. Zabuza turned his head slightly and saw a piece of paper with a seal on it attached to the safe. He did the only reasonable thing and slit Anko's throat only to have her disappear with a puff of smoke.

"A Bunshin?" The girl asked surprised. "Zabuza-san we have to get out of here!" The girl yelled quickly.

"Don't bother. This room is sealed just like the others." Naruto said taking a seat in a nice chair in the room. They both looked at him shocked.

"Yeah right. She wouldn't leave you to die in here. It's against your villages code." Zabuza said going to the door, but found it wouldn't open. He slashed at it only to give it a small scratch.

"I'm a seal master." Naruto said waving his hand in front of his face. "I gave her a bunch of seals I created so no one could get out. And as for that code of the village, we don't follow it." Naruto said casually leaning back in the chair. Zabuza went to the window and finally noticed a piece of paper on the outside. He tried to break the window, but found it useless.

"Then what was the point of getting the money if you planned on blowing up with the building?" The girl asked worriedly as she helped Zabuza find a way out. Naruto just shrugged not caring.

"It was a safety measure. If you forced our hand we could do without the money." Naruto said casually. Watching them pitifully try and get out. "You guys have three minutes before the explosion reaches this room. You should come to terms with your lives." Naruto said offhandedly.

"Shut the hell up!" Zabuza said frustrated. "Haku can't your mirrors get us out of here?" Zabuza asked. Haku shook her head sadly.

"Only I can enter the mirrors." Haku said her head downcast.

"Then go and avenge my death by killing every Konoha nin around!" Zabuza ordered. Naruto found this curious and sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation. He noticed Haku's reluctance. "Do it now!" Zabuza yelled getting a weak nod. An ice mirror formed behind Haku and she fell into it. Naruto watched as the mirror crumbled and Zabuza glared at him.

"Wow, so that's her ability. I was wondering how she got behind Kakashi unnoticed." Naruto said nonchalantly while he pulled out a bottle of sake. Zabuza didn't let his glare slide from Naruto even after Naruto tossed the bottle to Zabuza. "Take your last drink and we will fight. You shouldn't go to the afterlife without one last fight." Naruto said unsheathing his sword. Zabuza heard another explosion closer than before and he grinned. He chugged the entire bottle before throwing it at Naruto.

"I'll kill you now and when we get to hell I will torture you for the rest of your life!" Zabuza said charging at Naruto with his weapon drawn. Naruto smirked charging in as well.

* * *

He did not just end the chapter with that big of a cliffhanger! O_O I like the suspense it makes the next chapter/episode that much more exciting. :) Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I have one translation for you this week and that is:

Kaze no ha: Blade of wind

So I hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will be Naruto vs. Zabuza. Who will reign victorious and how will Naruto escape the exploding building in time? find out next time on 'Rise of a Legend'! Dotaci (Czech for goodbye.)


	8. Fucking Blond!

A/n: Well it's thursday again and I bring forth the bounty of chapter eight of rise of a legend.

bandgsecurtiyaw: I could probably do that with ease, but no, I have other plans for those two.

Elia950: I agree with what you say, but it just seems to wierd for me really.

Bonar: That was a mistake on my part. Of course Kakashi would talk to her, I just didn't write it in. Sorry, I just couldn't find a place for it in the story to not mess with the flow. As for letting Haku go, it's more of a strategic thing. Naruto was actually worried about fighting to high powered people at once. It is unwritten in this chapter, but it can be seen if you squint your eyes close enough.

vikraal: Something about your review, Most will be explained in this chapter, but about the fire affinity. That is actually incorrect, Naruto only has wind at the moment. As for Orochimaru, he appears in two chapters. :)

HikariNoTenshi-San: Sorry for the cliffies. It is unintentional I swear, I just can never find a good spot to end a chapter and with cliffhangers it seems more like an actual story. As for his cooking skills he learned them from Tsune, she taught him all real-world stuff as well as ninja stuff. The rest of your questions shall be answered in upcoming chapters.

Wirespeed91: I thought of this too when I made the translation, but Kaze no Yaiba(sword of wind) is a different technique all together than the Kaze no Ha. I picked Ha for it's multiple meanings since it gives it more of an air of confusion(couldn't find the right word to describe it.) But Ha can still mean blade depending on the way it's used.

Kasek: Naruto's preferred style will be explained in a few chapters, more or less.

MyTwistedLight: Haku is in fact a girl, honestly I don't know how he was a boy in canon. He just looked too much like a girl especially with the choker he wore. As for Kakashi, It's not that he was weak, he was just caught off guard.

And to everyone else once again thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them. In case everyone wants to see What Naruto's Akkigan looks like I posted a picture of it on my deviantart. My deviant is the same as my penname, I'll try and get more pics up, but I'm not an artist, I can barely draw a straightline. I am good with photoshop editing so I should have some pics of Tsune and Naruto up in a week or two. I'll have the link on my profile page after I finish posting this chpter.

So without further ado...

* * *

Anko watched curiously as a mirror formed right next to her. She had just finished her dango and was watching all the explosions with glee. She watched as Haku appeared out of the ice with slumped shoulders. "What's the matter girly? Upset that your master will be dead soon?" Anko said with a smile. She watched as Haku's demeanor changed instantly and turned her head at Anko slowly.

"You dare take away my precious person and taunt me with it!" Haku roared and through five senbon at Anko attempting to incapacitate her easily. Anko grinned as she caught all of them with ease. _"That mirror is made of ice. I should watch out for that it might prove a challenge."_ Anko thought as she stood up and faced the girl.

"Well that wasn't nice. And here I thought we should mourn for the loss of Zabuza." Anko said with a grin before turning to the exploding compound. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Oh please take your blessed child into your bosom. He was a very malicious man and quite frankly useless. He may need your protection due to his inability to handle a mere Genin." Anko said and smiled as she saw Haku rush at her in rage.

"You will die for mocking Zabuza-san!" Haku yelled. Anko was mildly surprised at the girl's speed, but was still confident. She dodged a strike aimed at her chest and backhanded the girl breaking off her mask. Anko looked at the girl's face and whistled.

"Wow, you're kind of cute. You may have made some man happy if I didn't have to kill you." Anko said striking Haku in the chest quickly. Haku's breath forcefully left her lungs at the attack and she was unprepared for the next attack. Anko struck her knee into the girl's stomach and flipped her body around connecting her heel into the crook of Haku's neck. Haku was forced to the ground and she coughed up blood before instinctively grabbing her shoulder. _"Those attacks, they were too quick to see! She broke my collarbone making my left arm useless. Who is this woman?"_ Haku thought as she was kicked in the stomach sending her a few feet away. She coughed up more blood before she stood up shakily.

"I will avenge Zabuza-san!" Haku said forcefully through gritted teeth. She started doing one handed seals surprising Anko. "Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou!" Ice mirrors surrounded Anko in a dome shape before Haku entered into one of them. "This Jutsu will show you what you have done. I will make this place your grave!" She yelled before throwing Senbon from the mirror aimed at Anko. Anko easily dodged, but was surprised when she felt three hit her back paralyzing her right arm. Anko turned around to see Haku's reflection in the mirror.

"How?" Anko asked in a whisper her shock evident on her face. _"This is a big miscalculation on my part. I thought I had her beat, but this doesn't look too good."_ Anko thought as she ran to a spot left open. She was just about to reach her freedom, but she was kicked back. Anko's eyes widened as she felt extreme cold hit her chest and saw Haku's leg was encased in ice.

"Hyouton: Koori no Kawa. It allows me to turn any part of my body into ice making my attack stronger, indestructible, and causing extreme cold to hit the opponent. After a few hits you will become frostbitten and die." Haku explained angrily. Anko now became extremely worried. She watched as Haku's image appeared in every mirror. "Pray Zabuza-san doesn't find you in hell." She said before launching senbon from every mirror. Anko skillfully dodged as many needles as she could getting hit in various non-lethal spots making her furious. _"Damn this girl is good! I'm going to die here aren't I?"_ Anko thought to herself. She tried to see how Haku was moving from mirror to mirror, but had no luck. She sighed as her legs were both hit, dropping her to her knees. _"Sorry, Naruto. Looks like you're all that's left of team Zetsumetsu."_ Anko thought as she closed her eyes and felt the pressure in her neck causing her to black out.

Naruto watched the emotions appear on everyone's faces which caused him to grin. He hadn't even gotten inside the house and everyone was already surprised with him. He doubted they even saw the three bodies, in fact they hadn't. They had only seen the fox behind Naruto and the expressions on their faces was priceless. "Naruto where did you find that fox?" Kakashi asked slowly. They all noticed it was like any other fox except that it was yellow and twice their size.

"Huh, oh Sokudo-san? He is my favorite summon." Naruto said offhandedly. Everyone was shocked at what Naruto said. _"Since when can Naruto summon?"_ everyone wondered in their heads.

"Tell me how you are able to summon him." Sasuke demanded stepping up to Naruto. Naruto looked at him with a bored expression.

"Well, you have to sign a contract with the foxes, then you do a set of hand seals, and then you apply the required chakra to summon them." Naruto said casually. He noticed Sasuke's glare intensify and only smiled in return.

"Give me the contract and tell me the seals!" Sasuke demanded again.

"No can do Sasuke-chan." Naruto said with a smile causing Sasuke to become completely enraged. "I am one of four people that have their signatures in the contract and it will stay that way until I pass the ability onto my family." Naruto said casually and glared at Sasuke knowing he would cry to his council about it. "I am the holder of the contract which means I am the master of the summons. I will not give you the right to summon my friends for your twisted uses." Naruto said looking at Kakashi. "I have an item for Tazuna-san and as soon as Anko wakes up we are leaving." Naruto said. Kakashi looked around the fox and saw three bodies laying on the fox and his eye widened recognizing the other two beside Anko.

"You completed your mission already?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yeah, can you help me move my prisoners and Anko inside?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded timidly while Sasuke and Sakura glared at him.

"Kids shoplifting don't count as prisoners, Dobe." Sakura said thinking Naruto was trying to make himself out as more than he was. Naruto just shook his head while he and Kakashi retrieved Anko and the Kiri-nins. Sasuke and Sakura gaped at them when they took notice of Zabuza and someone that was wearing the same thing as the hunter-nin. They carried them inside while Sasuke and Sakura stood frozen. They took them upstairs into the guest room that Mina was occupying and Naruto asked Kakashi to leave. Mina looked over and gasped causing Naruto to look at her.

"Are they the ones that attacked us?" Mina asked. Naruto nodded and lifted up Zabuza's shirt drawing seals on his stomach. He did the same thing for Haku and afterwards ensured they were bound tightly.

"We're taking them back to Konoha with us when we leave. They won't be able to move so don't worry. And if they wake up before I get back just call for me." Naruto said leaving Mina and the prisoners. Naruto walked in Tazuna's room to see Tazuna awake with Tsunami and Inari sitting by his bedside. Naruto knocked on the doorframe to alert them of his presence.

"You're still alive?" Inari asked in a dead tone. Naruto nodded entering the room.

"Inari-kun, don't be mean." Tsunami said in a motherly tone.

"He's going to die just like everyone else who stands against Gato anyways." Inari said looking at his grandfather. Tsunami had an apologetic face, but Naruto just waved her off.

"Who's in charge of this village?" Naruto asked Tazuna. Tazuna looked at him weirdly before his eyes seemed to fill with grief.

"Gato." Tazuna said sadly. Naruto looked slightly annoyed, but he had a job to do.

"If Gato didn't who would?" Naruto asked.

"Gato's men killed off anyone who would be in charge. All that's left is normal workers." Tsunami said sadly. It was Naruto's turn to have an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said feeling guilty for bringing it up, but his mission was important to him. "I have to do my job though. So who is in charge of the workers at the moment?" Naruto asked.

"I guess that would be me. Everyone is mainly working on completing the bridge so they follow me." Tazuna said looking at the boy hoping he would stop torturing his family soon. Naruto nodded and pulled out a scroll.

"Then this belongs to you. I would give it out to everyone, but I don't know that much about this place so you can divide it where it is needed." Naruto said unraveling the scroll and placing it on the floor. They all watched as Naruto placed his hands on it and with a puff of smoke a large pile of gold and cash appeared. The three of them all had shocked expressions before Tazuna scoffed and looked away.

"We don't need your pity." Tazuna said annoyed at the boy. "Once our bridge is done we will prosper. We don't need your money." Tsunami and Inari had grim faces knowing their country would rather have the money now and the bridge later.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't my money. My mission was to give this money to the people of wave after I commandeered it from Gato." Naruto said shocking the three again. "I don't care what you use this money for, but it is rightfully yours." Naruto said walking away, but stopped at Tazuna's harsh words.

"Do you know what you've done?" Tazuna asked accusingly. "If Gato finds out that we have his money he will kill me and my family even if we give it back." Inari looked scared while Tsunami only frowned.

"He won't find out." Naruto said over his shoulder.

"How do you know? You don't know what that monster is capable of!" Inari shouted. Naruto turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He won't find out because I killed him along with all his men." Naruto said casually. The three looked at him in shock once again. "I've taken the ninja he had working for him as prisoners and Gato's compound is utterly destroyed. I don't care if you think I'm lying or whatnot either. If you don't believe me have someone look for themselves." Naruto said and finally left the room. He walked down stairs and saw Anko rubbing her head groggily. Naruto noticed Kakashi sitting in front of her and Sasuke and Sakura sitting at the table. "How you feeling?" Naruto asked catching everyone's attention.

"Like a pincushion." Anko said looking at Naruto. "So let's hear the story. I want to know every detail." Anko said excitedly. Naruto smirked and sat down.

"Ok, but it isn't as fantastic as you might think." Naruto said and relayed what Anko didn't see.

Flashback

Naruto tossed the bottle of Sake to Zabuza and unsheathed his sword. "Take your last drink and we will fight. You shouldn't go to the afterlife without one last fight." Zabuza drank the entire bottle and threw it at Naruto. He batted the bottle away and saw Zabuza charge at him with his huge sword at the ready. Naruto charged at him as well and they met in the middle of the room. A loud clang was heard as the two swords met, but Zabuza easily pushed Naruto until he hit the wall.

"You are too weak." Zabuza said pushing his sword closer to Naruto's throat. Naruto struggled to fight back but he was doing nothing except slowing his death. Naruto kicked Zabuza in the side with his knee successfully escaping the sword as it past over his head embedding itself into the wall. Naruto rolled forward Cutting Zabuza in the leg before entering his sword stance again. Zabuza glared at the boy while pulling his sword from the wall easily. Zabuza chopped downwards with his sword aiming at Naruto's head. Naruto hit the side of Zabuza's large cleaver knocking it away enough for Naruto to dodge. Naruto jumped away and readied his stance again. "I'll say you are skilled, but your strength makes you fail as a swordsman." Zabuza said readying his sword again.

"I know." Naruto said sadly. "I've reached my limit and for only twelve I'm able to accept that." Naruto said charging at Zabuza. Zabuza blocked Naruto's side slash with one of his own affectively turning Naruto around and he struck Naruto in the back. Naruto looked down to see Zabuza's sword protruding his side and he frowned. "You missed anything fatal." Naruto said as he pierced himself in the other side stabbing Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's sword pierce his stomach.

"What the hell?" Zabuza grunted out as he stepped backwards freeing his sword from Naruto. Naruto turned around while pulling his sword out and looked at Zabuza calmly. Zabuza was amazed with Naruto immensely. "You are prepared for death it seems."

"No." Naruto said with a smile. "I have things I have to do before I die. I just know what my body can handle." Naruto said casually. Zabuza took a step to the side, but froze. Naruto saw this and smiled. "About time. I was afraid we would blow up before the poison took affect." Naruto said sheathing his sword. Zabuza's eyes widened as Naruto took Zabuza's sword and placed it in a scroll.

"You gave me poisoned sake? Why?" Zabuza asked curiously.

"So I could get out of here without worrying about you following and killing me and Anko." Naruto said. "If you used your head and thought about your first attack, you would have realized the walls to the other rooms aren't sealed." Naruto said forming a ball of spinning chakra in his hand and thrust it into the wall behind Zabuza. The wall exploded leaving a hole. "You could have left out the window in this room."

"So you never really intended on staying in here?" Zabuza asked annoyed.

"I would have if I couldn't get you in the position you're in now. But then we would have lost the money and I would be bitched at. This was just the easier way." Naruto said and walked up behind Zabuza. "Now goodnight." Naruto said touching the back of Zabuza's neck knocking him out. Naruto hefted Zabuza onto his shoulder and quickly jumped out the window just in time as the final rooms exploded behind him. Naruto landed on the floor a few feet from Haku's ice dome and saw Anko being pieced with senbon from all directions. Naruto's Akkigan fully running he saw Haku transferring from mirror to mirror in slow motion. He watched as Anko's eyes closed for the inevitable death strike. _"Like hell she's leaving me to deal with everything!"_ Naruto yelled in his head as he used his Shunshin to get in front of Haku. Naruto's chakra powered punch hit Haku square in the jaw knocking her through one of her mirrors. Naruto spun around and saw Anko lying on the ground lifeless. Naruto was by her side in seconds and checked her over. He sighed in relief when he saw the attack was non-fatal.

"You bastard! You survived, I will avenge Zabuza's death with your's!" Haku roared not noticing Zabuza's body where Naruto appeared from. Naruto was about to say something, but grabbed Anko and dodged quickly as Haku threw ten senbon at him. Naruto laid Anko down and disappeared from sight surprising Haku. She felt a gust of wind behind her, but when she turned Naruto's fist connected to her cheek.

"If you give me a second to explain you will see this is unnecessary." Naruto said and was about to say Zabuza was fine, but Haku interrupted.

"There is nothing to explain! You took my precious person from me! You will pay!" Haku said before she disappeared surprising Naruto. _"That wasn't Shunshin! What did she do? Why can't I see her despite using my Akkigan!"_ Naruto thought worriedly. "Suiton: Shikke no Kumiawase!" Naruto heard from all around him. "I lose my ability to see my opponent, but I'm able to move invisibly amongst the air. I may not be able to see you, but the moment you move I'll feel you." Naruto was shocked. He had never heard of anything like that before. He took a deep breath ready to explain the situation, but he was forced to dodge when he saw ice form behind him in the shape of kunai. Once Naruto dodged to the right he moved again as more ice-kunai hit where he landed. _"I don't have time to talk. She want's me dead and this attack style might be capable of that."_ Naruto thought as he dodged another attack. He understood the concept of the attack, but he didn't know what to do.

Naruto was trying to think of a way to get through the attack while dodging fatal blows. He didn't understand how anyone could meld with the air itself and become completely invisible. That's when Naruto noticed it. The ice-kunai being thrown at him were becoming less and less and lasting shorter each time he dodged. _"So this Jutsu uses a lot of chakra and forming those weapons is causing her to deplete quicker. I can use this, when she runs out of chakra she won't be invisible anymore and I'll just knock her out."_ Naruto thought as the number of weapons being thrown at him turned to one. He grinned as he saw Haku reforming behind him. He spun around and launched a punch to her gut.

"Hyouton: Koori no Kawa." Haku whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto felt pain and cold in his fist and when he looked down he saw a sheet of ice where he punched. Before he could jump back a fist of ice hit him in his face knocking him back. "I don't know how you beat Zabuza-san, but you will not beat me." Haku said and did more hand seals. Naruto quickly copied the hand seals and started doing them as well, but froze when he couldn't copy the type of chakra. "Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu!" Haku roared as two black dragons erupted from her hands. Naruto's eyes widened as the dragons destroyed the trees around them and shot at him.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as the dragons hit him full force. Haku was panting when she saw her Jutsu hit Naruto and smiled as blood leaked from the side of her mouth.

"Zabuza-san, you have been avenged." Haku said as she fell to her knees. Her eyes widened however when she saw a bright light emanating from the vortex of her dragons.

"Chou Rasengan!" Naruto roared from within the vortex as he slammed his Rasengan, that was five times the size of his body, into the side of the vortex. The blast was huge as it disrupted the typhoon easily. Naruto looked directly at Haku from his freefall to the ground.

"How?" Haku asked herself in shock as she watched Naruto land gracefully on the ground. She moved to stand up, but couldn't as her exhaustion was too great. Naruto slowly walked up to her and stood a foot away looking down on her.

"You are strong, I'll give you that." Naruto said as he lifted his fist into the air. "When we both get stronger, I will like to fight you and Zabuza again." Naruto said the words barely registering to Haku. She looked stunned and she turned her head to where Naruto was looking to see Zabuza lying on the ground breathing slightly. She let out a sigh of relief before Naruto knocked her out. "Damn, I don't have much left." Naruto said as he was breathing heavily. He looked around the destruction and noticed someone trying to get out of the rubble of the compound. Naruto smiled and walked up to the man. He stood in front of him surprising the man.

"Who are you? And where is Gato-sama?" The man asked worriedly. Naruto grinned wildly as he knelt down to face the man.

"I killed Gato." Naruto said and recognized instantly the worry in the man's eyes. "And the Ninja that were hired to protect him if you're wondering." Naruto said pointing behind him. "Are out of commission also. I'm going to let you live just so you can explain to whoever asks. Gato, his fortress, and his army were destroyed by me, Uzumaki Naruto, The Musei Fuu." Naruto said before knocking the man out and healing his fatal injuries.

End

"Sokudo carried you and the prisoners here, then I gave the money to Tazuna, and then you woke up asking what happened. I started telling you that I tossed the bottle of sake to Zabuza and he drank it…" Naruto said earning him a hit on the head. He purposely left out the end of the his explanation and various details about his fight.

"Don't restart it!" Anko yelled finding out Naruto liked to do that to her and found it amusing at first, but found it annoying after she found out he was willing to do it indefinitely. On one of their missions Naruto had to tell her what happened in his part of the mission and he ended up retelling it to her five times before she hit him upside his head.

"That's a bunch of crap! Maybe if it was Sasuke-kun, but you can't make us believe that a Dobe like you was capable of this!" Sakura yelled pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"You bastard when I find you I'm going to cut your heart out and stick it up your ass!" They all heard yelled from the guest room. Naruto smiled while looking at everyone.

"I'll let the prisoner confirm it for me then." Naruto said watching Anko start heading upstairs. Team seven followed her and found a rampaging Zabuza who was still sitting against the wall.

"Where is your damned partner?!" Zabuza yelled. Anko only smiled watching Sasuke and Sakura grow suspicious.

"Who captured you?" Kakashi questioned. Zabuza glared at Kakashi before looking at everyone there not seeing the target of his hate.

"That fucking blond! I'm going to kill that boy for doing this to me!" Zabuza yelled surprising Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto appeared in the room and looked at Zabuza with a bored expression. Zabuza saw this and tried to break from his bindings failing miserably.

"I cut off your chakra with one of my seals and made sure you wouldn't be able to overpower the wire holding you." Naruto said casually. Naruto looked at Anko and gave her a nod before he walked next to Zabuza knocking him out again. "We'll leave again and we'll use two of my summons to ensure we get there with ease." Anko nodded and picked up Zabuza lifting him over her shoulder. Naruto did the same for Haku before he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Tell me how a Dobe like you was able to get so strong!" Sasuke ordered.

"I worked hard without forcing people to bend to my will." Naruto said pushing past Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder harshly stopping Naruto.

"Fight me!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke and smiled.

"Why would I want to fight someone that is being fed with a silver spoon?" Naruto asked before forcing his shoulder from Sasuke's grasp. He turned and looked at Sasuke. "You may be the great Uchiha that no one disobeys, but there are only three people's orders I will follow and you are not one of those people. You have no power over me and you never will." Naruto said about to turn around, but stopped when he saw Sasuke readying to punch.

"You will do as I say!" Sasuke yelled and threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto grinned as he pulled his head back and shot it forward head butting Sasuke's fist. Sasuke yelled as he felt the bones in his hand breaking. Naruto turned around and started walking away.

"You're just a weak spoilt brat, Uchiha. I won't consider fighting you until you realize what you have been doing is showing your weakness." Naruto said as he left the room leaving behind a fuming Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto once outside did his summoning Jutsu brining forth two yellow foxes. Sokudo was one of them and the other was smaller, but seemed to have more muscle.

"Naruto-sama?" The muscled fox asked. Naruto looked at the fox shortly before knowing the name.

"Hayaku-san, I need you and Sokudo-san to take me and my partner back to Konoha. We're transporting prisoners so for comfort sake I decided to summon both of you instead of just Sokudo-san." Naruto said hefting the girl onto Hayaku. Hayaku nodded looking at Sokudo who now had Zabuza on his back.

"I'll be with Anko-san then?" Sokudo asked and received a nod from Naruto as he got on Hayaku's back. Anko did the same and positioned herself so Zabuza didn't actually fall off. It didn't take more than a second for the foxes to take off in a burst of speed disappearing from sight.

The Hokage instinctively downed the bottle of sake that he was drinking during the report. He found that when dealing with this team he needed to. He rubbed his temples looking over the four people before him curiously. He didn't know what to do with any of them and made him regret making the team. "So that's exactly what happened?" The Hokage asked.

"For the fucking last time you stupid Jiji, Yes!" Anko yelled. Naruto was just smiling as always when in front of The Hokage which unnerved the old man.

"Ok, take Momichi-san and Haku-san to Ibiki for questioning. I'll deal with them later. As for you two…" The Hokage wandered off his train of thought not really knowing what to do with the two. The Hokage blinked when he realized he was only talking to Anko at that time. "Where's Naruto?" The old man asked.

"Taking care of the prisoners." Anko said examining her fingernails. "What about us two? And don't tell us to take some time off. We would get bored looking for things to do in this village." Anko said annoyingly. The Hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead. He felt the wind come from Naruto's return and looked at the two before looking at his desk. He shuffled through the papers until he found a few scrolls and he looked through all of them.

"So what are we doing now?" Naruto asked as he appeared. The Hokage sighed and looked up to them.

"The only thing I have is guard duty for now." The Hokage said taking a puff of his pipe. Both Naruto and Anko looked agitated by that. The Hokage sighed and turned around looking out the window. "You both know the Chuunin exams are coming in three months. Maybe you should work on getting teammates for that and training with them." The Hokage said.

"I'm not training anyone. I'm not a Jounin, I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin." Anko said with a huff.

"What do you think Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"I understand the importance of teamwork, but with the missions Anko and I do it wouldn't be wise to add new Genin to the team." Naruto said. "I'll figure out what I will do when the time comes, but until then I will train and do missions like any other ninja."

"Very well. Unless you two want to work on guard duty you are free to go." The Hokage said turning to see that Anko and Naruto were gone. He sighed as he took a drink from his sake bottle. Anko and Naruto were walking through town again. They knew full well The Hokage wouldn't be giving them missions for a couple days so they needed to find something to occupy their time.

"What are you going to do for the exams? I know you aren't going to not participate." Anko asked.

"I don't know. If I can't find any way around it I will probably see if I can get away with creating two Kage Bunshins to take the test with me." Naruto said.

"It all depends on who is administering the exams." Anko said thoughtfully. "You know when I was a Genin I didn't have a team either. My _sensei_ got with all the examiners and made it so I could take the exams by myself." Anko said. Naruto could here the venom in her voice when she said sensei. He decided not to push the subject, but was interested in what Anko said.

"When are the examiners picked?" Naruto asked.

"Here, a month before the exam. It doesn't necessarily mean they will allow it, but it won't hurt to try." Anko said with a big grin.

"Well, I'm going to go train. That last mission showed that I'm not as good as I should be." Naruto said waving to Anko before disappearing. Naruto appeared outside his home and walked in. As soon as he was thru the door he saw Tsune. He walked up to her and watched her move pieces on the Shogi board to their starting positions.

"Let's play a game." Tsune said moving a piece. Naruto moved a piece too and looked at Tsune.

"Is there any way to pass my limits? On my last mission I was overpowered easily and if it weren't for a poison I would have died." Naruto said. Tsune had a contemplative look before she moved a piece, Naruto followed suit a second later.

"In order to get stronger every being pushes them selves to the limit, but there is always an ultimate limit that cannot be passed." Tsune said. "Your body is maxed out. As you grow so will your max." Naruto looked at her curiously.

"What is your max?" Naruto asked. Tsune looked thoughtful for a second.

"When I'm in my Kitsune form I'm about twenty times stronger than human form. And in my half human form nearly five times stronger than that." Tsune said and looked directly in his eyes. "If I were to take on either of those forms I could take on everyone in this village with one finger." Naruto's mouth dropped.

"Wow, I never knew you were that strong." Naruto commented. Tsune smiled at that.

"The only reason I was overpowered and sealed before was because I was in pain." Tsune said. She looked up at him to see he was looking at her curiously. "Kitsune are bound by our emotions. Some emotions can even cause us harm and kill us. I was very regretful of what I was doing when I attacked this village, but since I had no control I couldn't stop. Because of this not only would I have destroyed Konohagakure, but I would have killed myself also." Naruto had the look of complete realization.

"So that's why you allowed yourself to be sealed and even went so far as to make the promise to train me." Naruto said which Tsune nodded to.

"Now about a Kitsune's power in other forms." Tsune said. "One thing you must know is even though we are stronger than humans by nature, our human form is just that, human. This form is actually quite weak compared to you. If we were to fight with me in this form the only way I would win is if I caught you off guard or tricked you in various ways. Me being more experienced than you means this is what will most likely happen." Tsune said.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me this before?" Naruto questioned.

"You never asked." Tsune said giving him a sly smile. "Us Kitsune must train in all three forms in order to make each form reach it's ultimate limit. If you only train in one form only that form will be strong."

"But the strongest form is half human?" Naruto asked which caused Tsune to shake her head.

"Normally full Kitsune form is the strongest form." Tsune said.

"You said your half human form was five times stronger than your kitsune form though." Naruto said confused.

"I've always loved being around humans." Tsune said. "So I've trained my human form a bit and trained my half kitsune form to it's near max. If I wanted to I could become an unstoppable force in my Kitsune form, but I've never needed to. It isn't always about power, I trained to defend myself. And I waited to have a family to protect." Naruto nodded completely understanding that concept.

"So there is nothing I can do to get stronger?" Naruto asked.

"I never said that. You have only reached your maximum level as a human at your age. If you are ready to fully embrace the idea of joining the Kitsune family I can give you your first tail." Tsune said surprising Naruto. "But once you change you can't go back."

"Why would I want to go back?" Naruto asked. He knew that he would eventually embrace the idea of becoming a kitsune to complete his role in becoming a member of Tsune's family. And in order to fulfill his promise he would have to be stronger than what he was.

"You must understand what it truly means to be a Kitsune." Tsune said seriously. "When you completely join the ranks of Kitsune all your senses will increase tenfold in human form and a hundred times in half or full kitsune form. This also includes your sensations, pain will be more prominent as well as pleasure. And one thing about that is it will be hard to control yourself once you get an understanding of these sensations." Tsune said while frowning. "For instance, say you that you taste the most delicious thing in the world or smell the most beautiful flower, you may become engrossed in the sensations you feel from them."

"So I'll pretty much fall prey to gluttony?" Naruto asked not seeing a downside to eating a little more.

"It's more than just becoming a glutton. I guess there is really only one way to fully understand it." Tsune said. "The thing is, Kitsune are sexual by nature." Tsune said blushing and causing Naruto to blush. "That's mainly the reason I stayed in your bed and not my own at first. The touch of another is a sensation that is hard to fight against. One of the first things we learn as Kitsune is to fight off our urges. The more malevolent of Kitsune won't do this and tend to indulge themselves in any means necessary including raping their victims."

"I would never do that!" Naruto shouted. Tsune put her hand up to calm Naruto down.

"That's the problem. You will not do that normally because of who you are, but once you've become enamored by the idea it will take all of your will to stop yourself otherwise you will not only harm the person you do it to, but you will end up dying because of the regret it will cause in you." Tsune said sadly. "Another thing all Kitsune learn when we are young is that humans are not like us. The thing is if we are with a human sexually it may end up killing the human." Tsune said sadly.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Without beating around the bush, we are just too damn good. The pleasure a human feels when with a Kitsune is far beyond what they would feel with another human. And more times than naught if the human isn't completely in love with the Kitsune it will kill them." Tsune said.

"So I just won't have sex or even think of the idea." Naruto said solemnly. Tsune shook her head. "You can do it, you've gone half a year with dealing with your urges I'm sure I can do the same." Naruto said.

"I please myself." Tsune said with a seductive smile causing Naruto to blush. "If you really want to become a Kitsune I will help you, but I will not allow you to leave this house or come in contact with anyone until I am sure you can handle the urges that you will have to deal with."

"What about missions and training?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be able to train in the house and only in the house. As for missions you'll have to deal with not doing them. I will not risk you being killed because of your emotions." Tsune said.

"What about Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"What about them? It's up to you who you tell about being a Kitsune, but while we're working on controlling your emotions you can't be in contact with them at all. You'll have to avoid them like the plague." Tsune said. Naruto had a lot to think about now.

"Checkmate." Naruto said moving a piece on the shougi board before standing up. "Give me the night to think about it. I'll give you my answer in the morning." Naruto said heading up to his room.

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter eight, I hope you liked it. Next chapter, I'm sorry to say, is more or less a filler. I just finished writing my greatest plot change this story will have and I was afraid it wouldn't turn out good, but it was actually quite good. You won't see it however till chapter ten sadly. I already started writing the prelims and all the fights for the exams have been decided. Translations:

Hyouton: Koori no Kawa: Ice element: skin of ice

Musei Fuu: Silent wind

Suiton: Shikke no kumiawase: Water element: Combination of Humidity

The others are from the manga or anime. Now then, depending on how work goes the next two days and how much I get written I might have the next chapter up saturday with chapter ten coming out next week. I won't make any promises on this, but it may happen. So now all thats left is our language lesson, today we learn japanese(Finally) Sayonara! (obviously goodbye in japanese.)


	9. I can't believe it!

A/N: This chapter is unedited and unread. I just couldn't bare to read it in all honesty. I hope you don't hate for that, but I'm about to cry and can't really read this chapter to check for flaws. Why I'm about to cry? I'll tell you, Don't read the next section if you haven't read chapter 437 of the manga.

*Spoiler*

Ok, so I was about to go to bed when I had the thought, "Let's see if the new chap was posted." So I looked and voila it's there. I was excited downloaded it, unzipped it, and started reading. Now I was reading it as I normally do with with new chapters, stoic and expressionless. Then I see Hinata leaping into the fight and I was on the edge of my seat. Why? Although my profile says Ino is my fav female character, Hinata actuallly is tied. I like certain aspects of each girl. Now I was reading at the edge of my seat and then I crumpled. I honestly think I'm going to stop reading Naruto after this arc. If Hinata is actually dead after confessing to Naruto I will not read another chapter as long as I live. At first I couldn't even take appreciation of how kickass Naruto looked with sixtails. It was just so traumatic. I'm kinda over it, I won't be sleeping tonight prolly because of it, but oh well. Anyways I think this is enough rambling from me. I appreciate your reviews even the half flame I got, honestly this story was originally meant for just me for fun, so if you don't like it I'm sorry and I hope you find one you like better.

HikariNoTenshi-San: The thing about kitsune being sexual is actually widely debated. Some folklore points to it while others point away from it. I obviously went with the agreement that they are in fact sexual by nature.

Holen-Snape: Exactly. There has to be no room for doubt in any relationship Naruto get's in otherwise it will end in death. The other thing will be touched on in this chapter.

InARealPickle: Thanks for trying it, you prolly won't read this, but thanks anyways.

drkvampira: Glad you had good weak. I was a little disappointed not seeing a review, but figured you were busy or something. Anyways it's always a priviledge to see good comments from you.

twilightserius: Thanks for your support, and yeah, just wait till you read this chap to see Kinky.

To everyone else thanks for your reviews and your time for reading my story. I know I said saturday, but I had to get the things I said above off my chest and I hate forums. So anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning and agreed to Tsune. The transformation took three full days to complete and it took another day before either Naruto and Tsune woke up. The day Naruto woke up was hell for him. He first woke up and found that he had a white foxtail and white fox ears. He also found that he was completely naked with Tsune laying by his side naked as well. He looked at her and noticed she was in her half kitsune form like him. He got up and walked to the full length mirror that was in his room and took a look at himself and was completely surprised. He once stood at four foot nine inches and was the shortest person his age, but now he stood at five foot eight, nearly as tall as Kakashi. "In your half kitsune form you are the height you would be as an adult regardless of your age." Naruto heard from behind him and saw Tsune thru the mirror holding up a sheet. Naruto felt something looking at her he hadn't felt before and it actually scared him. "Don't let your emotions control you. You control them."

"What am I feeling?" Naruto said turning to Tsune.

"Arousal." Tsune said pointedly. Naruto looked away from her with a blush on his face. He reached for his clothes, but found they were too small.

"Am I going to have to wear two different types of clothes?" Naruto asked trying not to look at Tsune.

"No, just one type. When in human form you wear whatever clothes you like and when you change to your other forms your clothes will change also." Tsune said. Naruto reached for a towel he had in his room and wrapped it around his waist. Naruto suddenly started hearing a loud ringing sound and started looking for the source.

"What is that?" Naruto asked looking around. Naruto cupped his ears as the noise got louder and louder.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Tsune said before an agonizing scream came from Naruto. She watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. "Good thing I put silencing seals around the room." Tsune said before pulling Naruto back onto his bed. Tsune took it upon herself to inform The Hokage that Naruto was undergoing severe training for the Chuunin exams. He gave him the time off, but told Tsune to keep him up to date on his progress. And thus the next three months not a soul had seen hide nor hair of Naruto and some wondered if he had died. Team seven had returned after a month in wave at which point Sakura had given a romanticized version of Sasuke's defeat of Gato and his ninja. Of course this didn't fly well with some people.

"Huh, so the kid that defeated me and Haku is named Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura heard from behind her as she finished telling team ten and eight her fake story. Sakura froze when she heard the all too familiar voice of Momichi Zabuza. She slowly turned her head to see the gigantic man standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. She also saw Haku standing next to him wearing a sleeveless tan uwagi formed into a dress.

"I heard Hokage-sama call him Uzumaki Naruto though." Haku said beside the man. They both smiled at Sakura's face.

"Are you sure your telling the right story, pinky?" Zabuza asked.

"What you two are the ones she was talking about?" Ino asked incredulously. Haku and Zabuza nodded. Sakura finally got her body moving and jumped to her feet pulling out a kunai.

"What are you two doing walking around freely?" Sakura asked ready to fight. Zabuza looked over his shoulder and then back at Sakura.

"I wouldn't say freely. We are under constant guard and we are confined at night with posted guards. It's kind of like imprisonment with benefits." Zabuza said casually.

"The daughter of your previous Yondaime granted us an alternative to death or life in prison. We are to become ninja of Konoha after a three month probationary type thing. For good measure once a week we train Genin to help them improve their skill." Haku said nonchalantly. The six sitting behind Sakura groaned.

"I kind of want to get back to your story." Zabuza said. "So let me get this straight. You came up against us in the forest, that was right. Sasuke, who I assume was not the blond and was not Hatake, valiantly stood up against me, that part was correct. Sasuke defended my first attack with ease before going in for an attack, I don't remember it like that. I remember Hatake coming to the duck-butt's rescue by blocking my sword. However even he couldn't me off. Let's see Duck-butt knocked me away and I ran at the other girl in your team, that's partly true. I remember it as I kicked Hatake and Duck-butt away and ran after the girl stabbing her thru the chest and stabbing my target in his side." Zabuza said with a grin seeing all the Genin pale.

"She also said Uchiha-san used a wind Jutsu to stop you in your tracks, but I remember Kakashi-san doing that, but missed you. It seems to me that most of her story is fabricated to make this Uchiha-san look better than what he was." Haku said tapping her chin thoughtfully. Sakura growled and lunged at Zabuza with her kunai. Zabuza easily snatched her arm and tightened her grip causing her to scream. Everyone watched wide-eyed as two swords were placed next to Zabuza's neck.

"Stand down, he was defending himself." Everyone heard and looked to see a tired looking Tsune walking up to the group slowly. The Anbu hesitated before sheathing their swords and stepping a foot away from Zabuza in case he tried anything. "Please release Haruno, Zabuza-san." Tsune said.

"Tch." Zabuza said before he pushed the girl away. Sakura fell on her ass in an undignified way.

"Namikaze-sama, we weren't expecting you for an hour." Haku said. Tsune looked at her briefly before looking over the Genin.

"I had to take an early leave from what I was doing today. So I decided to just start early for the day." She then looked at Sakura. "I wasn't informed we were adding anybody to our training." Tsune said questioningly.

"Because we just got back today. The council demanded that team seven enter into your training." Kakashi said from behind Zabuza. Zabuza felt the tip of Kakashi's kunai in his back which made him grin. "If I could I would deal the same pain you dealt my student in wave this instant." Kakashi whispered into Zabuza's ear.

"I assure you she didn't feel any pain. The attack cut her nerves before she even knew the sword was in her chest." Zabuza said in an equally whispered voice. Kakashi gave a small push of his kunai for good measure before pocketing it.

"So what are the terms for you to not rot away in prison?" Kakashi asked.

"We have to give formal apologies to you and the Genin we hurt during your mission and the citizens of wave. We already sent a signed apology to wave, but we haven't seen the girl Zabuza-san injured yet." Haku stated.

"We also have to give the village sixty percent of our earnings for the first six months after becoming official Ninja. Which I can deal with, I just need money to eat and fix my sword when needed. Haku and I used to live off of scraps so it isn't anything new." Zabuza said.

"Mina-chan will be coming by in an hour. She has to visit the hospital and get an all clear before she can start training." Kakashi said and looked at Tsune incredulously. _"So this is the daughter of Minato-sensei."_ Kakashi thought and had a sudden realization. _"She looks exactly like a younger version of Kushina!"_ Tsune smiled at Kakashi's shocked look.

"So you now you fully know who I am, Hatake-san." Tsune said getting a slow nod in return. "Now about the council ordering team seven to be inserted into my training?" Tsune asked sweetly.

"We feel it is in the best interest of the village that you take in Uchiha Sasuke for training. And we also want you three to give him private training every other day." Danzou said walking up to them with Sasuke in tow. Zabuza made an audible displeased noise. "He recently activated his Sharingan so teaching him Jutsu will be easy. Also Naruto is to allow Sasuke to sign his summoning contract." Danzou said while Sasuke full blown smiled. Tsune looked at the boy and then back at Danzou, who was looking around for Naruto.

"No." Tsune said with a frown surprising everyone. Danzou glared at her.

"And why not?" Danzou asked obviously annoyed. "Just because you are the daughter of the late Yondaime doesn't give you the right to disobey the council."

"You're right it doesn't." Tsune said casually. "I'm not actively a ninja of Konoha which means I don't have to follow the orders ninja are given from the military council and The Hokage. And I serve directly under The Daimyo which means I don't follow the civilian council either. I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the council's meeting with The Daimyo." Tsune said which caused Danzou to grimace. He remembered it clearly and would never repeat it.

Flashback

Danzou, Koharu, and Homura stood before The Daimyo and Tsune frowning the whole time. The Daimyo looked like he always did. He was an elderly man that wore a royal kimono with the emblem of Hi no Kuni over his heart. "The reason I gave the position as emissary to Tsune was because she was the one who provided evidence of the misdeeds done by her predecessor." The Daimyo said.

"How can you be sure her information is accurate. She is the daughter of a ninja she could have easily falsified any information she gave you to receive his position." Danzou said accusingly.

"First off, she never asked to take his position he offered it to her after verifying that her information was correct. Secondly I don't think you are in the position to decide who I pick as my emissary, in fact no one is to choose that position except for me so influence isn't directed to a certain party." The Daimyo said.

"What information did she give you?" Homura asked wisely.

"Her predecessor was taking bribes to relay false information. We have confirmed all of the accusations." The Daimyo said which caused the three to tense noticeably. "Even though Konohagakure's information never had evidence of falsified reports I still feel obliged to question this matter since the three of you are here." The Daimyo said and Tsune immediately noticed Koharu flinch. Tsune relayed that information to The Daimyo in a whisper. He looked accusingly at the three. "Is it true Uchiha Sasuke is in training to succeed The Hokage?" The Daimyo asked. At this point Tsune activated her Akkigan.

"Yes sir. He is training under Hatake Kakashi, who has been known to know thousands of Jutsu and also has the Sharingan." Danzou said. The Daimyo looked at Tsune and saw her nod.

"Is it true his level is above a Jounin?" The Daimyo asked. The three looked amongst themselves hoping one of them had proof to this information.

"Upon what we were told he does in fact have the necessary skills." Danzou said. The Daimyo looked over to see Tsune shake her head.

"I will give you this one and only warning. I don't tolerate lying and Namikaze-sama has the bloodline ability to tell when people are lying. Now the truth?" The Daimyo said.

"No, he does not have the skills to be Jounin." Homura said sadly. The Daimyo didn't even look at Tsune to confirm it.

"Why was information passed to me that said he did have the skills?" The Daimyo said writing something on a scroll before looking back at the three.

"He came to us." Koharu said. "He informed us that he was going to be sent back to the academy by his Jounin-sensei. We felt this was nonsense as he was the number one rookie of the academy and the dead-last was being allowed to continue as a Genin."

"Upon learning of this we contacted your emissary and told him the situation and he said he would take care of it." Homura said. The Daimyo looked to see Tsune hesitantly nod. She saw his questioning face.

"Danzou-san, did you talk to the previous emissary on this matter?" Tsune asked.

"I did." Danzou said simply not willing to give too much information.

"When and why?" The Daimyo asked intrigued.

"I was told that it would be confidential and I should not have to answer that question." Danzou said defiantly. The Daimyo looked at him sternly.

"I'll ask again. When did you contact the emissary about this subject and why?" The Daimyo asked. Danzou stared defiantly at the two of them.

"I refuse to answer that question." Danzou said pointedly. The Daimyo frowned and leaned back in his chair. He thought about it for a few more seconds before writing something in the scroll.

"Is there any other information that was falsified while the previous emissary misreported?" The Daimyo asked.

"None that we are aware of." Danzou said blankly. The Daimyo looked at Tsune to see her nod.

"Very well. These are my orders which are to be directly handed to The Hokage." The Daimyo said placing his seal on the document before handing it to Tsune. "The council does not have my backing for team seven any longer and Danzou-san is no longer permitted to have his hand in any political matters." The Daimyo said earning shocked expressions from the three.

"I have been a political figure for Konoha for over twenty years. Surely my service be taken into account." Danzou said blankly.

"I have taken that in to account and that is why I will not place you under arrest for withholding information from me. Any further discussion on this matter will be ignored. And my stance on the situation is since you lied to me about Uchiha-san's abilities I don't see why I need be involved. They will done with as any other ninja cell in your village based on your Hokage's wishes." The Daimyo said turning around signaling the end of the meeting. Tsune walked out of the room along with the three council members.

"We will take that scroll." Danzou said after they walked out of the large room. Tsune turned and looked at Danzou carefully.

"I may be a girl, but this scroll weighs less than a pound I think I can manage." Tsune said teasingly.

"The contents of that scroll could be damaging to Konoha. If you don't hand it over now there will be swift reprecautions." Danzou said gripping his hidden blade in his sleeve. Tsune looked at Danzou's arms and since she never deactivated her Akkigan she could easily see the blade he was gripping and the poison on the tip.

"Surely I misheard you. That kind of sounded like a threat." Tsune said while pocketing the scroll and looked at all three of the council members. "I assure you if you plan to threaten me you might want to have more than just a hidden poisoned blade. I may be young and look weak, but I am the complete opposite." She said and the three council member's eyes widened as a ball of pure chakra formed in Tsune's hand.

"That's not possible." Homura said taking a step back.

"I assure you it is. I live with the legendary toad Sennin and am the Daughter of the creator of this technique. Now then if you want to take this scroll, try and I will take care of you here and now. I'll even let you cut me just to give proof that it was self defense." Tsune said teasingly. She saw Danzou tense his blade before he released it and shoved past her. Homura and Koharu followed after Tsune disengaged the Rasengan.

End

"Tch. I don't need to know what the Daimyo or whatever said. I need to get stronger and you three will train me. And that Dobe will give me that contract!" Sasuke said. Zabuza looked amused while Haku only frowned.

"And what makes you think that a Genin can order us what to do?" Tsune asked incredulously.

"I am the last Uchiha! You needn't any other reason than that!" Sasuke roared enraged by Tsune.

"Nice to meet you last Uchiha, I am the last Namikaze. I'm fairly certain that means jack shit except that we have a few abilities that others don't have." Tsune said boredly. "Don't think you can get away with using your family name to impress me. To me it means less than nothing. In fact we have a Hyuuga with us today which I believe was better than the Uchiha. And Haku-san comes from a clan that can manipulate water and use Hyouton Jutsu. When you are in my presence you are nothing special unless you prove that you are more than just a name." Tsune said turning her back on him to regard the others. Sasuke's anger blared and his Sharingan activated before he rushed Tsune. Kakashi was about to move to stop Sasuke, but noticed no one else made a move. Right before Sasuke was about to hit Tsune in the back of the head she bent forward and connected her heel with his chin.

She spun around and connected her foot to his side which caused a sickening crack to be heard. Sasuke flew into a tree headfirst and everyone saw blood coming from his head. "Anbu-san, can you please take Uchiha to the hospital." Tsune said and received a nod before turning back to everyone else. "It seems the Uchiha won't be joining us for training so until the last member of team seven arrives we will work on tree climbing." Tsune said ignoring everyone's shock.

The next month seemed to go too slow for everyone. Kakashi had asked why nobody had seen Naruto and Tsune only gave two words that didn't quell his questions. 'Specialized training' That's what she called it. After the first month Naruto could stay conscious after hearing every sound within a ten mile radius. He even managed to change his forms freely, but the one thing that Naruto could not handle after the month was being around people. Tsune's training for that was to stand in front of him naked and when he ran at her she would knock him back into the wall. After the first couple of thousand tries Naruto still couldn't manage to control what he dubbed as animal urges.

It had been three months and no word from Naruto was heard in the village. Now was the time for a meeting with the Jounin-sensei to decide the candidates for the Chuunin exams. "First we'll hear from those who were watching over the new Genin. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, Are there any Genin that you would like to enter in the Chuunin exams?" The Hokage asked from beside Iruka. "Kakashi we'll start with you."

"The Kakashi led team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Akiboshi Mina, Haruno Sakura, Under the name Hatake Kakashi I nominate them to take the Chuunin exams." Kakashi said. The Hokage then looked at Kurenai.

"The Kurenai led team eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, under the name Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left." Kurenai said. The Hokage looked at Asuma.

"The Asuma led team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, under the name Sarutobi Asuma, the same as to my left." Asuma said shocking everyone.

"All of them how rare." The Hokage said, but was stopped when the door slammed open. Everyone turned around to see Anko. She walked up to directly next to the rookie teams sensei.

"The Anko led team Zetsumetsu, Uzumaki Naruto, under the name Mitarashi Anko I nominate him for the exam." Anko said trying to be as professional as possible. Everyone in the room became shocked at Anko's declaration.

"You can't be serious?!" One of the Jounin said.

"Anko, even though it is said that after eight missions and the Jounin-sensei nominates their Genin, it is still a team exam. Naruto can't take place in the exam." The Hokage said instinctively reached for his sake, but stopped himself.

"According to the laws, he can take it by himself." Anko said which caused everyone to look at her curiously. "It depends on the examiners' decision. If they all agree to allow it then it is allowed."

"You got all the examiners to agree to let a single member team thru?" Iruka asked incredulously.

"Well, Ibiki was easy enough. I'm the second examiner so I agreed. However Hayate is more into protocol so he said he would allow it if I got two out three recommendations from the Daimyo, the council, and The Hokage." Anko said with a smile. The Hokage groaned knowing what Anko was about to do.

"You got the Daimyo and the council to agree?" A Jounin asked incredulously.

"Here is the Daimyo's recommendation." Anko said tossing a scroll onto The Hokage's desk. She then pulled out another scroll. "And this is a signed recommendation from the clan's council. Signed by Hiashi, Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, and Shibi. Hayate never specified which council I needed to get the recommendation from." Anko said tossing the scroll next to the other one. The Hokage looked thru both scrolls before he sighed. Anko grinned at The Hokage's defeated look.

A week later Naruto found himself standing in front of the building that would be holding the Chuunin exams. He sighed as he saw all the teams waiting to enter. He looked up the building and saw the room he was supposed to be in and he disappeared before anyone saw him. He appeared in the designated room and saw various team that didn't even notice his presence. He leaned into a corner of the room and waited. He was quite thankful of being able to leave his home after three months of confinement, but he would have rather spent a little more time training. Naruto waited an hour before his old team finally entered the room. He watched as the rookie teams converged together and started talking to a silver haired Genin.

"Do you have information on individual people?" He heard Sasuke ask.

"Yes, all I need is a description of them." The silver haired Genin, that said his name was Kabuto, said.

"Rock Lee of Konohagakure and Gaara of Sunagakure." Sasuke said.

"Oh, you have the names, that takes the fun out of it." Kabuto said as he pulled two cards from his deck of cards. "Rock Lee, he's completed twenty D-rank and twelve C-rank. His Taijutsu has increased in the last year, but the rest is unimpressive. Sabaku no Gaara, he's completed eight C-rank missions and a B-rank mission. Wow a B-rank as a Genin, I don't have much info since he's a foreign ninja, but it seems he's completed all his missions without a scratch." Kabuto said.

"What about Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure?" Mina asked surprising everyone. Kabuto looked at her before pulling a card from his deck. He looked at it stunned.

"What does it say?" Shikamaru asked curiously. Kabuto looked up at him and had the looks of excitement in his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, single member of team Zetsumetsu, has completed ten D-rank missions, one C-rank mission, three B-rank mission, four A-rank missions, and an S-rank mission." Kabuto said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement. For a Genin to have those missions was unheard of. "Like Gaara every mission he has gone on he returned without a scratch. He also possesses The Akkigan which is a newly found Kekkei Genkai."

"Wow." Naruto smiled when he heard the majority of the rookies say that.

"Too bad he doesn't have teammates. He would have been the most likely competitor in the exams." Kabuto said thoughtfully.

"It's a good thing I was still allowed to take the exam then." Naruto said walking up to the group surprising everyone. Everyone was shocked at Naruto's eyes the most. He had a gold pupil while his iris was blue. The sclera had a black line that circled the iris and the edges of his eyes had a gold tinge to them. _"This Kabuto is more than he lets on. He isn't a Genin, he has a larger chakra supply than Kakashi and his physique is on par with Kakashi's. He is a high level Jounin, so why is he in this exam?"_ Naruto thought looking at Kabuto. He lifted his hand just in time to catch the arm of a Oto-nin that tried to attack his blind side. "That was extremely rude." Naruto said looking at the shocked Oto-nin. Naruto heard a low pitched frequency bombard his ears and could easily tell it came from the man's arm. Everyone there was shocked by the sudden attack, but was utterly surprised when Naruto caught his punch without looking in his direction. Everyone was shaken from their reverie as the area burst into smoke and after it cleared there stood a large man with a scarred face along with several other people.

Naruto looked at his test. The rules were simple enough to understand. Ibiki, the man with the scars, had told them quite a bit of information. Naruto obviously figured out that the whole point of this test was to cheat and that fact was reiterated by the look of the questions. Naruto sighed not really caring about the test in front of him. He knew he could easily cheat and get a perfect score by copying off the obvious Chuunin in the room. He answered the first question and flipped the paper over and started to doodle. After about five minutes and hundred of small drawings later Naruto looked around. He wasn't seated next to anyone he knew and was getting extremely bored. Naruto turned the paper back over and finished answering the rest of the questions before looking at the clock to see that he still had fifty minutes left before the end of the test. He rested his head on his desk and promptly passed out.

Naruto shot up when he felt a very evil aura directed at him. He looked around and his eyes rested on Anko, who was the source of the aura. He looked at the time and saw that he should still have ten minutes left of the exam. He easily noticed the banner that was behind Anko and was curious on what he had missed. "Alright everyone follow me to training ground forty-four." Anko said walking to the door. Naruto watched everyone get up and follow. Naruto yawned and looked out the window. Ibiki watched Naruto closely as he got up and walked to the window opening it when he reached it. Everyone was curious what he was going to do and was surprised when he stepped onto the windowsill and disappeared.

Anko had a tick on her forehead when she saw her partner standing in the field next to the forest of death. Everyone that was following Anko was surprised that Naruto had gotten there faster than them. "What kept you?" Naruto asked curiously.

* * *

A/N: So there is hapter nine, a weak early. I hope you liked it, if not I'm sorry. Anyways next chapter has my favorite part in the story, and won't be out till either ssunday or thursday. Depends on how I'm feeling after work on saturday. Right now though, I'm not even sure I want to continue. I know I'm being Emo, but still. Anyways I have enough chapters written to keep it going for quite some time so I'll still bring out a chapter every week.

Now I have an announcement to make that is very important. I no longer want to decide on the pairing and I can easily change out events that are going to happen to bring on a relationship. So here is my announcement, you guys decide what pairing it is. The only thing you have to keep in mind is that you only have seven girls to choose from. They are: Sakura, Mina, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Tayuya. Haku and Tsune are already being paired with others that will be a focal point later on. So you get to decide. I'll post a poll on my profile after writing this. If it isn't there just write your choice in a review. And just to answer the question someone was bound to ask, my original choice for pairing was no one. After writing all these chapters I still wasn't sure who Naruto was going to end up with. I was hoping after writing more out I would come up with that answer based on Naruto's reactions to each one. So anyways, if you haven't already done it you should read 437 of Naruto. I'll be bringing out another story that will be a one-shot if Hinata dies and that will be it of me and Naruto. Now for language lessons I did Japanese earlier today, but here it is again a different way. Ja-ne.(Bye in Japanese.)


	10. Rape!

A/N: Ok so yeah, this chapter has the one thing I've wanted to write for a while in it. Um, not much else to say about the chapter, so I'll jump into reviews.

Draton: Yeah, the sixth tail form is going to kick total ass, but I can't agree with you on Hinata dieing.

omegahurricane: I won't stop writing, but I can't keep going with canon if she dies. I've made up my mind on that. :(

vikraal: Never heard of Mahou Sensei Negima, as for the blind thing, it could be Konohamaru since we don't know what happened to him after his fight with Pain. I don't know really, prolly get more info on the next chapter of canon.

drkvampira: Sorry to dissapoint you, Anko is ineligable. Glad I could make your week better, mines been craptabulous. Anyways I hope you enjoy Naruto's sexiness and power in this chapter.

HikariNoTenshi-San: Naruto and Tsune are brother/sister beyond the name. With Naruto's induction into the fox clan they became actual brother and sister. The pairing is basically undecided.

Xardoth: Tsune will not end up with a random Ninja, she is going to end up with someone we all know already. Which I hope works as good as it does in my head.

Timetravelviajutsu: When Tsune was placed in Naruto, she took Kushina's DNA. She is pretty much Kushina's daughter by blood.

Master Incalu: We're in the same boat.

Now I'll delve into the ranks of pairings at the end of the chapter. This is not a Naru/Tsune, sorry. Also Just to reinterate something, no matter my veiws on the manga, I will keep writing the story until it is finished. I can't stand reading a story only for it to be incomplete with no hope of finishing, so I would never do that. Now I guess it's on with the story...

* * *

Naruto ignored all the stares and cold glares from the other Genin. He could easily hear the whispers amongst them despite the distance between him and them. He just stood there not making a move even as the large group walked to him and Anko started explaining the rules of the test. Being partners with the examiner already gave Naruto an idea of what the test might be like. After the explanation was over everyone turned in their wavers and received their scrolls. Naruto looked at his scroll and as soon as everyone had gotten theirs he made an announcement. "I have the heaven scroll!" Naruto shouted so everyone could hear. The rookie nine looked at him like he was crazy, but he got an idea who had the earth scrolls and seeing through them with his Akkigan made it easy to gauge their abilities. Naruto then spotted a grass team that had an earth scroll. The only problem was that they were wearing human faces as masks and the leader was easily a hundred times stronger than all the Genin there. _"He's not a Genin at all. His body reminds of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Could he be the third Sannin, Orochimaru?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto walked to his gate keeping his eye on the grass-nin, but was taken away from his thoughts when he was stopped by team ten.

"You just made a lot of enemies." Shikamaru said looking around at all the faces of the Genin. "Naruto, I know you are strong and you want a big fight, but I have something important to ask." Shikamaru said worriedly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked seriously.

"With your ability can you tell if there is anyone with a heaven scroll our team can take on?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked around curiously before looking at each member of team ten.

"You guys could probably handle team seven, but in terms of body strength and chakra there isn't any others. Your abilities may be higher than most, but I can't tell that based on looking at them." Naruto said looking at the deflated team.

"Is that so?" Chouji asked defeated. Team ten looked at all the Genin worriedly. Naruto then pulled out his scroll and tossed it to them. Team ten was easily shocked by this action.

"Shouldn't you be worried about giving up your scroll?" Ino asked suspiciously which caused Naruto to look around curiously.

"Not really. This way I'll have more of a challenge." Naruto said, but then his posture became more serious. "I'll warn you though, head straight to the tower and avoid the Suna team with the redhead and the Kusa teams. They have stronger than normal Genin within the teams."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked looking at the teams.

"The Kusa team has someone who is easily as strong as Jiraiya and Tsunade." Naruto said causing the three to become stunned. "As for the Suna team, that redhead has a second evil type of chakra. Of what I saw in the first exam he can control sand, but I don't know to what degree he has control of it." Naruto said.

"Every team to there starting gate!" They heard Anko say. Team ten looked at Naruto to see him start to finish heading to his gate.

"Thanks Naruto, we'll make it up to you somehow." Shikamaru said causing Naruto to just wave at them. Naruto walked to his gate and waited for it to open. As soon as the gate opened Naruto ran into the forest and created a few Kage Bunshins. After they were created they ran off in different directions while Naruto ran towards the tower. After about half an hour Naruto was halfway to the tower when he saw Kabuto coming up on him with his team.

"Ah, Naruto-kun it's a surprise to see you." Kabuto said in a friendly way.

"I don't think it's a surprise since you tagged me when that Oto-nin attacked." Naruto said pulling a piece of black tape off his pant leg surprising Kabuto. "I'm guessing you want to know more about my Akkigan since it's a heavily guarded secret that I doubt the council even knows about." Naruto said.

"Well you see…" Kabuto said, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't lie to me. Yes, I know you were about to lie to me because my eyes can tell." Naruto said confusing Kabuto. "I also already know that you are a high level Jounin, not a Genin so why are you here?" Naruto asked surprising Kabuto.

"That's interesting. May I ask how you know that?" Kabuto asked in a sickening tone.

"If you tell me why you are here, sure. I'm sure you heard the expression tit-for-tat. You answer my questions I answer your questions agreeable?" Naruto asked causing Kabuto to smile.

"I was sent here to make sure Uchiha Sasuke passed the exam and gauge his abilities." Kabuto said.

"My Akkigan allows me to see into a persons body allowing me to tell his strength and chakra levels. Now who sent you?" Naruto asked.

"My master, you never said how thorough our answers had to be Naruto-kun, so now it's my question. What other abilities does your Akkigan have?" Kabuto asked.

"I can read peoples postures and heart rate to tell if they are lying, I can read movements to anticipate where an attack will be, I can see in the dark, I can see in every direction, I can see chakra pathways, and I can copy Jutsu. Who is your master?" Naruto said. Kabuto was surprised by Naruto's abilities.

"Orochimaru-sama is my master." Kabuto said. Naruto frowned and ever so slightly entered a Taijutsu stance in case he needed to fight. "How did you get the Akkigan?" Kabuto asked.

"It's a Kekkei Genkai my sister activated for me. What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?" Naruto asked causing Kabuto to grin.

"Originally he wanted Sasuke-kun's eyes, but I'm sure after I tell him about your's he will change his mind. Is your Akkigan stronger than the Sharingan?" Kabuto asked.

"In some ways yes. Of what I've heard the Sharingan has two techniques that gives it more of an advantage than my Akkigan. However the Tsukiyomi will not be able to affect me. Now then my last question, how does Orochimaru intend to get Sasuke's eyes?" Naruto asked.

"He intends to goad Sasuke-kun to join him and then take control of his body. I guess for my last question, is the Akkigan your only Kekkei Genkai?" Kabuto asked.

"No, I have two others that make me far superior than you." Naruto said. "Now with the information we have both received we have become a problem for the other. So what do we do to rectify this situation?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I intend to capture you and take you to Orochimaru-sama as his new vessel. You're a much better trophy than Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said as he and his teammates entered a fighting stance. Naruto looked at all three noticing Kabuto was the strongest. The other two were most likely Chuunin level. He noticed one had a reverse flow to his chakra and the other seemed to have his chakra coils in a weird setup. _"Those two I'm not really worried about. It's Kabuto that will be the big problem."_ Naruto thought. Kabuto's teammates rushed forward intent on getting the opening attack. Naruto noticed one trying to grab him while the other ran to his side to get around him. Naruto left himself open to get captured to learn more about their abilities.

The one that ran behind him wrapped his body around Naruto making him immobile while the other grabbed his head and Naruto could tell his chakra was trying to be sucked away. "My Naruto-kun, how sloppy. Letting the opponent capture you without knowing their abilities. Misumi can control his body with his chakra to rearrange his soft muscle tissue making it so he can capture opponents easily and crush them. Yoroi can leach your chakra making you completely useless." Kabuto said with a smile. Naruto didn't let his emotions show, but he was easily confident these two wouldn't be a problem.

"I can't absorb his chakra!" Yoroi exclaimed worriedly. Naruto let his grin show as Misumi coughed up blood onto Naruto surprising the two spies. They watched in horror as Misumi's body blew up from behind Naruto covering him in blood and guts.

"My Kabuto-kun, how sloppy. Letting the opponent get the advantage without knowing their abilities." Naruto smiled widely as he threw Kabuto's comment back at him. Naruto grabbed Yoroi's arm and twisting his body for an overhead reverse throw. He didn't let go of the spies arm as he was slammed into the bloody ground. Naruto then twisted his body with his legs on each side of Yoroi's head. As Naruto twisted around to be face to face with Kabuto again Yoroi's neck was snapped killing him instantly. "And then there was one."

"How?" Kabuto asked pissed. "They may have not been the strongest, but their abilities were far beyond a Genin's." Naruto started to laugh at that.

"And you think I'm an average Genin? You saw my missions, I am far beyond that level myself. In fact I may be beyond your level if I don't hold back." Naruto said confidently.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku." Naruto heard from his right and saw the Kusa-nin from before and even though he didn't show it he became worried. Kabuto looked at his master with a smile.

"Orochimaru-sama. I have found an even better specimen than Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said triumphantly.

"So I see. I have just finished with Sasuke-kun so maybe we should test this specimen's ability." Orochimaru said with a large smile. Naruto paled a little at the thought of taking on someone at Kage level and a Jounin stronger than Kakashi. _"This kind of challenge I was not expecting."_ Naruto thought as Kabuto rushed at Naruto his hands glowing blue while Orochimaru thrust forward with his Kusanagi at the ready.

Team ten entered into the tower and opened the scrolls after reading the message on the wall. Asuma appeared before them surprising the Jounin. "You guys already made it here? It's only been an hour." Asuma said shocked.

"It took longer to get here than it did to get the scroll." Ino said with a laugh. Shikamaru mumbled under his breath which caused Ino to hit him upside his head. "Anyway sensei, what do we do for the rest of the exam?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well, you wait here until the second part is over. They have rooms available for the teams that pass so you can wait there." Asuma said scratching the back of his head. Team ten nodded and followed Asuma further into the tower. When they got to their room they all wondered how long they would have to wait for a team to get there and join them. It was thirty-six minutes when Team ten watched the Suna team Naruto warned them about come in. They saw that they were unscathed completely whereas even though team ten didn't have to fight, they got some scratches from the trip. It was about two hours later when team eight showed up. Team ten was surprised to say the least they expected Naruto to show up before any other Konoha team. Team ten and eight hung out with each other while they waited. A day later was when an older Konoha team showed up. This caused some worry amongst team ten and Hinata. The four of them had expected to see Naruto well before the first day was up. The next team to show up was on day four and it was team seven. They immediately noticed two things. One was they were battle worn and bloody, the second was that Sakura had lost her long hair.

"What happened to you guys?" Kiba asked laughing. Everyone saw that team seven was the worst looking team there. It looked like they were barely conscious and almost ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"We had to fight a strong Kusa-nin and then the Oto team and then we finally managed to find a Kiri team with the scroll we needed." Mina said as she collapsed to her knees. She didn't know how she had survived throughout their ordeal.

"Ano, did you happen to see Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a stutter and a blush. Everyone noticed this of course, but let it pass.

"The Dobe probably died. He was stupid to come into this exam by himself. Only Sasuke-kun would be capable of that." Sakura said annoyed. She was having an internal struggle at that moment. She couldn't stop looking worriedly at Sasuke who was breathing heavily from his constant fighting. The truth was her and Mina were unable to really do anything during their fights. Everyone watched as Anbu and Jounin ran into the tower frantically. The Hokage was even there and had a look of worry.

"Did you find him or them?" The Hokage asked the Anbu.

"No, sir. Naruto-kun's chakra is impossible to track, Orochimaru's chakra is being masked, and Anko seemed to just fall off the radar." A female Anbu said. Everyone seemed curious about the conversation when they heard the three names.

"What about their last known whereabouts?" Kakashi asked hastily.

"The place was a war zone. All the trees in a hundred foot radius were uprooted and fires were still burning when we got there. It looked like the after affects of when all three Sannin took on Hanzou." An older Jounin said.

"And there were no traces from the three of them?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"None. By the look of the battle field I'd be surprised if the any of them were alive." A male Anbu said.

"We were able to figure out a timeline of the battle from the remnants of the area. They were fighting all the way up to about an hour before we showed up. I can't even fathom how they kept fighting for four days straight." The female Anbu said.

"Sir, should we inform everyone Naruto is dead? There is no way a Genin could have survived a fight against a Sannin and with the way the battlefield was it makes it even more impossible." The Jounin said causing everyone to hear quite a bit of gasps. The older ninja looked to see the eavesdropping Genin. The Hokage was about to say something, but a loud explosion and a huge roar stopped him. A moment later another explosion caught their attention, but this time a loud voice caused them to worry.

"Damn you Orochimaru! You will give me a thousand sacrifices for pitting me up against a fox!" They heard the all too familiar voice of Manda yell out. They all ran to a window to see what was going on. Since they were all staying at the top part of the tower they could see over the forest and they were looking at a huge snake and a huge golden fox.

"That's Orochimaru and Naruto's summons." Kakashi said barely above a whisper surprising everyone.

"Four days of destructive fighting and they are still capable of summoning those massive beasts?" The female asked surprised. The Hokage didn't wait for anything and leapt out of the window followed by all the other older ninja. The Genin just watched surprised as the giant fox bit into the giant snake. They couldn't see anything else from their location, but they knew the two fighting were still going at it while the summons fought each other. About a minute later both summons disappeared after they were both bleeding intensely. The Genin were quite curious about what was going on and their questions were answered when all the ninja appeared with a beaten and broken Anko.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly when she didn't see him with them. The Hokage looked torn by the question.

"He wasn't there when we got there. All that was around the area was Anko." Kurenai said sadly to her student.

"I want every active ninja aside from Genin in that forest looking for Orochimaru and Naruto!" The Hokage ordered. "Get Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Tsune as well. Until one or both of them are found everyone is to keep looking!" The older ninja gave their affirmative before they either started looking or gathering everyone else.

"What about the exam?" Sasuke asked through labored breaths. The Hokage looked at him sternly before he caught sight of the sand team.

"It will continue as scheduled. I will administer the next part if need be." The Hokage said before he stormed out of the room. The teams looked around at each other before looking back to the forest barely seeing various ninja bounding across the treetops. It was a rough night for some of the Genin. Team ten, Hinata and Tenten couldn't get any sleep. Their thoughts were all on the blond that was missing. Anko had woken up at some point in the night, but The Hokage forbade her to go back out into the forest. As the dawn approached The Hokage was getting extremely worried as no news came up on the whereabouts of either Orochimaru or Naruto. Even with Hunter-nins not a single shred of evidence came up about where they were. At exactly twelve o'clock the Chuunin hopeful stood in front of The Hokage and Anko.

"It seems there will be no more additions to the next part." The Hokage said sadly. "Now I will explain the true importance of this test and the rules for the next section. Now you should know why the villages join together to administer…" The Hokage was saying, but was cut off when an Anbu appeared next to him. His and Anko's eyes widened when they saw him.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been spotted." The Anbu said.

"Where?!" Anko yelled grabbing the Anbu by the collar of his armor. Suddenly the doors opened slowly revealing Naruto covered head to toe in dried blood. His shirt and jacket were gone and his pants were ripped into shorts and his sandals were missing.

"Here." Naruto said weakly as fresh blood ran from the corner of his lip. He then promptly fell to one of his knees before he hacked up quite a bit of blood. "Uzumaki Naruto has arrived." Naruto said with a weak grin.

Everyone looked at Naruto wide-eyed. He coughed up a little more blood as he stood up and started walking towards the group. Anko rushed to his side when she saw him trying to get to them. She helped him all the way till he stood in front of The Hokage. He reached his hands into each of his last remaining leg pockets producing five scrolls in each hand. "This should qualify me for the next test." Naruto said as he tossed the ten scrolls to The Hokage and the Anbu. The Genin were surprised by the amount of scrolls, but some were more curious as to how Naruto fit five scrolls into each of those pockets.

"Naruto, where is Orochimaru?" The Hokage asked stunned. Naruto frowned at the mention of the Sannin and really didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"He got away. I'll give a report after this exam where it will be more private." Naruto said weakly getting a nod from The Hokage. As soon as Naruto said that a large group appeared next to the leader of the village and Tsune appeared next to Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Tsune asked Naruto worriedly. Naruto gave a weak smile before he collapsed into her arms. Everyone looked at him worriedly.

"We should hold off this next part of the exam." Jiraiya said. All the older ninja agreed, but not the Genin.

"Like hell! We didn't travel from Sunagakure for this exam to be held off!" The blonde from Suna yelled annoyed.

"I have to agree with the obnoxious girl Hokage-sama." Tsune said looking at Naruto. "To withhold the exam could cause unrest you should continue." Tsune said. Even though none of the older ninja liked it they knew she was right.

"Very well, Hayate-san please begin the next part of the exam." The Hokage said and a sickly man walked forward.

"Ok, first since there is a lot more people here than anticipated we will hold a preliminary match-up to see who qualifies for the final test." Hayate said causing the Genin to groan. "Now first is there anyone who doesn't feel like they can take the next part?" Hayate said with a cough and everyone instinctively looked in Naruto's direction.

"He'll compete." Tsune said defiantly. They couldn't very well believe that, but they would see. Sakura of course was looking at Sasuke's neck worriedly. She debated mentioning it and came to the conclusion that she should. She went to raise her hand, but Sasuke grabbed her before she could.

"Don't you dare mention anything about what that bastard did." Sasuke said angrily as he forcefully released her arm. He turned back to stare at the examiner. Hayate looked around seeing that no one was willing to give up.

"Very well. Then the preliminaries are a one on one fight the combatants are picked randomly." Hayate said and a piece of the wall moved revealing a scoreboard. "This will determine all your fights and the order you fight in." Hayate said and the scoreboard started flipping through names. When it finally stopped it revealed Nara Shikamaru vs. Haruno Sakura. "Will everyone else please proceed to the balconies." Everyone did as he said leaving Sakura and Shikamaru on the floor. Tsune carried Naruto to a spot on the balcony where she leaned him against the wall.

"Ano, is he going to be alright?" Hinata asked shyly. Tsune turned to see Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Chouji looking at her expectantly. Tsune then looked at Naruto closely with her Akkigan activating and she stifled a gasp.

"I can't be too sure right now." Tsune said deactivating her eyes. "You have to understand Naruto fought for five days straight, he is kind of warn out."

"Is that Orochimaru's blood?" Tenten asked. Everyone was curious about that even The Hokage strained his hearing to find out the answer.

"No. It's all Naruto's." Tsune said causing everyone to gasp. "I'll be back, can you guys watch him?" Tsune said and after getting a nod she disappeared. Everyone looked at Naruto once more before turning to the arena to see Shikamaru standing with his hands in his pockets and Sakura in the academy style Taijutsu stance.

"Fight." Hayate said with a cough. Shikamaru looked at Sakura curiously waiting for her to attack. Sakura however was intent to let the shadow user make the first move. They stood like this for a minute before Sakura got impatient and rushed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru watched her rush him and sighed.

"Kage Seigyo no Jutsu!" Shikamaru said. Everyone looked confused as they had never heard that Jutsu before. They watched as Shikamaru's shadow launched at Sakura's and attach itself. Sakura stopped in her run and looked at Shikamaru with a grin.

"You can't win with me mimicking your movements. I will do everything you do which means we will attack the same way." Sakura said confidently. Everyone watched wide-eyed as Sakura started walking to Shikamaru while he just stood there. When she was a foot away she stopped and had a bewildered expression on her face. "How?"

"This is an advanced form of the Kage Mane no Jutsu my family is famous for. I created it with some help." Shikamaru said as he did some hand seals and Sakura did the same. "See I can move you without moving, but you still follow my movements. So I created another Jutsu to counter this problem." Shikamaru said and finished his seals. "Kageboushi no Jutsu!" As he said this a duplicate rose up from in front of him from his shadow. This copy was completely black and looked like Shikamaru's shadow. Shikamaru stepped away from the clone without Sakura moving which shocked everyone. "You were too hasty Sakura, my abilities have advanced since the academy and you didn't stand a chance." Shikamaru said as he started walking to the balcony. Everyone noticed that Shikamaru didn't have a shadow when he was walking.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked worriedly. She watched as the shadow rose his fist and Sakura did the same thing. The shadow punched Sakura in the face and she copied, but her attack went through him while his connected hard. Sakura flew into the wall with an impressive force and knocked her out. Hayate checked the girl and looked at the shadow that was just standing there.

"Winner Nara Shikamaru." Hayate said with a cough. The shadow copy seemed to just crumple back into a circle on the ground and moved by itself until it was under Shikamaru again. Everyone looked at him in awe.

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he reached the group.

"When did you learn to do that?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"When we were doing our training, Tsune took us all away to train privately on our Jutsu I figured everyone learned more about their family abilities." Shikamaru said which caused everyone to shake their heads. "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before leaning against the rail. They watched the screen start to shift and reveal two more names.

"Rock Lee vs. Akimichi Chouji, please come to the floor." Hayate said while coughing.

"Yosh, I will show my power of youth!" Lee said as he jumped down to the ground. Chouji walked down to the floor and took his family's fighting stance. Just as Hayate announced the start of the fight Tsune reappeared next to Naruto with a spare black jacket of Naruto's. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Even though you like ogling Naruto's half naked form he might appreciated some modesty." Tsune said as she placed the jacket over Naruto before looking at the match on the floor. She noticed the three girl's blush at her comment, but didn't say anything about it. She watched as Chouji turned into a big ball and roll towards Lee. Of course this didn't scare Lee as he kicked Chouji away with ease and sped to where he was kicked and kicked him again knocking him into a wall. Everyone watched as Chouji fell to the ground after leaving a large indent in the wall. Hayate checked him over and announced Lee the winner. Everyone looked at the scoreboard and looked quizzical as the two names appeared.

"Temari vs. Yamanaka Ino, please come to the floor." Ino looked around hesitantly before her eyes fell on the other blonde female as she jumped over the railing. Ino looked around once more and after casting a glance on Naruto she jumped down and stood in front of Temari.

"Tch. A girl only interested in her appearance. I hope you can provide me some challenge." Temari said pulling the large black object off her back. Ino looked at it before she looked confidently at Temari.

"Begin!" Hayate said which caused Ino to jump back and throw a kunai at Temari. She watched as Temari swung the large object seamlessly and a slight wind picked up and sent the kunai back at Ino. Ino dodged it and noticed the large object in the other blonde's hand was in fact a fan with a dot.

"You see this dot? When you see all three the match will be over." Temari said confidently. _"She uses her fan to create gusts of wind. I should be able to get her to drop it which might give me the advantage."_ Ino thought with a glint in her eye. Ino moved quickly as she ran at Temari. Temari saw this and swung her fan revealing the second dot as a larger gust shot out at Ino. Ino's eyes widened as she felt the wind hit her and start to cut her in various places. She quickly moved away in hopes to get out of cutting wind. Ino looked wide-eyed at the other girl and thought it was crazy to fight someone that could easily control the wind. She looked around for an advantage and found it in the form of Shikamaru. She thought about what she knew about the wind and set her plan in motion. She quickly did a few hand signs that no one recognized except Tsune.

"Kioku Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ino said confusing everyone. No one had heard of that technique before. They watched as the room started to morph into a different room. They all looked around to see a couple of beds, they recognized the room as something they would see in Suna. Ino suddenly disappeared which surprised everyone, but what surprised Temari the most was that in her place was a child with red hair.

"Temari-Aneki, do you want to play?" The little redhead said. Temari gasped and looked up towards her brothers to see that they were surprised as well. Temari looked at the boy again and smiled.

"Genjutsu? Do you think you can beat me with that?" Temari said as she put her hands in the ram seal and concentrated chakra through her entire body. "Kai!" She called out, but was surprised when she still saw the room the same way. "What the hell?"

"Temari-Aneki, what's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?" The little Gaara asked as sand started to rotate around him. **"Or do you want to play with me?"** She heard her brother say in a demonic voice and looked wide-eyed as behind Gaara stood a miniature replica of Shukaku. She finally realized what was going on. She looked at her hand and saw that it was smaller than what it should be.

"This is a memory." Temari said sadly. She looked at her brother as a tear rolled down her face as she remembered what happened next. "Please, not again." Temari said in a strained voice.

"Hey Temari… What the hell is going on?!" Another redhead said as he appeared. He looked on in fear. Temari looked at him scared. It happened quickly as sand rushed at both of them and pinned them against the wall. Little Kankuro's entire body was encased while Temari was only being held up against the wall by her arms and legs. She watched wide-eyed as the sand forcefully ripped her clothes off and spread her legs.

"**I want to play!"** Gaara's demonic voice said. The Shukaku form behind him was grinning maliciously. Temari turned her head away as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Please stop. No more, I give up." Temari said through a sob not wanting to relive this painful experience. Everything morphed back into what it should have been. Temari looked around and noticed she was leaning against the wall her clothes intact. She saw that Ino had a pained and apologetic expression. Ino was at first surprised by the memory, then disgusted, and finally settled on hate and sorrow. _"I can't believe that happened to her. She was only eight."_ Ino thought sadly. She was about to say sorry, but Temari quickly grabbed her fan and ran out the room. Kankuro watched his sister with a pained expression. Gaara watched the scene unfold and though he didn't show it was disgusted with himself because of the memory. Ino walked back up to her teammates who were staring at her wide-eyed.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"After training with Tsune she told me not to rely on my Shintenshin no Jutsu when I fight alone. So I rummaged through my family's scrolls and found that Jutsu in an old scroll. It took a while to learn it since it is actually both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu rolled into one. This is the first time I've gotten it to work." Ino said looking at the other two Suna-nins hesitantly. Kankuro was about ready to kill the girl while Gaara had an impassive face though she could feel the strong killer intent he was producing.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba, please come to the ground." Hayate said which surprised everyone. They all looked in Naruto's direction to find him standing with a bewildered expression.

"Where am I? And who are you people?" Naruto said shocking everyone.

* * *

Ok let's start with translations to get them out of the way.

Kage Seigyo: Shadow Control

Kageboushi no Jutsu: Shadow copy

Kioku Bunshin no Jutsu: Memory clone

Ok now, so far Hinata has the most votes at 18, then Mina at 5, Temari has 3, Tayuya 3, and Ino 1. Sakura and Tenten have zero, eh saw that coming at least for Sakura. Anyways the voting will last for three more weeks then I'll start implementing the chosen pairing. If you haven't voted yet the poll is on my profile take a look at it and put in your vote. After this chapter I'm sure a lot of people are going to be confused on what's going to happen, and I assure you it is going to get good. In two chapters the real action will begin to start. As for the inevetible questions about what happened during Oro-teme's and Naruto's fight, I can't answer them. I haven't written the fight yet, next chapter will have it though, and I will make it the most exciting fight I possibly can. :) Tsune's pairing will show drastically in the next chapter with a date, so hopefully you will all like that. As I said it won't be for three or four chapters when Naruto starts his relationship, which will put it around the three year gap. I'm not really sure how I'm going to do the gap at the moment, but hopefully I'll come up with something to keep the story going the way it has been. I think that's all I have, thanks for everyone's support and I look forward to next time. 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101(goodbye in Binary code.) :)


	11. AN

A/N: I don't know what to really say. I can come up with excuses all day as to why this story hasn't been updated in close to two years, but it wouldn't feel right. So I apologize to those who looked forward to reading this story and let down. I just now got back into writing I honestly haven't written anything since I moved. My computer and external hard drive fried so all my notes and chapters I may have been working on for this story are completely gone. I'm going to try and bring this story back from the dead, I have to pretty much start from scratch though so it will take some time. And I think I may be so out of practice that it may be different than how I used to write. Hopefully I can get back into the same grove that I had going for me, but I need to figure out how this story was developing and where I wanted it to go. Anyways I'm sorry for the delay once again.


End file.
